The Other Man
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: "I know your husband hates me. I can see it in his eyes. Don't try to deny it, Blair," Chuck spoke with a wronged pride. He was the other man, but jealous and possessive to the core. Chuck/Blair
1. Chapter 1

Title: _**The Other Man**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: "I know your husband hates me. I can see it in his eyes. Don't try to deny it, Blair," Chuck spoke with a wronged pride. He was the other man, but jealous and possessive to the core. Chuck/Blair Two-Shot

A/N: This will be a two-shot if you guys think it is any good.

**Sorry for the double update. There was something I had to fix. **

--

Chuck and Blair lied side by side, tangled in the sheets that had been stained with guilt and infidelity. She was silent when it finished and had not spoken since. He did not dare try to approach her or hold her like he used to, before he screwed everything up, before she left him, and before she got married. Now they had brief contact, weighed heavy with passion, but brief none the less. Then it was over, she'd lie in silence, get up, put her clothes back on, and leave.

"That was fun," Blair muttered in a sarcastic, cheerful tone. She got up from the bed and began the procedure he now had down so well.

'_Stay,' _he screamed on the inside. He did not dare utter it aloud though. She wouldn't listen to him. She never did. He knew now that she probably kept him in this unhappy and jealous state of life as punishment for what he did to her when they broke. He doesn't blame her, but it does make him miserable.

"I'd appreciate it if you did not approach me when I'm with my husband. It was juvenile behavior and will not be tolerated again." Her tone was cold and she turned around to greet him with poisonous eyes.

"And here I thought you liked that about me, considering _Mathew _and I are only eighteen miniscule years apart," he drawled. The words burned at his tongue and a revolting taste showered his tongue.

"That's right; unlike you he has spent those eighteen years and the twenty-four before them maturing. You've only amounted to… well the other man," Blair threw back. She picked up her purse, crossed her arms, and stood over him with a powerful, but sinister confident.

"_Your _other man," Chuck reminded her.

"_My nothing_, Chuck. You know what this is and there is no ownership involved. You're simply someone I turn to when the bed needs warming during one of his business trips. Don't get confused again." With those parting words she gave a simple shrug and left the room. The door slammed behind her.

He had pissed her off, but that was his intention. She grew livid whenever he brought up the fact that she, a twenty-four year old woman, had married a forty-two year old man. It was his one hit he could take at her so he made the shot whenever possible. Only problem was that whenever he pulled the trigger, the bullet plunged into her, but then bounced back and hit him. It didn't matter who he was or what his age was, he wasn't Chuck. She had married and in turn pledged her love to someone other than him. He felt betrayed without right, jealous without proof. He was the other man.

--

Chuck leaned against the bar as he knocked back his fourth scotch. He was at some damn society event, a charitable one perhaps. There wasn't much left in him to care when it came down to that. He was like a robot as CEO of Bass Industries, signing whichever check to whatever donation was put into his hands.

With a sigh he allowed his eyes to wander around the room. There were many women who looked his way, gold diggers mostly, but they were hot. He could live up to his name and take them home or at least have a quickie in the bathroom, but he wouldn't. They didn't appeal to him anymore. Only she did. The one that he couldn't have, but what else was new?

"That's Mathew Prescott and his wife Blair, eighteen years apart, but both are very wealthy," an elder woman gossiped to another nearby him.

Chuck immediately looked to where she had motioned. He took in her beauty. It was a sight if there ever was one. She wore a stunning red gown, no straps, which clung to her curves perfectly, only flowing out just below her waist. Her chestnut curls cascaded down her back and she wore a matching set of diamond earrings and a necklace. All were gifts from him, her lover.

The only problem he had with her ensemble, the leech wrapped around her, her husband.

Chuck glared with pursed lips and he knocked back another drink. He detested that man with every fiber of his being. He knew it was party his fault that his actions had pushed her into the arms of another, but that was irrelevant now. _Mathew _offered security, experience, promises, and all that other bullshit. It made him want to vomit all over his perfectly tailored suit.

--

"Stop glaring at him, Bass," Blair sighed casually as she came up from behind him. He spun around immediately and cracked a wicked grin.

"I'll glare at whomever I wish and thankfully he's the only one on my list. Unless you're cheating on him with some other lover," Chuck countered.

"Shut-up," she hissed and grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket. Her actions were so fierce, but he found it so attractive. He had always loved that about her.

"I thought we agreed on no touching in public, Waldorf." He flashed his infamous smirk and winked.

"Ugh, you're intolerable," Blair scoffed. She released him and backed away as if he had bitten her. Still, she did not retreat fully. So he took up the advantage and stood beside her. It was a way that two people engaging in nothing, but innocent conversation stood. Of course, they both knew better.

"I heard _Mathew _just bought you a new summer home," he leered when she did not speak.

"Green does not look good on you, Bass," she returned with a smirk. He rolled his eyes, but knew down deep how truthful her words were. They both knew he was jealous as hell.

"Well we both know we'll christen it long before he even steps inside." Chuck grinned as he kept his eyes from hers. Instead, he stared forward, directly across the room, at her husband. The man was speaking with some business associate, but watched them carefully. He knew something wasn't right.

"Tell yourself whatever you need to make that Scotch less tempting, will you?" Blair mused. Her eyes then flickered up and she noticed his intense stare with the man who she wore matching rings with.

"What are you doing?" Her voice rose with furious caution.

"I know your husband hates me. I can see it in his eyes. Don't try to deny it, Blair. We both know how much he watches us when we're associating in public. Every time I come around his filthy hands are all over you. Not to mention, he watches your every move. Take now, for example," Chuck spoke with a wronged pride. He then turned towards her, his hand gestured to her husband.

"He's looking after me. It's called caring about the person you love. Something you know nothing about, Chuck," Blair retorted. Her body turned towards him and his smirk grew. It was exactly what he wanted her to do. So he took a step closer, their hands brushed against each others.

"He doesn't love you enough to make you end this little affair. Everyone knows about us, Blair. They always have and they always will." His hand lingered on the side of her hip, hidden from the crowd. He watched in menacing delight as she closed her eyes and tried to gain control of the electricity that shot from his body into hers. Their chemistry, no matter how wrong, was stupendous.

"Don't do this," she stated. The control came back and her eyes snapped open. She swatted his hand away and bared her teeth.

"You hurt yourself more than you could ever hurt me. The fact that he has me as his wife makes you die inside little by little, each time you are reminded of it. Not that I'm concerned with your pain anymore, anyways." Her dark colored eyes burned with a fire of hate. And with one last look, she turned and left him, again.

Chuck felt the butterflies cry tears of blood in his stomach. An invisible fist beat them from the outside, his insides turned into the pathetic mush he had become. He watched her walk up to her husband and the man wrapped his arm around her in a pleasant, but possessive manner. She left to go home with him. Chuck didn't even get a look back to hold him over for the night.

--

A few weeks later, she was back in his bed again. They had just finished what for him was making love (or at least he pretended it was still that), but for her she claimed was only sex. But he couldn't take that anymore. He was losing himself, broken away bit by bit. His dignity and heart were shattered. He hung on by a thread and only so that he could have her on the nights of her choosing. But he needed more. So he broke her rule.

Chuck turned his body into hers and kissed her shoulder. He felt her tighten right away, the awkward comfort level, diminished. His arm draped over her body and he readied himself.

"Tell me you love me," he demanded, just above a whisper.

There was no lashing out from her side, just confusion.

"What?" Blair gasped in shock. She did not dare look at him, but shook her head. Her body felt cold and the blood pumped far faster than it was supposed to. She was not prepared for his words. He wasn't supposed to say them. They were too human for what she wanted this to be. What it had to be to protect her.

"Even if you don't mean them, just say it, please," Chuck pleaded. He reached his hand up and turned her cheek. His dark eyes stared directly into hers. It was what he needed to save himself, to have a shred of hope left even if it was actually false.

"Chuck Bass, I…" she paused and looked on him with dread. She couldn't do it again. She vowed to never tell him what had meant so much when they were last together. He broke her completely. She was a cold woman now, far more evil than the Ice Queen had ever been before. It would stay that way.

"Will never say those words to you, again," Blair finished. With that, she pushed him off her roughly and got from the bed. Her hands gathered up her clothes and she went for the door.

Chuck was in utter shock. He felt like he had a heart attack, but instead of dying, the pain just kept going. He felt heavy and sick. It was because of that it took him until she was at the door, to realize she was leaving. So he jumped from the bed and ran to her. The strong Chuck Bass was gone. With all his pride burned out, he was prepared to beg at her feet.

"No, you don't get to leave!" Chuck raged. He slammed the door shut with his hand before she was able to make her escape. The fake strong front came up first. It was his last attempt, but he knew unless she complied it would be gone too.

"Not until you tell me that you love me! I need you to say it to me Blair! You have to." His head shook in frustration as he grabbed onto her. His hands grasped tightly, sure to bruise, but it was time she took one too. His were all on the inside, far worse than any he'd ever leave on her.

"I don't have to do anything, especially say thing so far from the truth," Blair returned as her face twisted in anger. She needed to flee, to run away from him. He always got to run before so why was it when it was her turn he appeared so broken. It wasn't how the game went. He was breaking all the rules.

"Don't do this to me," he choked on his words and forced back a sob. Like the pathetic being he was he moved closer to her. He rubbed his cheek against hers. He wanted contact, loving and affectionate contact. He felt so cold and extremely deprived.

"Please don't do this to me." His voice broke and his eyes watered.

He didn't see it, but so did hers. But she pushed it all back down. She became the robot he had played so well in the past.

"_You're not my girlfriend." _

"You do it to yourself, Chuck." She looked directly forward, even when he pulled back and tried to look her in the eyes. Her actions were robotic like. It was what she had become.

He grabbed hold of her cheeks and pressed his forehead against hers. He forced her to look at him, but she still didn't gaze into his soul, feel his heart.

"No-no, you're killing me, Blair. Can't you see it? I'm at my fucking breaking point and you're killing me!" He began to throw a tantrum like a child who wanted attention.

Blair squeezed her eyes shut. He didn't know it and she never would let him find out, but he broke her heart. The icy object shattered into a million, melted pieces. Now her only problem, was keeping them from putting themselves back together.

So she pushed him back, like he was the plague. And to her he was. She was in danger of catching him again, perhaps she already had. Her eyes bore into his with the harshest of vibes she could conjure.

"I refuse to stand here and listen to this any longer. I knew this was a mistake going in. You're obviously just as unstable as ever." Her words hurt her just as much as they hurt him, but they flowed in a sickly smooth way. His hand fell from the door, his eyes darkened. She made a move to leave.

The hand came up again. Damn, he sure put up a fight.

"No, don't leave! You are not fucking leaving me again. I won't let you. I can't." His voice weakened more and more as he spoke. But when he reached for her, she jumped back. He almost fell forward, flat on his face.

"Let me out, Chuck." She stood her ground. But her eyes became glossy. He was too lost in his own tears to notice. To him she appeared still as cold as ever.

"You're pathetic, you know that?"

The words came at a faster rate the longer he stood in her way.

"Nothing you say can hurt me more than leaving again, going back to him." Chuck gulped. His hand ached to caress her cheek. It was so messed up. He was a victim who wanted his killer to comfort him, the lamb that wished for the lion to lick his wounds that her own teeth caused.

"I'm pregnant," Blair uttered. It just came out. She knew instantly it was the worst mistake she had ever made.

Chuck felt the butterflies float up. He was confused at her confession, but felt relieved. A grin broke on his face and the tears stopped. Did it mean…

_"Well that's too bad."_

"Unless you're smiling to offer congratulations, drop it. The baby isn't yours. Now if you please, I'd like to go home to my husband."

She killed him completely.

And easily after that, she left. It wasn't hard to get past a wall that was crumbled into pieces below her feet.

Chuck Bass was nothing.

--

A/N: Like I said if you want more this will be a two-shot… perhaps there is more than you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: _**The Other Man**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: "I know your husband hates me. I can see it in his eyes. Don't try to deny it, Blair," Chuck spoke with a wronged pride. He was the other man, but a jealous and possessive to the core. Chuck/Blair Three-Shot

A/N: After all the positive reviews how could I not give you guys more? Oh and it's going to be a three-shot.

--

Blair convinced her husband to let her go stay in France with her father for most of the pregnancy. He was always traveling there for business anyways and met with her often. She just needed to be away from the city and more importantly Chuck Bass. After what happened, especially how she had left him, she just could not face him. She was a coward and a bitch if there ever was one, but it was for the best. Her life was perfect, Mathew was great, and she was the ideal Manhattan Society Woman that her mother always wanted her to be.

It took a month of silence and then Chuck tried to contact her again. He kept up with it for the next six months and now in her seventh month of pregnancy he was still persistent. Now, she wished he'd see her because if he did she was sure he'd run the other way. To her dismay and her husband's, she had gotten huge. He gave her some leverage since she told him it was his baby and according to him, who else's would it be?

Plus, it could very well be Mathew's. It was not as if it was impossible or anything. She was certain the doctor was off with the probable time of conception. It was just after Mathew had left and when she had been with Chuck, but they always used condoms. Mathew and she were not so careful because they were married.

So she told herself and everyone else it was her husband's. It was the only acceptable option. And now at seven months of convincing herself, she seemed confident about it almost fully. And the vacationing trip she was meeting Mathew in Tahiti for, would help even more. She had been hesitant to fly, but the doctor assured her she had a healthy pregnancy and it would be fine. So she went to meet him.

Mathew had reserved a grand hotel suite. It was very spacious and lavish, but that was nothing from the norm. He never accepted anything, but the best, if it wasn't perfect then forget it. It was something she had learned more of after they got married, unfortunately. But she'd never admit that, not even to herself.

"The resort grounds are so magnificent, honey, and the beaches look so wonderful too," Blair told him in a cheerful tone. She wanted to make him see how much she appreciated everything he did for her, everything he gave her. Plus, since he had been away, she had done a lot to be everything he wanted. Even though she was pregnant she had kept up rather nicely with her appearance. It was his request so she hoped he'd take notice to her fulfilling it.

"Yes, it is, but then again it's not like you'd dare step out on a beach in your current state, due to size of course. Now I laid out your attire on the bed so go on and get dressed for dinner," Mathew replied in a trance like state. He didn't even seem to look her in the eye, but simply gave her a peck on the cheek and went into the bathroom.

Blair kept quiet as she looked over the dress. She hoped that she'd be able to fit into it. If not then he'd be upset and she was certain that she'd never hear the end of it. She was in dire need of a corset right now. Quickly, her hands rummaged through her suitcases for one.

"How was your trip?" she called to him. Her tone was kept casual, to distract him and mainly to not sound suspicious. She didn't want him to know about the corset. After all, it was not like he'd probably want or have time to have sex with her tonight.

"Well it's not like I was on vacation, Blair. It was work. And I hate to say it, but I am meeting with some clients downstairs in the bar tonight. But I'll also have to make some phone calls before then. I'd like you to go down and greet them so they know I'll be down in a few minutes," he explained.

"Of course," Blair nodded. She managed to squeeze into the dress he had gotten for her. It looked awful; she had literally swelled up like a beach ball. It wasn't going to burst down the seams or anything, but it was very hard for her to breathe. The waistline cut into her tummy, but she would have to deal since it was not actually hurting the baby or anything.

"This is very important. Go on and don't keep them waiting, Blair," Mathew sighed as if he was so irritated with her taking her time. He walked back into the room and pecked her on the lips.

"How do I look?" Blair flashed him a seductive smile as she put her hands on her hips. His eyes roamed her body and then he shrugged. He cracked a forced smile.

"I love that dress on you, honey, but tonight let's get you a salad so you can wear it again." He did not ask her if that was what she wanted, but simply stated it. It was something she started to let him do without even realizing it at first. He knew about her self-esteem issues and learned they were the perfect rule in gaining what he loved more than anything, control.

"Oh," Blair's face fell, but she coughed to cover it up, "of course." She gave a small wave to him and then left the room. The dress felt even more constricted than before.

--

The trip had gotten cut short, to say the least. After they met with his new business associates, Mathew had to fly back to New York to work out details. He told her it would be best if she came with, but she stood her ground and declined. The whole _vacation_ with him had a melancholy feel to it and she knew it had not been that way until she saw him. She told him she wanted a few days to relax at the hotel's exclusive spa, but in reality she wanted space. Perhaps it was the hormones, but she felt like he was ordering her around far more than he had before. She wanted some control over her life, over their… over her baby's life.

"Mrs. Prescott, I have your iced water with lime," the waiter said to her with a polite tone. He flashed her, what almost looked like a flirtatious smile, but she knew that she must be senile. Pregnancy was not exactly the turn on of any man, at least not one she had met yet.

"Thank you," Blair replied. He set it down on her table and she signed her name to the bill. Then she turned back to focus on the window in front of her. It gazed out at the gorgeous beach of Tahiti. There was nothing like it. What she would give to put her feet in the water, but it was too hot to go out in clothing and a bathing suit was out of the question.

--

Chuck stepped into the hotel an hour after he arrived in Tahiti. Mike, his PI, had been very helpful these past few months. Not only had he found a place where Chuck could pull it together, but he got all there was to get on Mr. and Mrs. Prescott.

Blair had spent most of her pregnancy in France with her father. That he learned quickly, since he called her all the time. He knew it was desperate and needy, but he was still broken. He may have been less of an alcoholic, but inside he was still on the floor of his suite where she had left him. But now he had hope again, courteously of Blair's easily bribed doctor. He had found out when the pregnancy was likely to be conceived. Sure, she could have been having sex with her husband at the same time, but he didn't like that option of thought very much. He now had motive to see her and make her think she'd have to see him.

It was just his _luck _that some top business men _suddenly _decided to strike up a deal with Mathew that called for him being in New York, leaving Blair in a paradise like Tahiti. A vacationing spot where seldom would recognize if one was with their spouse or the other man.

"Mr. Bass, we have been expecting your arrival. I do hope you had a pleasant flight. Please come with us to your room," the manager greeted him with a bright smile. Chuck shook his head and held up his hand.

"No thank you, I'm actually meeting a friend of mine for lunch. We just realized mere minutes ago, during phone conversation, we are staying at the same resort. Could you tell me where Blair Wal… I mean Mrs. Blair Prescott is?" Her proper name made him want to barf. It didn't fit right. Blair did not go with Prescott it went with Waldorf and… Bass.

"Oh how delightful. Why she is already in the dining room, Mr. Bass," the manager replied.

A victory grin stretched clear across Chuck's face.

"Thank you very much," he nodded. He then had the manager point out which way to go. Once that was done, he headed directly to the dining room. He was dying to see her. He knew that he could get her back, he always could and he always would.

His eyes flickered around the room in search of her. And they found her within seconds.

Blair sat at a table against the back window. She had on a lavender sundress and large hat. Both were gifts he had sent to her, surprised when she did not immediately send them back. He had found her size from well, calling all the stores she shopped at. But he had yet to see much of her and certainly not when she looked like she did now, seven months pregnant. Oh and what a divine sight she was. He had never agreed with pregnancy on just any woman, but then since when was Blair Waldorf any woman?

"Fancy seeing you here," Chuck mused. He tried to stand up straight and act confident. While on the inside he told himself that he was a mess and probably looked like crap. To see her he got dressed, did his hair, and washed, but the past few months he had done nothing, but laze around and drink.

"Chuck," Blair gasped as her head turned to look up at him. Her chestnut eyes widened and she forced to swallow down a huge lump in her throat. He was supposed to hate her, god she hated herself. What was he doing there?

"I have a proposition for you," he stated. There was a bit of human he saw in her and for that he was thrilled.

"We cut our contract a long time ago," she scoffed and rolled her eyes. The coldness was back in her tone instantly. That was what she preferred to be like now. Ever since he broke her heart more than anyone could have, she treated him in only the upmost cold and sadistic manner.

"You say that, yet it looks like you need company now more than ever, _my _company," Chuck emphasized. He then sat down next to her, but she turned away from him.

She pretended to gaze out the window and gave no indication she even knew he was there anymore.

"I don't need _your _anything, especially now. The affair was a mistake…"

"No, the marriage was a mistake," he cut in.

Blair's head whipped around and she narrowed her eyes. If looks could kill, he'd be dead, right then and there.

"What do you want from me, Bass? Not only am I married, but I'm also carrying _Mathew's _child. Doesn't that repel you at all? There is _another_ man's baby growing inside of me. I'm seven months pregnant. You're not in this picture, you never were. There is no room for you," Blair sneered. Her voice was like a hiss.

"I couldn't give a flying fuck about your precious little _Mathew_. So don't speak of him again or I swear to God, I'll tape your mouth shut. Sit down at this table and listen to what I have to say or so help me, Blair, I will throw you over my shoulders and drag you out of here to force you to listen to me," Chuck seethed. He was losing his temper. Her words about her husband and associating him with the baby, he was determined to believe was his, really struck a nerve.

"Fine, but keep your voice down, people will hear you. They may expect abhorrent behavior from you, but I will not have it associated with me," Blair returned with thinned lips. She then leaned back in her chair and tried to focus on making him think she hated him with every fiber of her being.

"Because having an affair during your precious marriage isn't abhorrent behavior," Chuck rolled his eyes.

"Do you want me to leave, Bass?" she threatened. Instantly, his smug look dropped and he leaned closer across the table. In response, she lounged further back in her chair. She wanted him to get the message, but he didn't seem to care about anything, but getting his point across.

"So, what is it that you deem important enough to hunt me down and stalk me in Tahiti?" Blair pondered. She sounded casual to anyone else, but he sensed the hidden bitter tones.

"Actually, I have stalked you your entire duration in France. Tahiti was just the perfect place to corner you," Chuck smirked.

Her mouth fell slightly agape for a moment. She stared at him, in pained awe. He looked so much like he use to, when they acted so playful. The time they were together after he finally said _I love you_, had been the best time of her life. Perhaps, that was why their break-up and what he did hurt her so badly. But when he flashed his infamous smirk and kinked his eyebrows like he used to, she felt like she had stepped back in time, if only for a moment. But of course, reality crashed down like the harsh tidal wave it was.

"You shouldn't say such things," she snapped.

"Yet you never think to stop me as I say them, only comment after they are said," he returned.

"Look, just say what you have to say. I do not wish to be in your company much longer," Blair sighed. She refused to play his games in her current state. That part of her life was over, for good.

"Alright," he turned serious and he placed his hand on her leg.

Her eyes darted down to it and then back up into his eyes. The feel of his touch was so overwhelming. It stole her voice away from her. She was trapped, completely cornered.

"I want you back, Blair," Chuck told her, plain and simple.

Both of their hearts dropped to the pits of their stomachs as the butterflies swarmed around nervously. What was she supposed to say? And how was he going to further handle the situation? Neither had that much of a clue, they were lost, and ironically lost together.

"You-you never had me," Blair stuttered. Her eyes squeezed shut and she shook her head. But when her hand moved to push his off her leg, he wouldn't budge. Instead, he came closer and whispered into her ear.

"We both know that's not true. Now just think this over, please. I love you, I've always loved you, and at some point you're going to have to forgive me or forget me forever. But let's face it, either of us forgetting the other is impossible. Believe me, I've tried to rid myself of you in every way possible, but nothing has worked. I went as far as overdosing the night you left, but Nate found me and when I woke-up, I just remembered dreaming of you. I dreamed about how you left me, over and over again, throughout our lives," he started to explain in a low whisper.

"Chuck," Blair gasped as her eyes snapped open. She turned towards him as water brimmed in her eyes. The human part in her had been triggered. And she knew he hadn't expected it, but that was because he didn't realize how good she was at hiding it.

"I'm not finished," Chuck protested. He looked hurt. Like she was stopping all he said and about to take off again.

"Don't tell me these things, please. I didn't know about it, but I can't now. You don't want me to come back to you just because I think you're suicidal." It was one of the biggest lies she had ever made.

"Yes, I do," he nodded eagerly in the pathetic manner she had once reduced him to again, "look, I can live with that, I can live with you. I've talked to your doctors and it could be mine, right? Even if it isn't, I could help you still; I could be there for it…"

"**Him**, he's not an _it_, he's a _him_," Blair interrupted.

Chuck's eyes fell to look at her swelled, pregnant stomach. He felt his throat grow dry, but his heart swelled. For some reason, he felt even more convinced it was his now. His hand reached out to touch her belly, but her hand blocked him. She held it protectively.

"I don't let people touch him who down deep think he's a mistake," she stated with a defensive tone.

"I don't think he's a mistake, no matter who his father is, Blair. Does-does _Mathew_ touch him?" He had to look away as he spoke. It was a hard question to ask and the answer scared the shit out of him.

"I-I don't want to talk anymore," Blair quivered. She then pushed up from the seat and fled from the dining room. There were tears brewing in her eyes as she gasped for breath. It wasn't how things were supposed to be. She had built her wall so perfectly, stayed frozen, and now it was breaking down, melting. She couldn't take it. Feeling again like that was so dangerous. It would kill her if she got hurt again like before.

When did everything get so screwed up?

--

A/N: Yes, it will be a three-shot, perhaps four depending on if all that's written needs to be written. Oh and Mathew is not wanting to be mean to Blair, but is basically a control-freak. There are many rich men like that, especially society-type husbands.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: _**The Other Man**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: "I know your husband hates me. I can see it in his eyes. Don't try to deny it, Blair," Chuck spoke with a wronged pride. He was the other man, but a jealous and possessive to the core. Chuck/Blair

A/N: Hey this one-shot thing is going to be at a maximum ten chapters. But it could always be less. I just know so many of you like the story and I find myself loving to write it. Oh and I found a picture of the baby. He is not in this chapter, other than in Blair's stomach, but I wanted you guys to get a good look at him. After that then I want you to go to my pole and vote.

**The Baby (Remove the Spaces):** http : / / kristencook . com . au /blog/things-that-make-me-happy-newborn-photographer-melbourne/

Remember go to the pole on my profile!

--

Blair stayed in her room for three days straight and didn't dare answer the door when Chuck knocked. He tried everything to get her to open it though. There were numerous notes slipped under the door, gifts left after he disappeared back to wherever he was staying, and just begging against the wood.

"I can't take much more of this," Blair whispered as she held her stomach. She sat on her couch in her room and grimaced. Her life felt so unbearable all of the sudden. She was starting to hate how much of a cold hearted bitch she could be, but then she hated that she softened by thinking that.

All of that put aside though, she had an even bigger problem. Mathew was coming for a short visit, not even overnight, for her birthday. He had told her to come home again, but she refused. There was something that kept her where she was, she couldn't explain it. But now that she had stayed, there were complications. The last thing she wanted was for Mathew to know Chuck was there. He'd make her come home then and she didn't want to leave. There was only one thing she could do, at least that was what she told herself.

"Chuck," Blair called. Her eyes flickered to the door.

"Yes," Chuck returned. He sounded rejoiced and relieved. How long he had sat outside that door she'd never know. And she wasn't going to ask him either.

"I need to speak with you, but if I let you in then you either leave when I tell you to or I'll call security. I am in no mood for callow behavior, nor will I put up with it," she stated with a fierce tone. Her words came out with venom as she got up and walked to the door. She leaned against it, knowing he did the same on the other side.

"I promise." His voice sounded honest and that was seldom for Chuck Bass. So she slowly opened the door. He knew that he looked like complete shit, but wasn't going to ask her to wait for him to clean up. When she stepped aside, he came in and noticed she then double-locked the door.

"I presume this is about _Mathew_ coming for your birthday," Chuck sneered. His tongue burned with deadly venom at his tongue. He had not been able to hold back. When she turned around, he had saw in her eyes what she wanted to speak with him about. He thought he was getting somewhere, but now felt betrayed. She obviously was only concerned about her _husband_, not him.

"He is, which is why you'll stay away," Blair nodded. She was so business-like, detached. But it wasn't like before; it was more acting than it was reality. She wanted it to be like it had been, her like that down deep, but she learned it was a lot harder to freeze her heart for the second time, especially since he was being so damn… Well she wasn't sure what he was.

"Why would I do a thing like that?" His eyebrows rose in question. The dark retinas burned with their gaze, down deep into her soul. He crossed his arms and pursed his lips. He didn't like the conversation, at all.

"Because he'll only be here for a few hours, dinner and that's it. If you show your face he'll drag me home, harassing game over for you then. But if you stay hidden, then my trip isn't cut short. Perhaps, I'll even send you a note back," she retorted. A sarcastic, short-laugh came from her lips.

"Not good enough," Chuck sighed and shook his head, "I want you after _he_ leaves."

"I'm not one of your call girls," Blair snapped. Her eyes lit up like fire, but her body pulled away from him. He noticed that she also gripped her very pregnant stomach in a protective manner.

"I was not suggesting that, Blair. But if I'm going to withstand _him_ touching you and looking at you all while you continue to wear _his_ ring and claim our child to be _his_, then I want you afterwards. I certainly am not tempting you into sex, but you will come to my room and talk to me," he clarified. His arms then crossed and he stood straight in a stern and domineering manner.

"Fine, but do not expect me to be chastised by you the entire not. You have no right to jealousy or anger. You are not even the other man anymore, Bass. You are nothing to me and you never will be again." With that she turned her back on him and walked to the window. She had to do it, stay cold like she had been before. It was the only way to protect herself.

"Just one more thing, Blair," Chuck sighed. He stared at her back with somber eyes. All he wanted was for her to turn around and show the tiniest speck of human again. It was in moments like now that he most wished he could go back in time and kick his younger self's ass.

"Speak or leave," Blair retorted.

"You are and will always be something to me. I love you." With that, he left.

And as soon as the door closed, she broke down and cried. He had done it again. He melted her heart. There was no hope anymore. She was weak again, vulnerable.

--

Blair attempted a flirtatious grin as she edged closer in the booth to Mathew. With her seven month pregnant stomach it was not an easy task to undertake, but she managed. He looked at her briefly, but then merely set down a jewelry box with a bow on it.

"Thank you." She flashed him a smile of appreciation as her hands carefully picked up the box. It was a turquoise color and had the cherished label 'Tiffany & Co.' on it. The excitement turned to nerves in her stomach. Like always, she had put things on hold and had one special gift in mind.

The box revealed the Tiffany Aria Bracelet. It was a triad of brilliant diamonds set in perfect harmony. The bracelet was of cultured pearls and round dazzling diamonds in platinum. The total length was about seven inches long. It was gorgeous, but not what she had expected.

"Do you not like it?" Mathew asked. His lips twisted into a dissatisfied frown as he furrowed his brow. He looked on her reaction with critical eyes.

"Of course not," she quickly subsided, "I love it." Her hand removed it from the box and opened up the clasp. She put it on her wrist and then held it up for him to fasten.

"I'm rather surprised it fits around your wrists. They look quite swollen, dear," he mused.

"One of the many joys of pregnancy," Blair forced a joke. She wanted to keep the mood light. It was her birthday and she deserved to have a nice time, to feel good, right? Of course, she had to.

Her husband did not respond with words, but nodded his head briefly. He then checked his watch, always on schedule. She knew he refused to be late to the airport. He would have left in the middle of dinner if it threatened the schedule, the plan.

_Chuck Bass_.

He was all she felt the capability to think of. The little voice in the back of her mind continually whispered that if he were here, he'd devote his full attention and would have gotten exactly what she wanted. But that was not fair. Mathew was such a busy man and so strong-willed with what he wanted. So maybe if she pushed him some, then he'd loosen up just this once. She did think he loved her. So maybe he would.

"I think you should have a few drinks, loosen up." Blair leaned forward on the table and giggled in a girlish manner. Her chestnut eyes looked seductively up at him through thick lashes.

"Why do you think that?" Mathew inquired, left eyebrow raised. It was not at all a return of playfulness, but confusion rather. He then sighed and took hold of her arm. His hands practically forced her to sit up straight.

"Well because since I'm pregnant I can't, but if you do then we can have fun," she opted. On the inside, the voice cheered that he had only corrected her wrong doing and not scolded her about it.

"So you're suggesting that we can't have fun unless I'm drunk?" her husband scoffed with a roll of his eyes. He took things far too personal, but her suggestion to him was irrational. He did not have time to dally with such silly antics, especially with all the stress he had on him from work.

"No, I just think you'd enjoy being a bit more laid back and all, Mathew," Blair quipped. Her hand reached out to touch his arm. He pulled it away though and instead wrapped it back, behind her shoulders. He gazed with a small smile out at those who watched them. Yet, his tone of voice to her was anything, but pleasant.

"Well you forget that I have to fly out tonight," Mathew reminded her.

"That's an easily fixed problem. I can call your business associates and reschedule. I'm sure they will understand, it being your wife's birthday and all." Her eyes looked to him hopefully. If he denied her then she knew she'd have to run to Chuck, not only at his request, but in need of comfort. If not, she'd do something stupid, which would be okay if it was just her, but it wasn't.

"Right, like I'm going to trust your opinion on what to do with my business associates. You act as if you have no idea how important this deal is for me, Blair." He turned towards her and his eyes shouted disapproval.

"I have had past experience," she defended, but her voice was weakened.

"But you never use it. You play the perfect housewife, do not get me wrong, but that is it, Sweetheart. It would be like trusting a teenager with their father's new Porsche," Mathew proclaimed.

"I'm not a teenager." The word teenager had stuck with her and she did not like it. She had suddenly seen Chuck's face as he smirked and taunted her for the eighteen year gap between her and Mathew.

"Is this really worth fighting over, Blair?" his voice reached the last level of agitation. Normally, it was where she was supposed to back down and accept what he had said.

"Mathew, stop getting so defensive. I'm not trying to pick a fight with you," Blair stressed. There must have been something in the air in Tahiti. It was not like her to say such things to him.

His head snapped towards her and he looked at first in shock. She watched as his lips pursed and he held her chin. His eyes narrowed and he leaned in close. He did not dare want others to overhear their conversation, but refused to tolerate such new and outlandish behavior from her.

"First off, I'm not getting defensive, but if I was then don't tell me to stop. You're not to order me around, ever. And second, you are the only one who is trying to pick a fight. Now stop acting so childish. I don't know why you want me to suddenly plunge into being an alcoholic, but it's not going to happen. Perhaps, if you stopped hanging around with Chuck Bass at so many society events then you'd realize not everyone has a drink in their hands twenty-four seven," Mathew seethed. He then let go of her chin and pulled her closer to him by the arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Let's just get dessert and leave."

She held a harsh breath in her throat and squeezed her eyes shut.

"That's fine. I don't even feel like cake," Blair nodded urgently.

_It didn't even feel like her birthday. _

--

"May I have a slice of your chocolate cheesecake please?" Blair asked the waiter in a polite tone as she set down the menu. She had hurried through the dinner after their tiff. She would never admit it, but she wanted away, if only to Chuck. There she could ignore him and there was nothing he'd do about it. He sounded happy enough that she'd bear to be in the same room as him.

"And for you, Mr. Prescott?" the waiter asked. He turned to him, pen and pad ready to go again.

"A moment please," Mathew requested. The man left with a nod. As soon as he was gone Mathew looked to Blair, blatantly unhappy.

"What's wrong? I would simply enjoy some cheesecake on my birthday," Blair remarked. She knew his problem the moment the look hit his face. Cleary, she was already fat and unattractive so what would one more piece do? Absolutely nothing.

"Oh well, alright, but are you sure that you want that cheesecake you ordered, sweetheart? I mean we've been over that each five-inch high slice has one-thousand, five-hundred, and thirty-two teaspoons of sugar. By the time you leave, you'll have forty-three grams of saturated fat circling in you that wasn't there when you walked in. It's like you're ordering three McDonald's Quarter Pounders for dessert." He stressed each word and looked down at her as he spoke. She felt again like a child whom he scolded. Her body even physically shrank in her seat.

"I must have forgotten. How silly of me, um… perhaps I should order something else," Blair stuttered nervously. He was so unhappy with her choice. To change it was rational thought.

"Why don't you order a citrus fruit cup? You do love those." A victory grin appeared on his lips. He then raised his hand and motioned to the waiter.

"Yes?" the man asked.

"Right, that's a wonderful idea, honey. Excuse me, could you change my order to…" Blair started to change her order, but then her husband's cell phone went off. It was the alarm for what time he needed to leave for the airport. He instantly picked up his things.

"Well I must be off now. I have a very stressful meeting. I'll call you when I find out when I can come home again. I would have taken you with me, but you know I can't handle the stress your pregnancy brings on. I want you to book your flight home from Tahiti soon though. I do not want you here when the baby comes," he instructed with his parting words.

"Yes, I am aware of that," Blair returned.

"Great, well goodbye, Princess, be good." He pecked her lips and then turned around and walked out.

"Bye, Mathew."

"You were saying, Miss?" The waiter brought her back to attention. Her cheeks instantly flushed, realizing he had been there the entire time.

"I'm terribly sorry. I just wanted to change my order from the cheesecake to a citrus fruit cup, the smallest size you have please," Blair explained.

"Are you sure, Miss? I mean it is our specialty and…." He eyed her pregnant stomach, which was still growling.

"The fruit cup will be all, thank you." She cut him off and motioned him away with her hands. As soon as he was gone, she threw more than enough money on the table and took off. Screw the damn fruit cup. She'd rather go to captivity with Chuck Bass and fall asleep. Her birthday officially felt like nothing anymore.

She stepped out of the dining room, only to have someone grab hold of her arm. She spun around and came face to face with the devil himself. He looked stressed and frantic. Her eyes trailed inside the clear view of where she and Mathew's table had been. She shook her head and sighed.

"Chuck, why do you do that to yourself?"

He did not answer, but simply leaned in and kissed her.

--

A/N: So check out the pictures, vote on my poll, and don't forget to leave a review if you are still enjoying it.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: _**The Other Man**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: "I know your husband hates me. I can see it in his eyes. Don't try to deny it, Blair," Chuck spoke with a wronged pride. He was the other man, but a jealous and possessive to the core. Chuck/Blair

A/N: All you wonderful reviewer's are amazing.

Chuck's Birthday Gift to Blair (Remove the Spaces): http : / / www . tiffany . com ?fromGrid=1&sku=19545083&mcat=148204&cid=287464&search_params=s+1-p+1-c+287464-r+-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t+

--

"Do not ever pull a stunt like that again," Blair seethed with deadly eyes. She slowly came towards him as he sat on the bed. How he had convinced her to return to his private loft on the beach, she'd never know.

The kiss had been full of pure passion. It was too much for her to take, but he didn't stop. Every vibe in him pumped with irrational jealousy. She knew he hated seeing her with _Mathew_. It drove him mad. He clearly had watched her the whole time from a distance. But luckily, he didn't dare storm in and let his envy get the best of him. Instead he waited and brewed. So when she finally rounded the corner, he contained himself no longer.

Even worse, the kiss had been enjoyable for her, in a sick and twisted kind of way at least.

"You promised me that as soon as _he_ left, you were mine," Chuck defended with clenched teeth. The green monster on his back continued to grow.

"I'm not an object to obtained, Bass. Besides, this will be our final meeting. I do not wish to see you, ever again after tonight." She sighed with fake sympathy and then lounged on the bed beside him. The bedroom suite was absolutely gorgeous, something only a billionaire could afford.

"You will see me; in fact you will leave your husband for me. That is _my _baby inside of you and I will not have that man anywhere near it," he leered. His voice was filled with a twisted confidence. He knew that he was getting to her. The kiss had made it clear she was not as detached from him as she claimed.

Blair was silent at his words. She merely stared straight ahead, a distant look in her eyes.

"I have a gift for you," Chuck offered. His voice was now softer as he turned towards her. She broke from her blatant stare and their eyes connected.

"You do?" Her words were not so cold, but sounded very weak. She had a hoarse voice and glazed over eyes. He nodded with a smirk and then climbed off the bed. He went to a safe on the wall and took out a box. The classic turquoise box with a white bow, and tiffany logo was what her eyes took in immediately.

"I know you put things on hold and I also am aware that _Mathew_ failed to buy your hearts true desire," he remarked. He got back on the bed and next to her. His insides screamed with glory when his arm was able to slide around the back of her shoulders and she did not flinch away.

"How-how would you know what my heart's true desire is," Blair stuttered. Her strong front had fallen apart. She watched in awe as he gently set the box in her hands, which rested on top of her seven month swollen stomach.

"Because I know you," Chuck replied. He then chuckled in a husky tone and motioned towards the gift.

"Go on, open it."

She did not respond, but her hands pull at the bow. It fell off and disappeared into the comforter of the bed. Then her hands pulled off the lid. As soon as she saw what was inside she gasped.

It was exactly what she wanted, but never dreamed of obtaining. They were the most expensive earrings Tiffany's had. Elegant, timeless, and captivating diamond drop earrings. They were of dazzling, round, marquis, and pear-shaped diamonds in platinum. Their cost was about five-hundred and thirty-thousand dollars, not counting tax.

"I cannot accept these," Blair refuted. She shook her head, squeezed her eyes shut, and struggled to hand the box back to him. That was a bad idea. He reached his hand up and grabbed her wrists, soothing them. His skin felt amazing against hers, so warm.

"Yes, you can and you will. We both know they were what you wanted and they are what you shall have," Chuck concluded. Her eyes opened slowly and connected with his. He leaned in to kiss her, but she didn't stop him. It was long, but soft. When they pulled apart her forehead rested against his. She breathed unevenly.

"Why do you do this, Chuck?" Blair asked in a strained whisper. One of her hands grasped the box tightly while the other rested on his chest.

"I enjoy spoiling you," Chuck replied with a playful chuckle. He was surprised to see she did not dare roll her eyes, but instead remained serious, real.

"Regardless, it should have stopped at the wedding gift you sent me." The coldness almost came back to her, but chickened out at the last moment. She had no hope not to fall into his trap or warmth, however one looked at it. She wasn't sure how to view it.

"That was my favorite gift of all. I found it a rather romantic gesture, actually," he mused. His forehead lifted from hers and he tucked a curl behind her ear. She blinked at him with tired, cheerless eyes. If she only gave him the chance, he was certain he could bring the life back to them that had once been.

"Please, already drawn divorce papers and promised payment from the bank of Chuck Bass? Not to mention, the key to your suite that was also included." She laughed bitterly at the memory. Mathew had demanded to know who the gift was from, but she didn't tell him. He probably had his suspicions, but oh well. She did not wish to think of her husband at the moment.

"If I recall, that gift was put to much use." He took the Tiffany's box from her hands and put it on the nightstand. Then his arms wrapped around her chests and his lips trailed on her jawbone.

"I'm still married, Chuck," Blair refuted. She did not push him off, but shivered.

"I was talking about the room key, Blair. You do remember when you first showed up at my door, don't you? I let you in right away, no strings attached." How he cherished that memory. Her marriage had made him want to jump off a rooftop. So the day she showed up for _comfort_ as she claimed, he thought that he had died and gone to heaven.

"Aside from having to kick out the whore, you had there prior." The real jealousy in her voice was buried down deep under sinister bitterness.

"But I did for you and I haven't been with one since. You do know that, don't you?" Chuck reminded in a husky voice. He then nuzzled his nose into her neck. She smelled so sweet.

"Stop nuzzling me," Blair snapped. She shifted uncomfortably, but it was no use. He had her pinned underneath his affection.

"But you have such soft skin," he murmured. His lips kissed her neck. It was still his fetish after all the years that had passed. He knew it would never change.

"Yeah, fat girl skin," she whimpered.

"What?" Chuck furrowed his brow and looked up. He saw that her harsh exterior was gone completely now. She was still defensive, but even not much of that was left. She appeared as a lost little girl in need of love and guidance. It broke his heart.

"Oh shut up. I know you have not suddenly become deaf. You heard me." Her eyes narrowed. It was not him who deserved her anger, but she knew he'd take it.

"Blair, you're pregnant, not fat," he stressed. His hands caressed her cheeks and he shook his head.

"It's the same thing," Blair gulped. Water gathered in her eyelids. He swept his hand under them and acted as if he had not noticed at all.

"No, it's not. You're not fat, but just so beautifully rounded. I love seeing your belly so full with _my _child," Chuck grinned. His eyes traveled down to her stomach and he felt the butterflies swarm. Slowly, his hands lifted up her dress to reveal her porcelain-like skin. She had kept stretch-marks away, how he did not know.

"_Mathew's _child," she sounded. His eyes darted back to hers and lit with flames of anger. His hands touched her stomach possessively.

"_My _son. _He _is _mine_, Blair. He is _ours_," Chuck seethed. He felt his fingertips stroke her strained skin and then realized what had happened.

"You let me touch him." His eyes widened. Blair looked panicked all of the sudden. She shook her head and parted her lips, but no excuse came out. Finally, she spoke.

"Only because I knew we'd have sex later." It was a lame lie.

"Lie, your lips don't match your mouth." He smirked in triumph. His hands continued to feel her distended belly as he did so. It felt other worldly.

And then they felt it, their hands pressed against her stomach.

The baby boy inside of her kicked. He kicked hard and continuously, like he knew who was looking for him and wanted to make a grand introduction.

She suddenly felt more scared than ever before.

"Do not say things like that anymore," Blair snapped. She went to push his hands off her stomach and he felt panic rise in him. Her breathing became heavy.

Chuck stared into her eyes intensely. Even though it was his victory, he felt terrible. He did not like to see her feel so helpless. So he stroked her stomach soothingly and slowly pulled his hands off. The baby stopped kicking as soon as his fingertips lifted from her skin.

"Fine, but you're starting to trust me again. You let me touch your stomach, the baby." He lied down on his side and sighed; his eyes looked up to her.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Bass." Blair attempted a dissatisfied sounding noise, but failed. Instead, she groaned as she became unable to move out of the plush bed.

"You do," Chuck smirked. She rolled her eyes, but stopped when he got back up to help her. He lifted her back and lied her down on her side. He had read in baby books that to lie on your back was pure torture, on your stomach inacceptable, but on your side the best.

"I should leave. _My _husband will be calling me." The words were as flimsy as paper in strength.

"I don't give a fuck," Chuck remarked cynically. He let his anger get the best of him again. That was what made him a terrible lover, but that was okay. He wanted to be more than just a lover. He had to be with the baby coming, especially so soon.

"Ugh, must you be so crude twenty-four seven?" The phrase 'twenty-four seven' made her recall how Mathew had said it. She felt defensive with her husband's remark. The little voice in the back of her head told her that he had no right to speak of a man he knew so little of. But that was wrong. She should not be defending Chuck, even in inner thoughts.

"You love that about me." Chuck wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his nose into her collarbone.

"I love nothing about you and I never will again." She stared straight ahead. With all the strength she had, she tried to kill the heart that pumped rapidly for him.

"Hurt me all you want if it helps heal the pain. I don't mind." His words were truthful, sincere.

"I want to leave," Blair whispered. She had to get out. He had her in too deep again. There was no fight left in her. It wasn't good to stay, it was stupid.

"But you're going to stay," Chuck stated with confidence.

"Just until morning," she reminded.

"Then I rue the day."

--

A/N: How was it?


	5. Chapter 5

Title: _**The Other Man**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: "I know your husband hates me. I can see it in his eyes. Don't try to deny it, Blair," Chuck spoke with a wronged pride. He was the other man, but a jealous and possessive to the core. Chuck/Blair

A/N: I love you readers. You're amazing!

Tahiti: http : / / home . wangjianshuo . com /archives/2003/05/13/tahiti-village-man . boat . jpg

(Really just look Tahiti up on Google Images and prepare to be amazed)

--

"Be careful," Chuck breathed for the hundredth time. He had one hand on her back while the other grasped her waist. After he watched her stare dreamingly at the clear, aqua water of Tahiti, he practically forced her into a swimsuit and out into the water of his shallow, loft's private beach water.

"I look ridiculous," Blair scoffed and shook her head. He had presented her with a maternity swimsuit, but it was a bikini. It was a dark purple color and although not restricting, she knew how terrible it must look.

"You look gorgeous," he sighed. His lips then kissed her cheek. She flinched briefly, but he counted it a victory since she did not pull away. Instead, she allowed him to continue to ease her down into the water.

"For a beached whale maybe," she muttered. Her eyes looked down in a solemn manner as she spread out her legs in the water. It came up just below her breasts, which had swelled during her pregnancy greatly.

"Blair, please stop. Doesn't the water feel nice for your back?" He remembered reading about it in a baby book he had brought along with him on his flight to Tahiti. At first, he thought he looked ridiculous, but after awhile paid those who looked on him no mind. He needed to know what she was going through so that he could prove that he was the one who would be there to support her.

"It does," Blair admitted. She turned to look at him, her chestnut curls blew lightly in the refreshing breeze. It was such a beautiful day in such a gorgeous place. It made her want to stay there forever, but that was a dangerous thought. So she turned her back to him again.

He smirked at her still apparent stubbornness. It was thinning the longer she stayed with him, like he knew it would. It had been a few days since her birthday and he had kept her with him. It was a thrill to have her so close, even if she constantly reminded him that he did not have her completely. They had less fights though. Well except for one where he demanded she takeoff her wedding ring.

"Come here," Chuck whispered. He brought his hands under her bottom and pulled her into his lap. She gasped at his actions and awkwardly arched her back.

"Just relax." His voice was so soothing. It always had been.

"You don't play fair, Bass." She shook her head in disapproval, but did melt her back against him. Her hands rested atop of her swollen stomach and she closed her eyes. She heard him chuckle, but then stopped abruptly. What on earth was he up to?

"You're not wearing your wedding right," Chuck remarked. Her eyes snapped open and she saw his eyes zoned in on her hands.

"I-I… my fingers are swollen. Haven't you noticed how sausage-like they have become?" Blair retorted with a dry voice. When he continued to stare, she became more defensive.

"I'm going to wear it around my neck when I go back to…"

Her voice cut short when the baby kicked harder than before. She released a short breath and grabbed his hands. He felt the kicking, as it increased. She swore that she saw Chuck Bass actually grin.

"He's too rough," Blair commented.

"Ease up on Mommy, kid," Chuck murmured. His fingertips trailed soothingly along her swollen belly. She stayed deadly silent. He frowned in confusion. It was surprising that no harsh comment had been thrown back at him.

"You're the first person who has associated me with that word," she said, just above a whisper.

"What? Mommy?" he asked. It could not possibly be true. He knew that he had to of misheard her. After all, it had been obvious since she was a child that Blair Waldorf was destined to be a doting mother.

Blair merely nodded subtly.

He was not sure what he should stay so instead kissed her shoulder. The corner of his eye caught a light smile on her lips, but it dropped quickly. It still gave him an unexplainable high though.

--

"I only accompanied you to dinner because I'm hungry," Blair reminded him. She stared at him across the candle lit table. It was nighttime, but the eating, outside was all set up. It was by the water and the light breeze from the ocean carried the smell of tropical flowers and sea water.

"I know," Chuck smirked with a shrug. He casually looked around and sipped his Scotch. There was a reason for the lacking of people around them. He wanted privacy so he simply paid for it.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked with a smile. He was unaware that there was anything different about the couple before him. He did not see two people having an affair, but what from afar appeared as an unusually content wealthy couple, expecting a child.

"May I have the shrimp salad please? No dressing or croutons," Blair replied. She handed him the menu and then sipped her ice water.

"Are you sure, Miss? It is a rather small portion and…" the waiter eyed her cautiously.

"Yes!" she snapped. Her hands then covered her stomach as he gawked at it. She shrank in her seat and pouted her ruby lips.

Chuck stared at Blair with pursed lips. He then let out a large breath and turned to look at the waiter.

"I'll have the Garlic Grilled Jumbo shrimp. Also make that a side salad and give her the Chicken Linguini Alfredo. Thank you," he stated with force. He then handed the waiter the menus. The man walked away quickly, right before Blair was able to protest.

"Chuck…" She shifted uncomfortably in her seat as her ruby lips pouted.

"Blair, you are eating for two. I won't hear of it again," Chuck cut her off immediately. When she silenced and her eyes fell, he sighed. Slowly, he got up from his seat and came to where she sat in the booth. He slid his arm around her shoulders and kissed her jawbone.

"I did not mean to be so short with you." He knew that her emotions were on high lately. Sometimes it worked in his favor, but other times not so much. She seemed down tonight, instead of bitter. He did not like to see her that way though. The whole weight issue she had was beginning to wear him down too.

"Can't we just order something with fewer calories, Chuck?" Blair pleaded as she turned to look at him. Her wall was gone and her mood swing had happened. She couldn't help it. A long time ago, before they broke, he made her feel secure. It was like the lost little girl down inside of her reappeared and begged for him.

"Stop with this, baby," Chuck asserted. He shook his head and stroked her cheek. His other hand then placed itself on her baby bump.

"But…" She started to protest again, but he didn't give her much leverage.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" he stated point-blank. His ebony colored eyes burned down deep into her chestnut ones. His voice was so husky, sincere, and serious. Yet still, she remained unsure. He shook his head and breathed a strained laugh.

"Shit Blair, I would love you if you gained a hundred pounds. It isn't about body images with us. That isn't love," Chuck stressed. He needed her to see. She was so close to letting him in, he felt it. It burned through his skin and buried down deep in his heart. He had to break down the barrier completely, but in that process he also had to make her see why he loved her so much. Yes, she was gorgeous, but that was miniscule in all the better things that made up Blair. That was his Blair.

Her eyes widened at his words. There was no way he was serious. No man thought like that. She was pregnant and her wrists were swollen. Yet, his choice of words…

"A hundred pounds?" Blair blurted.

"Yes," Chuck smirked. His fingertips trailed along the soft skin of her cheek as he pressed his forehead against hers. He felt her heart pumping fast against his chest.

She was done. Blair knew the wall was gone or at least ninety-percent of it. It wasn't fair that he broke it again. But then, in that moment she felt glad that he did. Her mouth wanted to work before her brain could give orders. It was bad, but she couldn't stop it.

"Chuck, I-I…" Blair started to say.

"Dinner is served." The waiter appeared with a grin and a tray. Chuck pulled away from her to look up and she finally breathed.

How could she almost say what she knew her mouth wanted to say? Her eyes widened and she pushed back her hair. She felt flustered and hot.

"One Garlic Grilled Jumbo Shrimp for you, Sir. And a Chicken Linguini Alfredo for you, Miss. Will that be all?" The waiter set down their plates in front of them and looked for further instruction.

"Yes, thank you," Chuck complied with a light smile.

The man turned and left without another word. When he was gone, Chuck turned back in his seat, still next to Blair. His former chair across from them was now long forgotten. Neither mentioned it.

"I know you're hungry," he told her as he unfolded his silverware. He watched from the corner of his eye as she studied him, but did not touch her own plate. So he stopped what he was doing and turned towards her.

"I am," Blair agreed with a light smile. Her voice was soft.

He smiled back at her and then grasped his fork. She watched as he twisted her pasta onto it and then held it up in front of her mouth.

"Here, tell me how it is," Chuck requested.

Blair stared at it for awhile, but then finally opened her mouth. It was a silly thought, but the pasta tasted amazing. And with Chuck staring at her the way he did, his eyes filled with lust, she didn't feel self-conscious. She didn't feel guilty for eating something with calories.

"It's good," she confirmed once she finished chewing. Then her eyes lit up. She grabbed hold of his hand and put it on her stomach.

"The baby likes it," Blair laughed.

Chuck felt his heart swell. He loved her laugh, but it had been so long. She wasn't being sarcastic or cynical, but sounded genuine, joyful. _His _son, and that title he would claim until the ends of the Earth, was going crazy. The baby seemed aware of his mother's laughter and the kicking increased.

"Oh, okay, enough little baby," she cooed. Seldom had seen her like that, even since she got pregnant. She spoke to her son in private. All of her walls came down and she was as sweet as could be.

But now Chuck sat next to her and witnessed all of it.

The baby, as if listening, slowed down on his kicking. Gradually, he retreated to stillness. Blair sighed in relief and looked up at Chuck. His eyes gazed at her as if… amazed.

"What did you want to tell me?" he asked. He wore a light smile and his voice was soft.

"What?" She shook her head in confusion.

"Chuck, I-I… What was that about?" Chuck clarified. He felt the butterflies in his stomach bounce off the walls inside of him.

Blair stared at him and bit her bottom lip. She felt trapped, but an odd sense of adrenaline pumped through her. Perhaps it was him buying her what she wanted, liking her in a bathing suit, or wanting her to eat what she wanted… or maybe it was… No, she had to think on instinct.

She kissed him.

--

A/N: So…?


	6. Chapter 6

Title: _**The Other Man**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: "I know your husband hates me. I can see it in his eyes. Don't try to deny it, Blair," Chuck spoke with a wronged pride. He was the other man, but a jealous and possessive to the core. Chuck/Blair

A/N: I think you will love this chapter, but I warn you not to get one-hundred percent comfortable with the stage Chuck and Blair appear to be at just yet.

Oh I also researched the sex issue with Blair being pregnant at seven months and such. I found it rather interesting and it was from a legit source, so no worries.

--

Chuck felt like he was on top of the world. Blair had kissed him first. It not only meant she wanted to kiss him, but that she desired for him to kiss her back. It wasn't a confession of love, but for now it was enough for him. He felt like she had praised him in the highest way and nothing could push him down again. There was a sense of unbreakable power, an everlasting pride.

"Chuck," Blair moaned against his lips as they entered the bedroom. Right after the kiss, he had grabbed her hand and taken her away from there. Of course, she heard him yell to the waiter to have it sent up when he called. There was no doubt in her mind that he'd let her get away with not eating.

"I can make you feel good, baby. Just be careful," Chuck told her in a husky tone. Unlike their usual, wild stumble to the bed, he led her by her waist in a fast, but coordinated walk. His lips kissed her neck as he did so, his favorite spot.

"I-I'm fine and so is the baby. My doctor promised me that _we _can't hurt the baby," she assured him with a nod. Her eyes then rolled back in her head and a low purr came from her lips. He chuckled in a sinister and satisfied manner. His hands roamed her body and stripped her of the maternity dress.

"You're so fucking gorgeous." He pulled back and gazed at her body in awe. She wore a maternity black laced push up bra and matching panties. He had convinced her on her second stay with him to drop the corset. It left marks on her skin that made him snap for some reason. Now she looked free, relieved in all her stunning glory.

"Thank you." Her voice was just above a whisper, but she wore the most sincere of soft smiles. She then took a step towards him and unbuttoned his shirt. When she fumbled with it in an attempt to hurry, his hand shot up and held hers.

"No, I want to take this slow. I have to memorize everything down to the last detail," Chuck told her. He then smiled and let go of her hand. She rid him of his shirt, then his belt, and finally his pants. He kicked them under the bed and enveloped her in his arms.

"I might block you," Blair giggled as he lowered her onto the bed. He straddled over her legs and shook his head with a mischievous grin. His hands stroked over her swollen belly.

"Oh I'll manage, I assure you," he nodded. She stared up at him with the brightest eyes, very playful. It had been a while since she looked at him like that, especially for what felt so consistent in time. He then placed his hands on the sides of the bed, up by her shoulders, he leaned over her.

"That feels so good." She moaned as his mouth suckled on her neck and then his lips trailed down to her breasts. He opened his eyes and admired them from several angels. They had always fit in his hands, but now enlarged by pregnancy; they spilled out and propped up.

"_My _baby has done wonders to your chest, Blair," Chuck said. His lips pecked kisses around her bright pink nipples and then sucked at each tip. Immediately her hips thrust upward and she cried out. He felt her hot, wetness press against him.

"There, there," he stroked her cheek affectionately as she lowered again. He came back over her, but made sure to apply no pressure on her stomach. Instead, he sat back and caressed the stretched skin with his hands. Her eyes snapped open and she gawked at him in shock.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Blair stuttered. Yes, he had complimented the look of pregnancy on her, but she told herself it was just him trying to get her to eat. His eyes flickered up to hers as he nuzzled his nose right above her belly button.

"I am enamored with having _my _son inside of you, Blair. Every time I see your swollen belly, all full because of _me_, I want nothing more than to cherish it over and over again. Will you let me?" Chuck's voice was so deep and husky. It was the sexiest sound she had heard in awhile, but then also so genuine.

"Please," she agreed with a nod. Tears of happiness trailed down her cheeks. It was like he took all of her insecurities about her body, in that moment, and destroyed them. She felt sexy and appealing. Her chestnut eyes watched as he sat up and positioned himself at her entrance. A feeling of anxiousness swept over her like a tidal wave. Her body wanted him so bad and so did her heart, her head.

"Promise to look at me the entire time," Chuck commanded. It was meant as a request, but when it left his lips there were so many nerves in his stomach, due to her past rejections, that it came out rougher than intended. His ebony colored eyes looked to her like a lost child.

"I will," Blair agreed instantly. She then held up her hands and took his.

"Thank you," he grinned. His body leaned back over hers and he kissed her lips softly. She nuzzled her nose against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his member brush against her center that oozed with lust for him. Her blood flow had definitely increased where it counted, basically the same place as her arousal. Her slick folds felt extra sexually sensitive as he slid his manhood up and down them, but did not yet enter her center.

"Chuck," she pleaded. Her eyebrows rose and lips pouted.

He smirked and drove his excited and most favorite appendage into her. She gasped immediately as a scream of satisfaction died on her lips. His hips moved up and down in perfect rhythm as he kissed her with full passion. She knew that the position he was in must have been tiring, but was too lost in her approaching orgasm to speak about it. Her body shook underneath him and her nails scratched his back.

"Just like old times," Chuck remarked with a grin.

"Oh yes, but better. Still so big…" Blair murmured, her thoughts descended through her lips without permission. He didn't seem to mind the comment, but in fact plunged deeper, quicker.

"Blair," he groaned.

"Chuck," she returned as if on cue.

His arms ached at all of his weight he supported, but it did not will him enough to stop. He kept his eyes locked with hers as she moaned, screamed, and gasped his name. There was nothing like it, there was no one like her. Damn, he loved her, so much it consumed him whole. So he told her.

"I love you," Chuck whispered into her ear.

At that moment, her pupils dilated and her hips thrust forward. She screamed his name in ear shattering volume as her body shook uncontrollably. It was an orgasm with a capital "O". And never before had one been so long-lasting or intense as it was then.

"Chuck!" His name was the last word on her lips as she fell off her peak and back onto the bed.

"Blair!" Chuck shouted. He came inside of her and filled her up with his essence. She stared up at him in aftershock and he fell beside her, equally exhausted. But he gained enough strength to pull her close to him, stroke her curls. He wanted to be affectionate and loving. His eyes watched as hers closed and she began to drift off to sleep.

"I love you," Blair whispered.

He felt his heart swell so much that it exploded and then grew anew. The butterflies went wild and told him to run on the rooftop and rejoice to the heavens. But as much of a thrill as that sounded, he'd rather lie beside her. She was now asleep, but held onto him.

"Never stop," Chuck prayed, "never stop again."

--

Chuck glanced at the clock as he entered the luxurious bathroom. It was nine o'clock at night and Blair was bound to wake-up soon, if only from hunger. He had called down and had new food made, same order, and brought to the loft. Then he had sat around and tried to think of a way to make her comfortable, to see that if she stayed in love with him this time it wasn't just going to be about him, but her too. He also wanted to show his ability to care for someone, and then she'd know that he was set on caring for _their _son too.

"Bath crystals, bubble bath, loofah, tea light candles, water proof massager, music, water, robe, sponges, cocoa butter lotion, towels, and shampoo, yes, all check," he muttered to himself as his eyes scanned around the room. Everything was within reach for when he'd need it.

He then went over to the bathroom to draw the water. It took him a while to determine the right temperature. He didn't want to scald her and the baby, but he also didn't want it to freeze her. Since when did bath water temperature get so difficult?

Finally, he got the right temperature. He smiled to himself in satisfactory as he dropped in bath crystals and then some bubble bath. Next, he positioned the lighted candles around the room and turned off the lights. It gave an alluring glow and very soothing atmosphere. It was perfect for Blair.

"Dinner," Chuck reminded himself and snapped his fingers. He quickly went into the kitchen and retrieved the covered plates that had been brought. He set them up on a table in the bathroom, where he could reach it from the Jacuzzi tub.

"Chuck," Blair called in a whine. It was the sound of her just waking-up. It made him jump at first, not expecting it. But he shook that off and went to the bedroom. She sat up in the bed, still completely nude, and mahogany colored curls sprawled down her back and in front of her chests. She held her pregnant tummy with both hands as she blinked her eyes to make him out.

"Everything is alright, love," he assured her and sat down on the bed. His hand reached up and caressed her cheek. She was still, but not rigid. He knew it would take some getting used to.

"I-I'm… well I'm hungry," she admitted sheepishly. Some of her insecurities had crept back up, especially since he was staring at her naked form.

"I knew you would be. Come with me, there's no need to get dressed." He cracked a grin which she did not understand. Blair allowed him to take hold of her waist and he slowly led her into the bathroom.

"Chuck," Blair gasped. She had not been expecting him to do something like that for her. In fact, she wasn't sure anyone other than Dorota had ever prepared a sensual bath for her before. Not sure how to respond she just leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Thank you," she told him. He nodded and then helped her into the water.

"Easy," Chuck said with a strained breath.

"I'm not that breakable," Blair responded with a playful tone. He chuckled and sat on the edge of the tub. Then her hand started to stroke his so he raised his eyebrow. She looked up at him abruptly and spoke.

"Will you get in with me?" The request was simple, but they both knew how much it really meant to him. He nodded almost right away and stripped of his clothing. Once he was in the tub she resituated herself so her back was pressed against his chest, as she sat in between his legs. She would have turned into him, but the baby bump would have just gotten in the way.

"Wet your hair," Chuck instructed. She turned her head around and sent him a questioning look.

"Why?" Her voice sounded both suspicious and intrigued.

"I want to wash it for you, to feel your luscious curls between my fingertips." After he explained, he handed her the showerhead and she wet her hair. Then he put it back and got the shampoo. She grabbed it from him when she caught hold of the label.

"This is the shampoo I always use," Blair whispered.

"I know," Chuck stated simply with a smirk. She turned to look at him and stared for awhile. He couldn't directly interpret her thoughts by her expression, but knew it wasn't bad. Then she turned her back to him again and relaxed into his chest. He started to gently massage her scalp with the shampoo in his hands.

"Mhmm," she smiled with closed eyes. Her hands reached down to hold her swollen tummy. It felt so much lighter though, so much nicer. Her back didn't hurt as much and she almost felt as light as she had been before she became pregnant.

"Keep your eyes closed while I rinse out the shampoo, Blair. I don't want it to get in your eyes, okay?" He spoke in such a caring voice. It made her heart swell and the butterflies in her stomach flutter around in absolute bliss.

"I'll keep them closed." She felt him pour water onto her hair, until it was washed free of the shampoo. Then he used both a sponge and the loofah to wash her entire body. He had to alter both of them a bit, but she tried to cooperate as much as her swelled mid-section would allow. Their eyes locked a lot, the gaze very intense.

"You haven't taken a hand off me once; you've always kept at least one on this entire time. Why?" Blair pondered during a moment of silence. His eyes flickered up to hers.

"I-I'm afraid that if I do then you'll start to pull away from me again. You said you loved me; I don't want you to regret it. I want you to say it again," Chuck admitted. As soon as the words left his lips and he heard them aloud, his eyes fell in shame. He didn't want her to think him weak or pathetic. She had called him that not too long ago. That was a dark day for them, one he didn't want to remember anymore.

"Chuck," Blair gasped. She lifted his chin and scooted as close to him as she could. His arms wrapped around her and he rested his cheek into the crook of her neck. His lips kissed the skin and his eyes closed. Their body heat and intimacy was incredible.

"I do love you." It was below the volume of a whisper, but he heard her loud and clear. He pulled back and their eyes met, their lips connected. They didn't break until both needed to breathe. And even then they rested their foreheads against each other as their chests heaved.

"Feel," she said next and took hold of his hand. She placed their hands together on her stomach. He cracked a large smile when he felt a kick. It was like the baby knew which moments were important and that he wanted to be a part of them.

"He's probably hungry," Chuck asserted. He reached over and took the plate of her pasta. Blair sat back in the warm water and he moved with her. She reached for the fork, but he didn't get it to her. Instead, he twisted the pasta on it like he had at dinner and held it up to her mouth.

"I can feed myself," Blair sighed.

"Humor me," he returned.

She rolled her eyes, but then opened her mouth. The pasta tasted amazing again and the feeling of being angry with herself for eating it, vanished. Once the pasta was gone she snuggled into his side, his hair wet from the warm water. It smelled heavenly. They stayed like that until the water turned cold and they started to prune. Neither wanted to leave the moment, face the real world in a sense. But the real world would wait and after the bath was only bed. They'd think about the rest tomorrow.

"You're cold," Chuck noted as he wrapped a fluffy towel around her body. Once she was dried, he got on his knees and put the cocoa butter, which he read was to keep stretch marks away, on her stomach.

"You've read a baby book?" Blair wondered.

"Just a few," he returned with a smirk. She chuckled lightly and shook her head. When he stood up, he pulled her into his embrace and kissed her on the lips.

"I don't want to talk about anything tonight," she told him when they parted. Even though she did not specify on what she meant, she knew he knew.

"I know," Chuck agreed. He took her back into the bedroom and they lied in bed next to each other. His arms brought her to him in a protective manner. And right before she had fully fallen asleep, he whispered to her.

"I'm sorry it had to be like this, for us, where we ended up I mean." He couldn't help, but wonder where they'd be now if he hadn't have hurt her so much. Then maybe she wouldn't have gotten married and been turned into the Ice Queen who had only recently been melted.

"I know, Chuck," Blair said back. Even stranger, she believed him too.

--

A/N: Beware of lurking drama. What did you think?


	7. Chapter 7

Title: _**The Other Man**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: "I know your husband hates me. I can see it in his eyes. Don't try to deny it, Blair," Chuck spoke with a wronged pride. He was the other man, but a jealous and possessive to the core. Chuck/Blair

A/N: I hope you enjoy.

--

"I hate the fact that I waddle," Blair muttered as her and Chuck walked along the beach. He held her hand and kept her close to him. The private beach where his loft was certainly came in handy. She was in a pastel yellow maternity bikini, with Chanel sunglasses, and a large sunhat. Chuck wore matching swim-trunks and a pair of RayBan sunglasses.

"I think it's sexy," he chuckled as he turned towards her. His hand reached up to lower his sunglasses so he could playfully kink his eyebrows at her.

"Oh I'm sure. What with all the hot little thin blonds walking around? Of course you'd go for the short, obnoxiously pregnant, brunette," she huffed and rolled her eyes. Another mood swing had clearly hit. Only, he better not mention that or she may have to hit him over the head.

"Silence, love, you're speaking nonsense," Chuck soothed in a calming, husky tone. He leaned into her and his hot breath hit her neck. His eyes brightened in delight when she closed her eyes and sighed happily. He decided to act upon the element of surprise and moved in to kiss her. Their lips connected and a fiery passion flowed between them, just like always. When they broke, Blair grinned at him.

"Let's go in the water," she suggested. It was so clear and beautiful. And it always lifted the weight off her back. And with less weight she was in a better mood. It was a very nice cycle for both of them.

"Alright," Chuck nodded. He took her hand and led her into the water. It was cool against her legs. She felt relieved and refreshed instantly. The simplest of tasks, like walking along beach, now made her sweat and out of breath.

"Right here," Blair told him. They stopped so that the water went just a bit above their waist. She knew Chuck wouldn't let her go out much further anyways, even with him there to hold her.

"Mhmm," Chuck smirked and leaned in. He put his face in between her neck and shoulder. His nose nuzzled against her soft skin as the sun shined down on his back.

"Chuck, why do you like being with me so much?" she asked all of the sudden. She felt his breath against her skin stop for a moment, but he remained calm and still.

"Because it's when I'm at my best and happiest," he replied with ease. His hands started to massage her lower back, where all of her baby weight usually targeted.

"But all this time we haven't been… _together_," Blair wondered.

"I've been miserable. You should have seen me on your wedding day," Chuck sighed. His tone turned very bittersweet in that moment. He had her in his arms now, but it wasn't easy to forget that dark, dark day. Even worse was at night when he knew the reception was over and Blair and her _husband _had retired to their bedroom suite.

"I'm glad I didn't," she shook her head. If she would have seen him, even with a wall to the sky, she may have broken down. It wasn't that hard to imagine fleeing from her wedding in a black stretch limo.

"Let's not talk about it anymore," he finalized. Blair nodded her head and pecked his lips when he pulled back some. A light wave came and she giggled in delight at the feeling. His whole face seemed to brighten at her laughter.

"What about Avery?" Chuck inquired.

Blair furrowed her brow in confusion.

"For the baby's name," he added.

Her eyes widened for a moment, but then returned to normal. They had talked about the baby, but the naming issue did not feel one-hundred percent. She was still worried that the baby was not his. She knew he would definitely be devastated if that happened, despite what he said.

Finally, she sighed and spoke with a smile.

"He couldn't have a nickname. I do like Xavier though." As soon as she spoke the first sentence, it already felt more comfortable. How did he have such an effect on her? It was scary.

"Would they call him X?" Chuck gave her a knowing smile. Xavier did not exactly have a nickname. Sure, he was risking her hormones kicking in and attacking him for point that out, but well he did it.

"Over my dead body," Blair scoffed.

"Alright, then if Xavier and Avery are out of the question…" he prompted.

"Well not completely." She couldn't help it if she was so indecisive. It was her baby's name they were talking about after all. The subject matter was one of the most important.

"How about Damian?" Chuck offered.

"I like it, but the not having a nickname thing is still irking me," she returned.

"Okay so you want a name where he can have a nickname?" He spoke as he scooped up some water and put it on her hot back. She shot him a thankful look and nodded.

"Correct, unless I really like it without a nickname, oh and I want it to stand for something great. He won't be ordinary," Blair explained with all the details. People had told her that when you chose a baby name it chose you in a way. For one, when you heard it, it just felt right and for two, sometimes you'd have names prepared and then see the baby and then you'd be sure about a name for him.

"That's for sure," Chuck agreed. He then took her hand and led her out of the water. They needed to go inside because it was getting too hot for her. He knew that she was getting used to him being so over-protective. She didn't even object anymore.

"Wait, what about Leonardo Bass?" Blair asked as they walked towards the loft.

"Like DiCaprio?" he chuckled. His eyebrows rose in playful question.

"No, like Leonardo da Vinci, you know, as in one of the major geniuses of the renaissance and all time," she stressed and rolled her eyes. She was so cute when she did that.

"But Raphael was so much more of a ladies' man," Chuck mused with a flash of his infamous Bass smirk.

"Chuck, I'm serious! We could call him Leo, Leo Bass." She hit him playfully and then started to giggle.

"I suppose it does have a certain ring to it. Then again I like Clyde and John too," Chuck spoke in an _innocent _tone. There was a slight chance she'd not catch on him or the meaning of the names…

"Bass, we are not naming our child after Clyde Barrow or John Dillinger. John is far too common a name anyways," Blair told him with a knowing smirk. She caught him. She always caught him.

"Can you at least consider Clyde?" he sighed hopefully.

"I can tell you I'm going to consider it…"

"Blair," he pouted his lips.

"Fine, I'll consider," she laughed. He looked ridiculous. The pout wasn't exactly something Chuck Bass wore that often. She now knew why.

"Okay, how does Clark sound?" He had a lot of names, but the baby name book had helped. Not that she or anyone else had to know that.

"Like Superman, no thanks." Blair shook her head.

"I was actually speaking of Gable," Chuck informed her.

All of the sudden she stopped. Her face lit up with a huge grin and she was practically bouncing in her bikini. Not that he was objecting.

"Ooh, Gone with the Wind, what about Rhett?" she turned to him all excited.

"Rhett Bass?" Chuck asked to get a feel for it.

"Rhett Butler, Rhett Bass, can't you see it. Hello, I'm Rhett, Rhett Bass." She lowered her voice and attempted to give him the Bass man seductive look.

"It does flow nicely," he admitted. The name started to feel right to both of them. It was unique and he definitely wanted _his _child to be unlike others.

"And it has meaning. Gone with the Wind is us. We are Scarlett O'hara and Rhett Butler, well minus being from the South, but that's irrelevant," Blair told him.

"So then we'd be naming our baby after us in a way?" Chuck felt the butterflies in his stomach swarm. If she wanted to give the baby a name that stood for them then it meant she down deep though the baby was for sure his.

"That is what I mean," she nodded. She was pleasantly obliviously to his hope.

"I like it. I like it a lot," Chuck grinned. He then leaned in and kissed her thankfully. Even if she didn't know what he was thanking her for.

--

A/N: Drama is still lurking. Oh and the name and its meaning will be very significant later. Tell me your thoughts on the chapter please.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: _**The Other Man**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: "I know your husband hates me. I can see it in his eyes. Don't try to deny it, Blair," Chuck spoke with a wronged pride. He was the other man, but jealous and possessive to the core. Chuck/Blair

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I warned you about the drama.

--

Blair lounged in a lawn-chair by the pool in her brand-new black, maternity bikini. Chuck had presented it to her that very morning since they were going to the pool. She had been hesitant, since they were not at the secluded area of the resort anymore, but he finally got her to put it on. Now she was waiting for him to return with a drink for them, virgin for her of course.

She heaved a sigh and flipped through her magazine. Instead of her usual Vogue or Runway, it was an FAO Schwarz catalog. She had prepared décor wise back home for the baby, but toys were something that her son could always have more of.

"Did you hear that Chuck Bass is here at the resort?"

Blair's head snapped up when she heard a giggle beside her. With sunglasses on she strategically turned her head in just the slightest way to see who had spoken. Just a few chairs down, two blond bimbos in bikinis sat down. Her eyes instantly narrowed at their perfectly sculpted bodies.

"Well duh, he's like the number one catch for all of us single hot women. I mean not only is he Godly handsome, but the man has so much freaking money," the blond in the orange bikini told the other in the blue. She acted in such a dramatic manner, moving her hands out in front of her.

"Wait, are you sure he's single? Tamera told me she saw him with some fat, pregnant chick last night?" blue bikini questioned.

Blair quickly turned away from them and looked down to her stomach. She put her hands on it. It wasn't that big, was it? Well of course it was. She was seven months pregnant. Her head turned to look at the women again. How the hell was she supposed to compete with that? Mathew had been right. She should have been watching what she ate.

"Oh I heard about that too, but honestly I'm not worried. I know for a fact he's not married and if he knocked some girl up then, I mean considering how many women he's been with it's not all that surprising. Point is that they are not married and therefore he's fair game. Easy game in fact, if she's all huge and stuff," orange bikini smirked. She shrugged her shoulders and giggled loudly.

Blair felt suddenly nauseous. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body, hiding it from the world. Then she moved away from the women and the pool area as fast as she could. She cut through the grass, headed to the private area of the resort. It was bumpy and she stumbled.

"Shit!" she muttered as she fell to her knees. Immediately, her hand went to hold her stomach as a reflex. She dropped the towel and sat down in the grass. Oh great, her knees were a bit scraped up. She brushed off the dirt with her hands. Hot tears came to her eyes, but they weren't from the miniscule injuries. She wiped them away though and forced herself to gain control.

She really hoped no one had seen her clumsiness.

"Blair, what the hell were you thinking?!" Chuck screamed. She looked up and watched as he ran over to her. Great, he had realized she was gone, came to find her, and watched her fall.

"I was tired. I wanted to go back to the loft," Blair lied. She then attempted to stand up, but that didn't work for a couple reasons. One, that was impossible without help and two, he stopped her.

"Slow down there; look what happened to your knees? Honestly, what were you thinking running or going back alone? What if something worse happened when you fell down? You could have had a miscarriage," Chuck scolded.

"I don't need you to tell me how to be careful. I'm not a _child_," she retorted. He stopped examining her knees and slowly met her eyes.

"I didn't say you were," he responded carefully. His hand reached up to touch her cheek. He saw in her eyes that something was wrong, off.

"And it's not my fault that I fell. It's yours or Mathew's or whoever's baby this is," Blair blubbered. Damn, her hormones. The tears came back and her voice got all messed up.

"_My _fault, _my _baby," Chuck corrected with a stern tone. His eyes narrowed for a brief moment, but then when he saw her crying, he sighed.

"Let me help you up."

She nodded, knowing there was no other way up. She waited to hear him grunt or make a face, but he didn't. Even if she was heavy, he just smiled softly at her as he brought her up. Then he forced her to lean against him as they walked back to the loft.

"As soon as we get back you're letting me clean your cuts. I don't want you getting the smallest of infections. I'm not one-hundred percent sure, but it can't be good for the baby. Anything that hurts you, hurts him as far as I'm concerned," Chuck told her.

"I could clean them myself," Blair returned. She kept her eyes forward and her chin as high as she could.

"You can't even shave your legs yourself. Your tummy gets in the way," he chuckled. His hand reached out and stroked it. She shifted herself uncomfortably, but he didn't notice.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked in a cold, casual tone.

"That you're seven months pregnant," he stated in a 'isn't it obvious' kind of voice.

"Well I'm sorry that me being seven months pregnant is such an inconvenience. I'll try not to get any bigger," Blair scoffed. She crossed her arms over her stomach and shook her head. Chuck stopped, finally realizing some of what was going on, and reached out to grab her. He turned her towards him and looked her directly in the eye.

"You know that is not what I meant. You have two months to go, Blair, and you will grow as much as you're supposed to," he asserted. His hands rested atop of her stomach. She opened her mouth to respond, but then…

The baby kicked again.

Both looked down to her stomach.

"See, it's settled," Chuck smirked.

It was hard for her to stay angry or sad with the baby kicking. Her mood-swings took over and she became happy again, if only short-termed. A smile came to her lips and she leaned in to kiss him. Chuck kissed her back in appreciation. He felt like he had really dodged a bullet. Silently, he thanked his son.

--

_The next day…_

"The hotel is perfect. There are minimum changes needed when Bass Industries takes over it," Chuck told her as they walked around outside the resort area. It was a gorgeous day outside. The sky was blue with the sun shining and they were at a closed in Lagoon area surrounded by white sand. Nothing seemed out of place. It appeared to be heaven on earth.

"You always did have a good eye for that, Bass," Blair responded with a proud smile. He turned towards her and examined her from her feet to her head. She wore a floor-length chiffon dress. It was a light lavender color made of silk with an empire seam. She looked absolutely stunning.

"That's not all I had a good eye for," he smirked. She looked at him and then rolled her eyes playfully. When she laughed, his heart lifted and the butterflies in his chest fluttered.

"When do you have to meet to finalize it all?" she sighed with a hint of sadness in her voice. She didn't like the idea of him being away from her, even if for a few hours. There was something unsettling about it in the pit of her stomach.

"Tonight, it will be a dinner meeting. I'd have you come, but I know you'd just get bored. I can call room service to be delivered tonight whenever you want." He sounded very affectionate and caring. His hand moved to stroke her lower back and he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Thank you," Blair replied. But she pulled away from him some and the tone in her voice was just a bit more distant than before. Her eyes looked away from him.

"Then what's wrong?" Chuck questioned with a frown. They walked back onto the secluded area of the resort.

"Nothing," she answered. Her head shook and then she picked up her pace. She went into the loft, but he was quick behind her. He came inside and saw as she stood with her back to him by the bed.

"Blair, what is going on?" he asked again, but with a sterner tone. His brow furrowed and his lips pursed. He didn't understand it. It could have been a mood change, but it was different than the others. She sounded more like she had before, when she was cold and bitter.

"I told you nothing," Blair snapped. She turned towards him with a frown and curls in her face. He still saw her red and puffy eyes though.

"It doesn't seem like nothing," Chuck replied. He strode towards her, even when she backed up. His hands reached up to touch her cheeks and he wiped at the tears.

"You're ashamed of me," she whimpered. It slipped past her lips before she could stop it. Quickly, she shook her head and parted her lips to disclaim it, but nothing came out. Her voice was suddenly gone. It was like her body had been taken over by her emotions and her brain was no longer running things.

"Blair, I'm not," he insisted.

"Yes, you are," Blair nodded, "I can see it in your eyes. It's like before, but worse. You don't want me near your business stuff. You don't trust me." She pulled her hands away from him and backed up as she shook her head.

Chuck watched with fearful eyes as her wall started to build back up. He physically rushed towards her to stop it. He couldn't let her go there again. He wouldn't be able to take it.

"Stop it, Blair. This is all in your head. You're going through another mood swing and it's a defense mechanism," he told her.

"No, it's not! I don't blame you! Why would you want your business partners to see you with a married, pregnant woman! Their dates are probably all little single, skinny blonds! Hell, I bet you even have a stand in girl waiting for you!" she raged and backed away from him.

"One, you're crazy! Two, you're the one who's married not me! I can't solve that problem for you! It's up to you to get a fucking divorce! I am _single_!" Chuck screamed.

Blair suddenly fell silent and just stared at him. Tears trickled down her cheeks, her eyes red and puffy. And then, without another word, she went to the closet and got out her suitcase. She pulled open drawers and dumped in her clothes. When he realized it wasn't a bluff and she was at the door, he ran and got in front of her. It was eerily familiar.

"No, no, no, don't leave! I'm sorry, Blair. I didn't mean to yell at you, okay? You're not crazy and I'm not ashamed of you. I didn't mean single in that way, I…" His words came out fast and jumbled. When she didn't even seem to acknowledge that he was speaking, he lost his voice.

"I'd like to spend tonight in _my_ hotel room, alone with _my _baby," Blair stated simply. She crossed her arms and looked directly past him. He didn't miss her use of _my_.

"No, you-you won't come back," Chuck stuttered.

"Whether that's true or not, you can't make me stay here tonight. I'm going back to my room. I want to be alone. You have your business deal anyways. We both know how important that's always been to you," she told him. Their eyes met. Hers were not so detached, but just sad.

"Blair, I-I want you to be here when I get back," he pleaded.

She looked down and closed her eyes. He didn't say what she needed to hear. He never could really. She was first in his life, until something else came along, just like it had before. Then things got so worse and… well stuff happened, and they broke-up. She didn't want to go through with that again. If anything, she really did need time to think. But she had to get him to leave first.

"Just go before you're late," Blair told him. She set down the suitcase and went to sit down on the bed. He came towards her and knelt down. His hands took hold of her cheeks.

"I love you," Chuck vowed.

"I know, I love you too," she replied. It wasn't a lie, but that didn't make it enough. She watched as he stood up and gently kissed her on the forehead.

"I won't be long, I promise."

And then he left.

"Neither will I," Blair said to herself. She then stood up, took hold of her suitcase and old room key, and left the paradise loft that she had come to know as heaven before everything went to hell.

--

Blair stood in the elevator as her stomach twisted with nerves. That wasn't the only thing in there unsettling either. The baby seemed to move much more than usual, as if he was upset. He was kicking up a storm, but much harder than before. She put her hand to her stomach and pressed to try and soothe him. It didn't work.

"Mommy is only trying to protect you. I just don't know what I'm going to do right now. I'll figure it out before it makes me mess your life up too though, baby," she promised him. Her voice was just above a whisper. Some of it came out in a strained sob. She tried not to cry when she spoke to him. No matter how silly that sounded.

The elevator dinged and she stepped out. Her feet felt heavier with each step. The hallway had a quiet and eerie feeling to it. When she stepped outside her door and put the key in, the little voice in her head told her to go back to the loft. It all felt off.

But still, she opened the door.

She stepped inside and put down her suitcase. She locked the door, went into the bathroom, and wiped her eyes. When she came out and went towards the bed. She noticed one thing she hadn't before.

"Mathew?" Blair gasped.

--

A/N: Sorry for the cliff. You knew it was coming though, right?


	9. Chapter 9

Title: _**The Other Man**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: "I know your husband hates me. I can see it in his eyes. Don't try to deny it, Blair," Chuck spoke with a wronged pride. He was the other man, but jealous and possessive to the core. Chuck/Blair

A/N: Just be ready.

--

"Mathew?" Blair gasped. She froze immediately, and stood a mere foot away from him. In an uncomfortable fashion, she crossed her arms over her swollen stomach. Her voice grew dry and she felt lightheaded. There was a feeling, whether she wanted to address it or not, that wished she had stayed back at the loft or at least away from this room.

"Good, you're already packed," Mathew nodded and stood up. He straightened the lapels of his jacket and then came and took her suitcase from her. His mood was unpleasant, but contained. He showed little emotion.

"Wh-what?" she questioned. Her brow was furrowed in confusion. She reached her hands out to take back her suitcase, but he seemed to refuse to give it back to her. Instead, he walked to the door and placed his hand on the knob. He turned back to face her.

"We're going home," he stated sternly. The tone of voice he had made it clear that he was in no mood for further discussion. It was not a question, but an order, a command.

"But, I-I'm not ready to go _home… _yet," Blair stuttered. She took a step back and the back of her legs hit the foot of the bed. There was some kind of pull with this place. She wanted to stay there. Okay, so may be the place had nothing to do with it, but… Chuck. Crap, what was he going to…

"I'm not in the mood to play these games with you, Blair. Don't think for a second I'm not well aware of what has been going on these past few days. Your affair is over and you are coming back home, with me," Mathew asserted. He set down the suitcase by the door and walked towards her when she still just stood there.

"You-you know?" she gulped. Her eyes narrowed. She didn't think he did no matter how naive that sounded. Maybe she thought he didn't care enough to figure it out.

"I knew. We'll use past tense now since like I said, it's over. I will hear no more of it and you are never to see Charles Bass again. Are we clear?" He got so close to her that they were nose to nose. The tension in the air was horrible. His eyes seemed to look down on her.

She felt small and humiliated. She was so used to listening to him, doing what he told her in order to make him happy. Only, when he said she'd never see Chuck again… it hurt her heart. She didn't think that was something she could do. It just wasn't possible.

"Mathew, I-I can't do that. He-he… the baby might be his and… I-I just can't leave him here like that. I don't know if I can leave him at all," Blair stuttered. She wanted to look away from him, but his livid eyes kept her in an unbreakable stare-off.

"Blair, are you listening to yourself talk right now? You don't leave the person you're having an affair with. If anything, you'd leave your husband, but we both know you're not leaving me. After all that I have done for you, everything I have given you. You will not walk out on me or this marriage," Mathew seethed. He grabbed hold of her arm and yanked her towards the door.

"No!" she screamed and pulled back. He stopped abruptly. She grabbed her arm away from him and stepped back again. She shook her head.

"I-I need more time to think," Blair pleaded. She didn't know what else to say to him. All she knew was that she should stay and at least explain what was going on to Chuck… whatever that was.

"Why, because of him?" Mathew snarled. His upper lip twitched and he stepped so close to her that she felt like she no longer had any breathing room.

"Yes," she admitted and squeezed her eyes shut. She felt so pressured and uncomfortable. All she wanted was to disappear, vanish into thin air and end up somewhere else. Where, she didn't know.

"Look at me," he demanded. When she did not comply he screamed.

"Look at me, right now!"

Her eyes snapped open and she whimpered. Tears streaked down her face as she stayed deadly still. His hand reached up and touched her cheek. He pressed his forehead against hers. Suddenly, he acted so much calmer.

"You are not thinking straight, Blair. _He _has gotten into your head, you know what don't you? I'm the one who takes care of you baby. Don't you remember what happened last time? Who was there to pick up the pieces? Me. You belong with me. We both know who Chuck Bass really is. Do you honestly think he wants this?" Mathew motioned down her arm to the rest of her body.

"He said he did," Blair quivered. Her body was shaking as her hands clutched the fabric of his suit. She felt like if she didn't hold onto something, she'd fall to the ground.

"Then where is he right now, Blair? Why are you back here all alone?" he pressed.

She stared at him for a few minutes, her emotions on whack. Then she broke down and started to cry hysterically. Mathew took up on the opportunity and opened the door. He picked up her suitcase and led her out. She shook her head no, but she didn't feel in charge anymore.

"We're going home," he said again.

The next thing she knew, she was inside a limo. Her eyes blinked and everything felt hazy. The baby was kicking fiercely, so much that she had to hold her stomach.

--

Chuck walked out of his dinner meeting. The deal was complete and he now owned the hotel. But he had to fix the problem he had with Blair. She was building her wall back up; he saw it happen right before his eyes. The deal was so important or else he wouldn't have bothered with it. But now it was all about her. With a sigh, he walked to the front desk with something in mind.

"Mr. Bass," the hotel desk manager flashed a bright smile. He was already well aware of what had gone down in the meeting.

"Good evening, could you please call to my room. I need to speak with my… the woman I'm staying with," Chuck told him. His tone was very business-like and determined.

"Of course," the man nodded. He picked up the phone and Chuck waited anxiously. He started to tap his foot when nothing happened. Finally, he put down the phone and flashed a nervous look.

"I'm very sorry, sir, but no one is picking up," the man told him.

Chuck felt his stomach twist into knots. Something was right and he knew it. He furrowed his brow and leaned forward to speak in hushed tones.

"Tell me right now if Blair Prescott checked-out," he commanded.

"Why, Mr. Bass, her husband checked her out just minutes ago. They are leaving right now in a limo," the man stuttered nervously.

"Fuck," Chuck cursed and stormed away from the desk. He went towards the doors. He had to stop her. Why was she doing this to him? The doors flew open and he saw a limo slowly start to pull away. He didn't care that he looked like a madman as he ran towards it.

"Blair, baby, get out of the car!" he screamed and banged on the windows. The limo stopped for just a brief moment and the window rolled down slightly. He looked inside and came face to face with _him_, her husband. But then he saw her. She was on the other side of the limo crying and looking at him.

"Blair, don't do this. Don't leave with him," Chuck pleaded.

"This is the last time you will see _my _wife, Chuck. Isn't that right, dear?" Mathew spoke up. Instantly, Chuck's eyes flickered to him.

"Fuck you, you don't tell her what to do!" Chuck shouted. He smacked his hand hard against the window and then pulled at the door. It was locked, but he was so angry he thought he may just pull it off.

"Driver, let's go," Mathew sighed. He then put up the window.

"No! No, Blair!" Chuck freaked out. He kicked at the car and ran, but it was obviously faster than him. All he saw was red as in a blur he went back to the loft. He remembered screaming, kicking, crying, throwing, and punching at things.

When he was all out of energy, he looked around. All he had left was an empty and a trashed room. Then he pushed himself up and went into the bathroom. He threw open the medicine cabinet and searched for pills, any kind of pills. He wasn't in his right mind. He just wanted to sleep.

"Fuck this," he cursed. His eyes were blurred with tears. He couldn't read the label, but he got the lid open. He was about to knock it down his throat when he caught a look of himself in the mirror. He stopped abruptly.

"_Chuck, feel," Blair gasped. She grabbed his hand and pressed it to her stomach. It was not the first time he had felt it, but definitely the most defined kicking yet. _

_His palm rested atop her swollen belly. He felt __**his **__son kick against his palm, as if he knew who it was. All that separated them was skin, but it wouldn't be that way for long. In two months, he wouldn't be inside Blair anymore. He'd be there to hold, to see. Chuck closed his eyes and focused on the rhythmic kicking. It felt magical. There were butterflies in his stomach, but a kind that he had never felt before. _

"_**My **__son," Chuck breathed. _

"_**Your **__son," Blair smiled, "Rhett Bass." _

The full pill bottle crashed to the floor and they scattered everywhere. He fled from the evil, tempting bathroom and went to the bed. Chuck grabbed the phone and dialed to the front desk.

"Mr. Bass, what can I do for you…" the woman started to ask, but was cut off.

"I want my private jet to be ready to leave within the hour. Call the airport and have it done, no acceptations." He then hung up the phone and packed his suitcase. He had no idea what he was going to do, but he knew that he sure as hell couldn't do anything where he was right now.

--

Twelve and a half hours later, Blair sat in her house, deadly silent. She was in her bed, where Mathew had put her. All of her tears had dried up. She didn't have any left. There was a blank expression on her face and her throat hurt to a point that she didn't want to say another word for the next hundred years. She knew that wouldn't happen though. She'd have to speak before too long.

"See, don't you feel better now that you're home?" Mathew asked as he came back into the bedroom. He carried a tray with him. Her eyes flickered to it.

It was a bowl of citrus fruit.

"I'm not hungry," Blair refused and shook her head. She didn't want to answer his other question. Instead, she lied down, on the edge of the bed. She wanted to feel alone, just her and the baby.

"Well the flight was long. You should rest some. Tomorrow you'll need to get back on schedule. We have society events to attend and the household has been suffering without you here to guide the staff," Mathew nodded. He got into bed next to her and turned her towards him.

"Is that all I'm good for, running the household?" she asked. Her voice sounded dry and uneven.

"Don't be ridiculous, Blair," he scoffed and rolled his eyes. Then his hand reached out and stroked her curls. She flinched, but he pretended not to notice.

"I'm so glad you decided to come home. Now we can just move on from this whole mess," Mathew sighed with a light smile. She didn't return it, but just focused on the sheets in between them.

"Well, goodnight." He sat up and turned off his lamp. When he lied back down and finally fell asleep, Blair got up from the bed. She walked, like a ghost, to the nursery that was basically set up. Her feet gave out from under her when she stood by the rocking chair. She fell into it and clutched the pillow she bought for her baby.

"I love you," Blair whispered to him. Her hands then moved and rested on her stomach.

He kicked. There was one person who could never leave her or be taken away from her. It felt like he was all she had now. The only joy left in her.

--

A/N: So…?


	10. Chapter 10

Title: _**The Other Man**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: "I know your husband hates me. I can see it in his eyes. Don't try to deny it, Blair," Chuck spoke with a wronged pride. He was the other man, but jealous and possessive to the core. Chuck/Blair

A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Let me know!

--

Blair woke-up with a bad headache and itchy eyes. She had forced herself to return to bed the night before, but because of the crying felt like absolute crap. Her hands reached up to rub her eyes and then her temples. She wanted to go back to bed, but when her eyes flickered to the clock she didn't dare. She had already slept in about ten minutes later than she typically did when home with Mathew. He had her on a tight schedule and no doubt he'd be extra critical today, not that she blamed him. He had caught her in an affair. But in a way she wanted him to flip out more than all of this calm, ultra controlling stuff that he had going on.

"Nice to see someone decided to finally wake-up," Mathew sneered as he entered the room. She looked up at him with dead eyes, but he didn't seem to mind. Instead he went into her closet and pulled out a sundress. He brought it to her, threw it on the bed, and nodded.

"Wear that today, hopefully you can still fit into it."

Blair looked from him, to the dress, and then to her swollen stomach. She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes. She knew what dress he had picked out. It was one she fit into back when she was five months pregnant, but now it was two months later. There was no way she'd fit into it still.

"I-I don't want to wear a dress today," she stuttered. Her eyes slowly rose to meet his. She crossed her arms over her stomach.

"Excuse me?" her husband asked. His eyebrows rose and his lips pursed. He was not in the mood for her childish behavior today. Before she even had a chance to respond to what he had said, Mathew moved around the bed and sat down on it.

"Blair, we're not going to do this. You will put on the dress. Wear a corset if you need it. My parents are coming over for lunch and you will respect me in front of them. They do not know of your whorish activities these past few days and I don't intend for them to find out. You will act like the normal, perfect housewife that you are. Do you understand?" Mathew spoke slowly as if she was stupid.

"O-okay," Blair agreed with a small nod.

"Perfect, it's so nice to have you home again," her husband grinned. He then got up from the bed and kissed her forehead. Blair waited for him to leave. She didn't want to get dressed in front of him. The dress was going to be a nightmare when trying to get it on.

"Well?" Mathew took on an agitated tone when she just sat there. He wasn't planning on leaving, obviously. She sighed and got up from the bed. Her hands rummaged through her drawers for a corset. She knew there weren't any in her suitcase. Chuck had thrown all of them out. Great, now she was thinking about him again.

"There's a new one in the box on that chair over there," her husband said. She looked up and saw him motion to the box. She went over and picked it up and got out the corset.

"Thank you," she returned politely. Her body turned away from him as she stripped down. She felt every muscle in her body tense. It was not the way someone typically felt in front of their husband. The corset was pulled up her legs, but got caught at her hips. She exhale loudly, closed her eyes, and pulled up as hard as she could. She got it over her hips, but now had even bigger problems.

"Let me," Mathew murmured. She froze up as he came over and stood behind her. She felt his hands reach around and get each side of the corset. He pulled as hard as he could until he fastened it. She felt like she couldn't breathe. But she turned around and faked a smile.

"Better," he complimented with a simple nod. He then motioned to the dress again, "that one, no other choices today." With that he left the room.

--

Chuck walked into his hotel suite and rubbed his eyes. He needed just a few moments to get himself together and then he'd need to do some major thinking. One would think all that time on the flight was enough, but it wasn't. He shook his head and sighed. He made his way to the bedroom, prepared to pass out, when someone stopped him.

"Chuck," an icy female voice said. He turned around and gazed over the long blond locks and critical eyes. He was not in the mood for her drama tonight.

"Sister," Chuck smirked. He gave a brief nod to Serena and then fell down on the couch. "Tell me; what has brought you to my suite, today?"

"I called the airport and found out that you were getting in," the blond replied. She crossed her arms across her chest and sat in an upright, pristine manner.

"Why would you do that?" A half-hearted laugh came from his lips. She probably knew some of what was going on, but not all of it. He knew for a fact Serena had not been a big supporter of the pregnancy, or when Blair and he were having an affair before that.

"So I could warn Mathew, like he requested," Serena told him.

He stopped breathing for a few moments and was sure his heart stopped. She didn't… did Serena just admit that she was the one who… did she tell Mathew about him and Blair? He stood up from his seat in anger and stormed over to her.

"This was none of your concern. You've ruined everything!" Chuck raged. For the first time in his life, he almost wanted to push a girl. Or at least knock some sense into Serena. Did she not see how miserable Blair was in her marriage?

"No, Chuck, you were trying to ruin everything. It is time that Blair and you grow-up. Mathew is a real person, her husband for that matter, and I won't let you mess up their marriage." She stood up and matched his gaze.

"Mess up their marriage? Mess up their marriage? You think I am the cause of their disastrous marriage?!" Chuck burst into sarcastic laughter as his face grew red with anger.

"Well if it weren't for you then Blair would have been faithful. So I do place the majority of blame on you, yes," Serena snapped.

"You don't know shit, Serena. Blair's unhappy, she's been unhappy. I was the only thing making her happy. I was in. I had her loving me again…"

"You need to stop with that, Chuck. She's different now. We've all seen the new Blair. The old one isn't coming back. The old Blair may have loved you, but not the new," she shook her head.

"Actually, I just spent my time in Tahiti with the old Blair. Only difference, she's pregnant with _my_ child!" he shouted.

"Funny, because I'm pretty sure she's planning to have Mathew in the delivery room with her, not you," Serena retorted. Her voice dripped with a harsh sense of sarcasm.

Chuck's face fell for a moment, but then a flash of anger hit him. His arms flew up all the sudden and he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Get out! Get the fuck out now!" Chuck moved towards her in a rage and she backed up with fear clearly now in her eyes. Serena was practically pushed out the suite and had the door slammed in her face. He came back inside, picked up a lamp, and threw it against the wall. It smashed into a million pieces. He pretended it was Mathew's head.

--

A/N: I'm pretty sure the next one will have Chuck/Blair interaction. Your thoughts?


	11. Chapter 11

Title: _**The Other Man**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: "I know your husband hates me. I can see it in his eyes. Don't try to deny it, Blair," Chuck spoke with a wronged pride. He was the other man, but jealous and possessive to the core. Chuck/Blair

A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I wanted to get this chapter out before I started to reply and fanfiction had been down, as many of you probably know, so I'm just now starting to receive them. Enjoy!

P.S. Please vote for the poll on my profile!

Blair & Mathew's Living Room: http : / / www . dreamhomedesignusa . com /images/Photoshop%20Images/Classical%20double%20story%20Living%20Room%20interior . jpg

--

Blair flinched as she held her stomach and leaned over to adjust the pillows on the sofa. Mathew's parents would arrive at any moment and she needed to have everything look absolutely perfect. Not only would she never hear the end of it from Mathew afterwards, but his mother was very critical. She had spent her life as the number one housewife and therefore felt it necessary to criticize anyone who wasn't.

"Darling, try not to hold your stomach like that anymore. I thought we agreed it is the last place we want attention drawn," Mathew drawled as he entered the room. She turned around to face him immediately. His eyes flickered down and back up. Quickly, her hands fell from her stomach and she walked towards him.

"What housework did you manage to get done?" he questioned. His eyes roamed around, unimpressed. He shook his head and met her gaze again.

"Well I straightened up and made sure the table is set just the way you like," Blair responded. She offered a forced, but warm smile as her hands reached up and straightened the lapels of his jacket. On the inside, she wanted to scream. Only, it was not hard to simply act in the calm manner she did. Blair had always strived for perfectionism. So she spent hours on end to meet her husband's standards, but was only ever met with criticism and questions, instead of the praise she so craved.

She snapped out of her thoughts and came back to attention when she felt his eyes burn into her. He was staring at her with pursed lips. She felt self-conscious.

"Wh-what's wrong?" she stuttered.

"Nothing, I just wish you would have considered that I prefer you wear heals on this sort of occasion," Mathew commented dryly. He nodded down to her feet and then back up to her.

"Well Mathew, my feet are swollen from the pregnancy. These flats that C… I bought in Tahiti are much more comfortable. I can be on my feet longer of I wear them," Blair explained. She had also almost let something slip that would have been disastrous. Yes, he knew about Chuck, but if Mathew knew that half of everything her closet was courteously of Chuck Bass, he'd probably set it on fire.

"Don't speak of Tahiti again," Mathew snapped. His eyes flared with instant anger and he grabbed onto her hand roughly. Blair gasped in utter shock for a moment, but then got herself together. She gently removed her hand from his grasp and nodded.

"Of course, Mathew, I'm so sorry," she apologized. It was easy to make herself sound so genuine, especially when she was… slightly afraid. He seemed to be getting worse and worse. It was most likely her fault because she did in fact have an affair, but he had always been controlling. Lately, it just seemed to be much worse than before. But yes, it had to be her fault.

"That's a good girl," he smiled.

--

Blair stood in the foyer as Mathew opened the door. It revealed his parents, first his mother Anna and then his father Mark. His mother was much younger than his father and did everything in her power to appear as young and as beautiful as possible.

"Oh Mathew, how grateful your father and I are to see you again," Anna greeted. Her face was lit up with excitement as she hugged him tightly. He then shook hands with his father. Once they finished, they walked towards her.

"Blair," her mother-in-law nodded. She then stepped by her without another look. Her father-in-law followed with a similar greeting. Blair stood there for a moment. It always happened, but it still hurt her feelings. She felt invisible when Anna came around, seeing how she rarely acknowledged Blair, unless to criticize her.

"Now is not the time to get overemotional," Mathew warned as he came up from behind. He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her in a forced way to the dining area. His parents had already been seated at the table and Mathew followed them. She just stood there.

"Is it not time for dinner yet?" Anna asked with raised eyebrows. She spoke in a pristine and critical voice. She may have said one thing, but they all knew the underlying meaning. It was 'Are you just going to stand around when you're supposed to be serving dinner?' look.

"Of course, let me just go get it," Blair replied. She then left the room and went into the kitchen. She stopped for a moment and let out a large breath. She felt so damn unhappy. Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks, but she pushed them back. She had to stay strong she…

Her baby boy kicked.

Her hands went to her stomach immediately and she closed her eyes. Now she really was going to cry. Why couldn't she have him now, even if she wasn't ready? She just wanted to hold him, to feel loved by someone who didn't expect her to be perfect. Her baby would need her as she was, love her as she was.

"Blair, are you alright in there?!" Mathew called.

Reality came back and she sighed. Blair picked up the main-dish; the rest already set on the table, and carried it into the room. She wore the fakest of smiles as she did so. Her hands carefully set it down in the middle of the table. She then went to sit down next to her husband.

"Darling, fetch me another drink will you?" Mark asked. He held his drink out in Blair's direction. She looked to Mathew who's left eyebrow shot up since she did not comply immediately.

"It would be my pleasure," Blair smiled. She got up again and took the glass from his hand. She then went back into the kitchen and poured the drink. She had to stop for a moment. It was hard to breathe. The dress felt so constricted on her, especially the material over her swollen belly.

"_Take it off, Blair. You don't need it." _

She spun around and her eyes searched everywhere. She heard him, she did. But he wasn't there. Great, she was crazy. Or she wanted Chuck so badly that her mind was trying to convince her he was there. She shook her head and picked the full glass back up.

"Here you are, Mark." Blair handed him the glass and nodded with a smile.

"Thank you," Mark returned. At least, he did that much.

"You were in that kitchen for an awfully long time, Blair. Do tell me everything is alright?" Anna pressed. She wanted to find something to pass judgment on Blair about. That much was obvious.

"Perfectly fine," Blair smiled as she looked from her mother-in-law to her husband. He nodded in approval before he took a sip of his drink. She looked down. It was going to be a long day. That was certain.

"Blair has been just a tad slower than usual, mother. The pregnancy does tire on her, especially since she is now so far along," Mathew said. Blair looked up in utter shock and surprise. It was almost as if he was defending her, but at the same time it still sounded like he was insulting her.

"She's seven months, correct?" Anna inquired.

"Yes, _she_, who is sitting right here is," Blair remarked. It slipped past her lips before she had time to think. The room fell dead silent. Her eyes slowly rose to look around the table. Then she felt Mathew's hand clasp tightly around hers.

"Kitchen, now," he seethed in a low voice. She nodded and got up right away. He followed her in and closed the door to the dining room.

"Mathew, I…"

"How dare you speak to my mother that way," he barked. His loud voice cut her soft one off immediately.

"I didn't mean too. It was on accident. I promise," Blair quivered. She shook her head and wiped at the tears on her cheeks. He was speaking so hatefully to her in that moment. Her emotions were on whack from the pregnancy, so that didn't help at all.

"I don't want to hear it. Go upstairs and don't dare show your face to them again this evening. You can clean up the dishes once they leave," Mathew sneered. He then took off into the dining room again. She went up to their room, took off the corset, got into bed, and cried herself to sleep… again.

--

It was about a month later, when Mathew had to fly out for a one-night business trip. Blair was relieved to have the time alone. The past days with him had been absolute hell. When she visited her doctor he asked her if she was depressed. Maybe she was. She had tried to contact Chuck, but Mathew found out. It was a huge fight that led to him having all of her calls being traced, but she guessed Chuck was trying to reach her. He had to be, right? Mathew was a very powerful man and he was keeping Chuck away. But as soon as he got the chance she knew he'd come to find her… she hoped he would at least.

The doorbell ran and Blair's head perked up. She felt her stomach twist with nervous knots and her heart swell. Her feet shuffled out from under her with permission from her brain. Within moments, she was at the door. Her hand pulled it open and revealed the person behind it.

"Chuck," Blair breathed as she saw him from he back. He had his head turned and was looking out to the street, but the suit gave him away, it was a Chuck Bass original.

He spun around and looked at her. She saw his face wash with relief, but also tighten with worry. She moved over and allowed him inside. They were silent as the door closed. And then his hands shot out and she ran to him on reflex. Within moments, his arms were tightly wrapped around her. She felt warm, safe, protected, and loved.

"I'm back," Chuck whispered. He kissed the top of her chestnut curls over and over again. A sob held in his throat and his eyes stung with salty tears, but he didn't let either reveal to her. He didn't want her to think him weak. It was pivotal that she saw him as strong.

"I-I couldn't get away, Chuck. He doesn't let me out of his sight most of the time. He hates me, I swear that he does," she started to cry as she spoke; "He is nitpicking at every little thing I do, what I'm wearing, what I'm eating, how clean I keep the house. I don't have access to our accounts anymore and he wants to know how much cash I have on me every second of every day. He always has to know exactly what I'm doing, even who I'm talking to on the phone. He wouldn't even let me go out to lunch with the girls because my friends influence childish behavior. I can't even contact a lawyer since all of my money is frozen, unless given signed permission by him. I-I can't do anything." She buried her face into his chest and clutched the material of his shirt in tiny fists.

Chuck listened to every single word from her lips and then replayed them in his head like a broken record. He stayed deadly silent. His face was transfixed into a permanent scowl, but she didn't see that. The only sign of gentle humanity he showed was how he held her. He felt an angry fire brew within him and it grew with each cry that came from her lips.

"Don't cry, love. I'm here now. I can help you, I will," he assured her. His hands stroked her back and he kissed her head. She then pulled back at him just a little.

"Why-why didn't you come sooner?" Blair questioned. She knew how selfish it sounded, but her emotions were on whack. She felt needy and lost. Another moodswing had obviously hit. That had to be the answer for it

Chuck stared at her for a moment, unsure of what to say. He had tried to contact her, especially when she tried to get a hold of him. He was learning a lot more about her husband because of it though. Chuck was being watched, just like he had Blair being watched. And since Blair hadn't left her home that much, Chuck approaching her on her husbands property… well he could be arrested if Mathew cried, "trespassing". But it was worth the risk. And with Mathew gone had had to have more of a chance. But how did he explain all that to Blair? Or that Serena was sort of working with Mathew, working against her best friend. He was supposed to be Chuck Bass, strong and undefeated. That was how Blair knew him. He didn't want her to know him in any other way. His dry lips parted. He had to say something.

"I-I had a few things to workout. Blair, look I need to tell you something… about Serena," Chuck said.

"What about Serena?" Blair frowned in confusion. His explanation did not make much sense. What did Serena have to do with anything?

"She… well she uh, sort of told Mathew I was in Tahiti with you and when I got back to the city. He's been watching me to make sure I haven't come near you since," he told her. His eyes looked for some kind of reaction, but she now seemed extraordinarily calm.

"Oh, so that's why I felt like I've been all alone for about a month. I mean besides the baby, there's no one really on my side anymore," she shook her head and pulled away from him. Blair walked over to the mirror and crossed her arms.

"What?" Chuck frowned. He went towards her immediately and laughed in an exasperated manner.

"You're not alone. I'm here. We can leave, now if you want to. I know that you're scared of loving me again, but you have admitted that you do love me. I'm not going to hurt you again. You can come with me. Sure, there's going to be drama when people find out, but I'll be here. I'm on your side. I'm with you," Chuck stressed.

She turned around and sighed. Her wall had built back up some in that month she didn't see him. That much was obvious, but that wasn't he only problem.

"No," Blair shook her head and looked him directly in the eyes, "that's the problem, Chuck. I know you're with me now and that you are all on board, but how do I know it's going to be that way later on in life? I could easily take the risk if I was just me, but it's not. I have this baby boy inside of me and I'm the only one he's depending on right now."

"So staying in your miserable marriage with Mathew is going to help the baby?" Chuck scoffed. He knew that anything, but trying to reassure her right now was wrong, but he couldn't help it. The way she sounded made it seem as if there were zero possibility that she was leaving with him, coming to be with him.

"Who-who said I'm not divorcing him?" Blair snapped.

"Because you've made such a move to do that in the last month," he rolled his eyes.

"And how the hell would you know!? After all your promises, you just left me here! You have no idea how trapped and controlled I feel! It's a viscous cycle that I can't break! I don't feel like myself anymore! I-I… Mathew." Her voice dropped to a whisper and then she silenced.

"What?" Chuck was perplexed. She had just cut off mid-sentence and said…

"Chuck, Mathew's here. You need to leave now," Blair urged. She motioned towards the window and then came towards him. With much effort, she tried to get him out the door. But he wouldn't budge.

"So, let him come. You can tell him that you're divorcing him, even if it isn't for me. What are you so afraid of?" he refused. His eyes searched hers for an answer, but she looked away from him. The door opened and Mathew came in looking pissed.

"Mathew, I…" she attempted to say something, but was interrupted.

"Don't even bother, Blair. Officer, it's _that man_ who is trespassing on my property," Mathew barked. He was followed by a police officer. He motioned towards Chuck.

"Of course, Mr. Prescott," the officer nodded and then looked towards Chuck, "I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you to leave, sir. Or else I'll be obligated to escort you off the premises."

"I won't leave unless she comes _home_ with me," Chuck refused. He placed his arms around Blair's waist and held on tightly. She did not exactly pull away from him, but her expression as she looked at Mathew was not promising for Chuck either. She seemed torn and distressed. It couldn't be good for her or_ their_ baby.

"_Home with you_?" Mathew scoffed and laughed sarcastically; "Tell me, what fantasy world have you been living in? You act as if she's your wife, but she isn't. She's _mine_. You're the other man. That's all you are, all you'll ever be…"

"Mathew, stop it!" Blair screamed. She had watched how her husband's words affected Chuck. They made reality set in even more and he looked devastated. He still appeared livid, but crestfallen too.

"Shut-up, Blair," Mathew seethed.

Chuck watched, as the moment seemed to happen in slow motion. When _that man _told _his Blair _to shut-up, well he sort of lost it. He lunged towards Mathew like a crazed animal.

"You don't speak to her like that!" he raged. The officer blocked him and pinned Chuck with his strength. Still he struggled.

"I want to press charges," Mathew told the officer.

"Wait, just stop, please!" Blair shouted. Everything was happening so fast. Chuck was handcuffed and being pushed out the door. Mathew grabbed her from behind and held on tightly.

"Dear, don't cause more of a scene then this already is," he seethed in a low voice.

"Blair, just leave! I'll be out in a few hours you can go to my suite! Just get away from him!" Chuck shouted before he was yanked out the door.

Mathew slammed the front door shut and looked out. Blair put her hands on her head; she suddenly had the worst headache. She didn't know what she was doing, but only what she wanted. Her feet shuffled forward and she went towards the door. She pushed Mathew from the side and pulled on the knob desperately.

"You can't keep him from me. I-I… I need him," Blair voiced. But that didn't sit well with her husband. His anger rose quickly and he grabbed her by the arms.

"Stop this, you're acting like a maniac," Mathew snapped. He pushed her away from the door with full force, but held onto her arms as he did so. So she immediately pulled away from him. He released her and she fell forward just a bit, but caught herself.

"I love him! I love Chuck, not you, him!" she cried. Tears had not yet come, but her voice blasted with the volume of a loud sob. She breathed unevenly and made direct eye contact. It was time to speak against him, for herself. She had to do it.

"Yeah?" he took a step towards her as his eyebrows lifted in question, "Well you are married to me!" He pointed to her and then to his chest. His voice echoed around the room. It held a harsh and livid tone.

"I don't care!" Blair shook her head and gave a hard push to his chest.

"Yes, you do," Mathew seethed. He grabbed hold of her arms again and had to push her against the wall to get her to stop. She screamed in frustration and kicked her legs. He wasn't hitting her back, but he was restraining her from hitting him in a pretty insensitive manner.

"Now stop this. You will not continue this behavior and you will never see him again. If you so as try and leave me I will take both of you to court and prove just how unfit of a mother you are, Blair. Do you honestly think a judge is going to allow someone more involved in her affairs than her baby to keep that baby?" The ultimate threat was thrown down in her face. It was the worst thing he could have used against her, the lowest.

She stopped and stared at him. The air was filled with tension. It was eerily silent too. And then, she snapped.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Blair raged. She pounded her fists against him with all force, slapped his cheeks, and kicked at his legs. He backed away from her in shock and she broke. Her back slid against the wall and down to the floor. She sobbed and put her face in her hands.

"I hate you… I hate you," she wept. She did not look at him, but kept herself that way, her knees brought to her chest.

"Blair," he frowned. His exterior softened slight, but he stood baffled more than anything. Slowly, he walked towards her. But then she freaked again.

"Don't!" Her scream was ear shatter. She pointed at him and spoke in a deadly tone, "Do not come near me."

The order she threw at him did no sit well. His soft exterior vanished and his hands came forward. He yanked her up from the floor roughly and pushed her up the stairs.

"Stop, what are you doing!?" Blair cried in distress. She had almost fallen down twice. Then they came to their bedroom and he shoved her onto the bed. She stared up at him in fear and shock.

"If you so much as speak to me again like that or try to leave me, I will do everything in my power to take that baby away from you, if not by me then by child services. With your obvious depression and Chuck's recent arrest neither of you are fit to be parents," Mathew furthered his threat. His arms then pushed her down by her shoulders and held her down by force. He wanted to be up-close and have the largest intimidation factor ha he could have. It worked.

"O-okay," Blair stuttered. She wasn't only terrified of his words, but his actions. If she dared retort, it seemed likely that he might slap her across the face. Mathew had never been violent, but she had never seen him so demanding or angry and that said a lot. And if he hurt her, then he could hurt the baby. Her unhappiness would have to deal, the baby's protection was much more important.

"Good," Mathew smirked. He stroked her cheek even when she flinched. Then he got up and went into the closet. He came back with two suitcases.

"Get us packed. We're going to the Hampton's in an hour. Don't call anyone and tell them either. You'll regret it if you do." With that, he left the bedroom and slammed the door.

Blair put her hands on her stomach and started to cry.

"This is bad, baby. Mommy's sorry because this is really, really bad."

He didn't kick. Obviously, her son agreed.

--

A/N: Don't forget to vote on the pole. The birth will be either in the next chapter or the one after that.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: _**The Other Man**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: "I know your husband hates me. I can see it in his eyes. Don't try to deny it, Blair," Chuck spoke with a wronged pride. He was the other man, but jealous and possessive to the core. Chuck/Blair

A/N: My mistake guys, at the end of the last chapter (after B was with Mathew for a month) she should have been eight months pregnant, not seven. So now she is approaching nine in this chapter. So just know that as you hopefully enjoy the chapter.

Mathew's Gift:

http : / / www . karipearls . com /images/tiffany-diamond-necklace . jpg

The Ring:

http : / / www . secretdiamond . com /info/images5/palladium_engagement_ring_9 . jpg

--

"Here you are, Darling," Blair said as she forced a smile. She walked over to his chair and handed him the drink she had just made fresh. Her husband looked up at her from his paperwork for a moment and then took the drink.

"Thank you," Mathew responded. He took a sip of it and then set it down on the table beside him. She walked back into the kitchen and up to the counter. His eyes watched her every move, until they were content that she was not up to anything.

"Dinner should be ready soon," she told him.

"Perfect," he replied.

As soon as his eyes were off of her, she reached up to hold her stomach. She was almost nine months and that thought scared her to death. She didn't want to have the baby in the Hamptons. She wanted to be back in New York. But she was stuck where she was. She felt like a prisoner. And she was scared. It wasn't like her. She was supposed to be Blair Waldorf, strong and independent. But that was the problem. She wasn't Blair Waldorf anymore, she was Blair Prescott. Her purpose in life was that she would serve her husband, even if that didn't sound good to her. But now, she felt too far in to get out on her own. She needed help.

"_Ding_," the timer on the oven rang throughout the room. She sighed and opened up the oven. She grabbed a potholder and then pulled the dish out. She put it into a cooler one and then took it into the dining room. Once, the table was ready, she walked back into the living room.

"It's ready, Mathew," Blair informed him. She stood straight and proper, in heals. Her feet hurt like hell and she wanted to cry. But what reason was there to cry? No one had contacted her or shown up. Maybe, Chuck didn't even know where she was. After all, she realized Mathew had purchased fake plane tickets to Europe the day they came to their house in the Hampton's. And once they got there her husband _sweetly_ told her that there was no reason for her to leave the house.

"Everything looks amazing, Blair," Mathew complimented as he sat down.

"Thank you." She blushed some at the compliment. It sounded odd if put into words, but he did that to her whenever he bestowed a compliment upon her. Perhaps it was because he didn't give them often. They fixed their plates in silence and then she looked up to see him finish off his drink. Blair stood up to go and get it before he asked. Only when she reached for it, his hand stopped her.

"It's empty," she stated, looking bewildered.

"Just sit down. I'm fine," her husband replied. She nodded and sat back down. He smiled at her and moved his chair closer.

"What is it?" Blair asked politely. She took a small sip of her ice water and then placed her napkin neatly in her lap. Her eyes connected with his again.

"I have something for you," Mathew explained. She opened her mouth to respond, but then stopped. Her eyes watched as he pulled a blue velvet jewelry box out from the coat of his suit. It was rather large.

"It isn't my birthday or our anniversary." She laughed lightly and shook her head.

"I know, this isn't for either of those days, Blair. It's for you, us," he told her.

She opened her mouth to say something else, but then he opened the jewelry box. Her eyes practically popped out of her head, she gasped, and a hand flew to her chest. It was a gorgeous, vintage Tiffany's diamond necklace. And what a diamond necklace it was, that was all it consisted of mainly, huge, dazzling diamonds.

"Mathew, I can't," Blair shook her head. She sounded out of breath.

"Yes," he rose from his seat and smiled, "you can." His hands unclasped the necklace and then put it around her neck. "Hold up your hair."

She felt hot flashes and then realized that she was holding up her hair. He hooked the necklace around her neck and ran his fingertips down her back. She looked in the mirror across from them. He lowered himself and rested his chin upon her shoulder.

"It-It's gorgeous," Blair stuttered. That wasn't a lie either. It was one of the most beautiful and no doubt expensive pieces of jewelry she had ever seen. It looked like it belonged on Royalty more than someone like her, even if she was a rich UES housewife.

"It's lucky to be worn by such a beautiful creature," he returned with a smile.

"Mathew," she giggled and blushed. When they first met, he would say things like that. Lately, it was the direct opposite though. Her reaction was unstoppable. She watched as he stood up and sat back down. His hand reached across the table and rested atop of hers. She bit her bottom lip nervously.

"I do love you, Blair. That's why I have acted in such a horrid manner lately. I don't want to lose you, I can't," Mathew informed her. His voice was soft, but strong and serious. She was silent. Her eyes fell to her lap.

"I want us to start over, but I that isn't going to work unless you're willing. So tell me that you agree." His voice buried the command with sweetness. So much that she didn't realize he hadn't exactly asked her, but in fact told her what to do.

"I…" Blair cleared her throat, "I need some time to think about it. I need some time to think about a lot of things, Mathew." Her eyes flickered back up to his. Nerves twisted knots in her swollen stomach. She watched as his face grew slightly angry, but then stopped. He suddenly contained himself. She frowned in confusion, but then saw him reach his hand back into his pocket. He took out something else, but it wasn't a necklace.

"I also wanted to give you this back. I know that I can trust you," Mathew said. He slid her cell phone to her with his hand and then leaned back in his chair to smile.

"Thank you," she nodded. Her hand reached up and gripped it tightly. Then she put it in her lap and turned to finish fixing her plate. He did the same and they didn't speak of it again. Instead, he brought up another topic, when they first met. Only, all Blair thought about was Chuck's reaction to seeing them in public for the first time, when Mathew took her on a date. She remembered how disgusted he looked. She had tried to brush it off, but when she got up to go to the bathroom he had approached her.

_A strong arm grabbed Blair and yanked her into the shadows, down the long restroom hall. She was about to scream, but then saw who it was, Chuck Bass. Immediately, she glared at him and all defense systems went up. She was on a date with Mathew, but of course he'd want to try and ruin it. _

"_What do you want, Bass? Not that it matters," Blair scoffed. _

"_Do you think this is funny, you testing me with him?" Chuck seethed. _

"_I'm not testing you with anything or anyone. This isn't for you. I have been dating Mathew for a month and you have not been around. Now release me before I scream." She yanked her arm away from him, but he refused to let up. She knew it would bruise if he continued to squeeze her arm to such a degree. _

"_You're dating Mathew Prescott for you? Please, he's in his forties and you're in your early twenties. He wants a trophy-wife and you are not one to play that part. It's repulsive that you'd even find him attractive," he spat. His insides boiled with anger hyped by extreme jealousy. _

"_No, it's repulsive that I would stand here and waste my time with you while he is waiting for me," Blair retorted. She then gave him a hard push and moved to walk away. Chuck tried to grab her again, but she slapped him across the cheek. She stalked away from the bathrooms and didn't look back. _

The memory faded away and she looked up to see her husband. He hadn't noticed that she had spaced out, been unfaithful to him with even her thoughts. So Blair just smiled and continued to pretend to listen.

--

Blair held her stomach as she hurried down the stairs. She stayed quiet and listened to make sure Mathew was still in the shower. She walked to the farthest part of their luxurious, beach house and took out her cell phone. She needed to call Chuck. She was going to tell him where she was. That way when she did, he would tell her that he was coming to find her. Then she would have to stop convincing herself that everything he said was true and he wanted her, the family. He'd confirm it and she'd just believe it, believe him. Because even with the wonderful night she had with Mathew, she loved Chuck more. She missed him the entire time.

"Please answer your phone," she prayed. Her hands were shaking as she dialed the number she knew by heart. Mathew had deleted it from her contacts, but that didn't matter. She'd never forget his number.

It rang once, then twice, and finally a third time.

Was he not going to pick up? She thought that he'd be awaiting her call. Suddenly, the ring was gone. The phone was picked up and she released a large, breath filled with relief. She opened her mouth to say his name, but never got the chance.

"_He-hello_," a woman who sounded as if she just woke up said.

Blair closed her eyes as her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. No, she wasn't going to jump to conclusions. Maybe she had dialed the wrong number or…

"_Who is it?_" Chuck asked in a tired voice. He sounded like he too had just woken up.

Blair hung up the phone immediately. Tears came to her eyes and she felt her heart rupture in two. He was with another woman. He lied to her. Everything he said was a lie. He obviously didn't want her or the baby. Oh no, her baby.

"I'm sorry," she cried. Her hand rested on top of her stomach.

She felt only one soft kick and then nothing.

She had let him down. She had let herself down. The phone fell from her hand, but she didn't even check to see if it broke. Instead, she moved like a zombie and went back upstairs. She came into her bedroom and tears streaked her face, but no noise came from her lips.

"Blair?" Mathew's voice came from beside her.

She turned, with tear filled eyes, and looked at her husband. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and was studying her closely.

"What's wrong?" His voice suddenly sounded so sweet and concerned to her. He walked towards her cautiously.

She closed her eyes and remembered the last time Chuck hurt her. All those nights Mathew had comforted her when they started to get together. Her eyes snapped open and met the eyes of her husband. He was still there, but just like before, Chuck wasn't.

She went to him.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her curls.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm just over emotional because of the baby," Blair sobbed.

"It's alright," Mathew whispered. Then he continued to comfort her, just like before.

--

Chuck rubbed his eyes and sat up. He was still in his office, obviously. He turned to see his P.I., secretary, and Nate. They had all been working to find Blair, but since it got so late fell asleep in the office. But it was still dark out so what had woken him up. The phone rang, wait his phone.

He turned to see his secretary, a new girl, as she held the phone. She pulled it down from her ear and looked at him.

"Who was it?" Chuck questioned. He prayed that it was Blair, but the look on the girl's face didn't seem promising. Her eyes flickered to it for a moment and she shrugged.

"It was only a wrong number, Mr. Bass," the girl told him.

His shoulders slumped and he sighed. Of course, it wasn't Blair. Damn why did he continue to get his hopes up like that? Chuck then stood up and his expression hardened.

"I want a lead on her by tomorrow, Mike. If she's in Europe, I want to know where, specifics. And if she isn't, then I want to know where she actually is," he ordered.

"Of course, Mr. Bass. I have everyone on it," Mike responded with an obedient nod.

"Alright, now both of you out, you too, Nathaniel. Go home and get some sleep, you look like crap," Chuck concluded. His blond best friend nodded sleepily and stumbled out of the office. The secretary and Mike followed him. Once they were gone, he slammed the door shut.

His hand flicked the lights off. He wanted darkness, silence.

Chuck poured himself a drink and gulped down the scotch whole. The amber liquid burned down his throat, but in a pleasurable and familiar way. He then wiped his mouth and set down the glass. He went over to his safe, put in the combination, and opened it up.

He first took out a box, blue with a white bow on it. He opened it up and reached inside. His hands brought out one of the softest, most expensive baby blue blankets there had ever been. It was brand new and has the initials 'R.B.' sewn in with gold. His fingertips stroked the soft material and he closed his eyes.

_Chuck imagined Blair. She sat up in a hospital bed with a huge smile on her face. She was looking at him, her eyes told him how much she loved him. In her arms was a baby boy, but his face was not seen. Instead, he was bundled up tightly and the initials 'R.B.' displayed themselves on his blanket wrapped around his back. _

His eyes snapped open. He put the blanket neatly back into its box and returned it to its special place in the safe. Then his hands reached back further and he retrieved and even more valuable item. It too was in a blue box, but one that he could close his hands around. He didn't do that though, but opened it up.

The diamond engagement ring sparkled in the moonlight that beamed in from the window.

It was spectacular. His father had left the diamond to him, but the ring was damaged. Chuck had replaced the ring of bad memories and put it on another. He had the diamond set in two intertwining platinum bands that were encrusted with tinier diamonds. And inside he had something engraved.

_Blair Bass _

It was only made to fit one finger and it only belonged to her. Since she wasn't there, he closed his eyes and put closed the box. He returned it to the safe and locked the door. The next person who saw it would be her. That was his promise.

--

A/N: So what did you think? I mean the chapter and the jewelry pieces. Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to vote on the pole that's on my profile. It's a new one.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: _**The Other Man**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: "I know your husband hates me. I can see it in his eyes. Don't try to deny it, Blair," Chuck spoke with a wronged pride. He was the other man, but jealous and possessive to the core. Chuck/Blair

A/N: Everyone who reviewed is just wonderful and I am very grateful. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and in this chapter Chuck will be having a moment like Blair did when she imagined him in the kitchen about the corset issue. Only, his is also influenced by alcohol, lack of sleep, worry, and basically just going out of his mind so it is much more extreme.

--

Sunlight burned at her eyelids. She opened them to shun from the annoyance, but was only greeted with bright rays of sun from the window. She shot up in bed and held her arms up to block it. Her eyes blinked about a hundred times before they focused again.

"You're finally awake," Mathew said from beside her.

Blair gasped and turned to look at him. For some reason, she didn't feel familiar waking-up beside him. It must have just been the horrible night she had. Once her husband had fallen asleep, she cried and cried, and cried. She shed tears for herself, her baby, and for someone she had let herself love again only to be let down in even worse circumstances. Chuck didn't just leave her this time; he left _them_, her and the baby.

"Darling, you seem startled." He sat up in bed and scooted closer to her. She stayed silent as his fingertips brushed her bare shoulder. Then he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her collarbone.

It didn't feel like it should have. She shivered.

"I-I'm cold," Blair stuttered. Her eyes cast a nervous glance to him. If he sensed in the slightest way that she was turned off by him, she knew the morning would go straight to hell.

"Hence the point of opening the curtains to allow in the sunlight," Mathew chuckled. She forced a light smile and nodded. Then her body turned forward, she held her stomach.

His eyes flickered to watch her, but she didn't notice. He parted his lips and reached to set his hands on hers. Their eyes connected.

"It's time for you to give me an answer, Blair," Mathew told her. It was an order, not a question. Only she didn't realize that or the fact that his hands slid hers off of her swollen stomach. It was as if he had managed to pretend it wasn't there, left it alone to be forgotten.

"Mathew, I-" Blair stopped mid-sentence.

Her initial response was to turn him down, run from the house as fast as she could. But that was crazy. She had nowhere to go. No one, but her husband wanted her. That was how it was supposed to be though, wasn't it? Of course it was. That fact was proven when Chuck went back to his whores or maybe even found another woman. That broke her heart even more so she pushed the thought away.

"Answer me," her husband said. His voice was soft, but he seemed tenser. It was as if he was doing everything in his power not to show his agitated anger.

"You do love me," she nodded. Her voice sounded desperate for what she spoke of. She was trying to convince herself that someone did. That when Mathew said it he meant it, that he didn't lie like Chuck had so obviously done.

"I do," Mathew concluded. The last time he spoke those words their marriage had started and now it was to start again.

"Then-then I do think we should… give it another try," Blair rasped. It all escaped her lips before she willed herself to stop it. It was for the best, but also the only option she had. Other than being alone, but that scared her. Then she'd have to watch both men move on around her like she was never in their lives to begin with.

"That's my girl," he smirked. His lips then pressed against hers. The kiss was soft, tender, but rather brief. He pulled away and lied down on his back again.

"Why don't you go and make us breakfast," Mathew _suggested_.

Blair's smile faltered some. For a moment, it felt as if he was controlling her again… but she brushed it off. It was actually the perfect time to call Chuck and tell him the news. She didn't want anything to do with him, not that he'd probably care.

"I'll make your favorite and bring it up to you, just like you like it. How does that sound?" Blair inquired. She leaned down and brushed back some of his hair.

"_Perfect_," Mathew replied.

If only the true weight and meaning of his words, for they had absolutely nothing to do with breakfast.

--

Chuck rubbed his eyes as he came out of his office. It was morning and he needed to go home and change. He also was due for a shower or else he was going to start to smell. If it weren't for that though, he'd just stay where he was. He didn't want to go _home_ without her. Where he lived was just a building, walls and furniture, nothing else. Wherever Blair and he were together that was home. But now that they were still apart, he didn't have a home.

"Mr. Bass," his secretary addressed. A _friendly _smile was plastered on her face as her head tilted upwards. She pushed back some of her blond hair and leaned forward against her post.

"I'll be back within the hour," Chuck stated gruffly. He turned to lock the doors to his office. Her eyes were on his back the entire time, but he didn't notice. His thoughts were too consumed with Blair, everything about her and… their baby.

He closed his eyes and held his breath. His body fell forward against the doors as his forehead pressed against the wood. _She _refused to leave him alone, not that he wanted her too. But with Blair, he had become obsessed.

Chuck opened his eyes, but squinted as if there was a light source blinding him. Too bad, inside his building was dark, calm. And then he saw _her_.

"_You never were very good at taking care of yourself, Bass," Blair whispered. She smiled coyly at him and reached a hand out to brush his cheek. She was blurry, but she was there. _

"Blair," Chuck uttered under his breath. His hand reached up to touch her. She looked so real. The lack of sleep and immense amount of alcohol was starting to take its effect on him. He was going out of his mind, but if it allowed him to see _his _Blair then he didn't mind. It was such a sick and twisted sense of comfort, but boy was she beautiful.

"Mr. Bass, are you feeling alright?" the blond asked. Her voice was seemingly concerned as she came around her desk. She came into his view.

The vision of his beloved broke, shattered, and dispersed into the air around him.

"I said are you alright," his secretary repeated. She moved to touch his cheek, but his hand caught hers. He pushed it down roughly.

"I'm fine," Chuck seethed. His dark eyes looked down on her as he trembled. She retracted as if afraid, but he just rolled his eyes. He walked a few steps and took out his phone. It was dead.

"Fucking perfect," he cursed. His head shook in anger and he sighed.

"I can charge it for you while you're gone," the girl offered. She came towards him again, all fear within her vanished. Her hips swayed with a sense of pride for her body as it radiated with attempted seduction.

"Do it then." His hand flew out and held the phone impatiently.

"Of course." She smiled and reached for it. Her hands enclosed around the cell phone, but also his own hands.

Chuck's head snapped up and he looked towards her. She looked down for a moment, and then backup at him. It was part of an innocent act so many girls tried, but failed miserably at.

"I can't even begin to imagine how stressed you must be, Mr. Bass. Perhaps you should allow me to _relieve_ you of all this… pent-up frustration," she suggested. Her blond eyebrows rose in question as her rose colored lips tugged into a small smile.

He suddenly felt hot, but not in a good way. She made him feel clammy and uncomfortable. He thought that he was having hot flashes or perhaps a heart attack. Her skin touched his and he imagined that her toxic essence then burned his skin.

Chuck looked to her seriously and took a step forward. She backed against the wall as her eyes sparkled with excitement. He looked down at their hands and then removed his from hers. His eyes then flickered back up.

"I suggest that if you wish to refrain from being covered in my vomit, then you try not to touch me again," he stated. His voice was cold and his eyes ruthless.

The girl stood strong, but the soul within her eyes crumbled from rejection.

He didn't care though. After that was said, he pushed himself off of her and stalked out of the building. The limo pulled up. He didn't wait for Arthur to open the door, but got in himself. He fell back against the cool leather seats as his eyes squeezed shut.

"_See, there's always something or someone in our way."_

His eyelids flew open at the sound of her voice. He turned in his seat and there _she _sat. Blair's ghostly figure, only of his imagination, leaned in close to him as her hands held her swollen stomach. He parted his lips to say something, but his throat was dry.

She shook her head solemnly as tears welled in her eyes.

"_You're supposed to be able to save me," Blair cried. _Her body trembled.

"I'm trying!" Chuck shouted. He felt helpless and cornered, that produced a livid reaction.

"Mr. Bass?" Arthur's worried voice came from the window inside the limo.

The voice of Arthur broke _their_ vision and she vanished.

Chuck shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He turned to look at the older man, his employee. Arthur's eyes gawked at him as if he were crazy. Apparently, he was.

"I-I… just drive."

--

A/N: Even though this chapter was short, I personally really liked it. There is so much meaning in it. If you don't think you caught all of it then I suggest going back and reading it again. That's really what's so vital about it, the wording and symbolism, not the length. Feel free to tell me what you thought certain meanings to lines in the chapter were in the review. Well thank you for reading, lovelies.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: _**The Other Man**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: "I know your husband hates me. I can see it in his eyes. Don't try to deny it, Blair," Chuck spoke with a wronged pride. He was the other man, but jealous and possessive to the core. Chuck/Blair

A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter.

--

Blair stared at the phone in her hands for a few minutes before she pressed the button. When she did the nervous knots in her stomach grew ten times worse. He was a great liar and the best convincer that had her worried. What if he got around him sleeping with another woman and tricked her again? There was no chance Mathew would allow her back a second time. She just had to be strong.

It rang a couple times and then finally someone picked up. All hope was gone. She felt like she was going to cry and beg him to want her and the baby again.

"Chuck," Blair breathed, "It-it's Blair." It was all she could manage out. Her voice was harsh, raspy, and weak. She wanted to sound stronger, but that seemed impossible. He hadn't even spoken and already that little voice in the back of her mind was saying that she got it all wrong. It told her he did love her and the baby. Maybe…

"Blair? Oh shit," the same woman's voice from before gasped. She then hung up the phone.

Her heart stopped, crumbled, and broke apart again. She felt like she couldn't breathe. The little voice was wrong. He didn't want her or the baby. The woman wasn't even a whore obviously, she was still there, and he'd found someone else. But what about their baby, didn't he care about him?

She shook her head in anger. Suddenly, she was livid. How dare he reject her child who had done nothing wrong. If he wanted to hurt her that was one thing, but the baby was innocent. She felt like a protective mother even though she couldn't hold the baby in her arms. She started to cry, but since she was fully certain he moved on, wanted to let her feelings known. Even if he didn't care, he was going to have to listen.

She dialed the number furiously and hit the dial button. The phone rang until it went to voicemail. He was such a coward. She scoffed under her breath.

"Chuck, it's Blair. I just want to let you know that Mathew and I are back together. He was right; you're only the other man and that's all you'll ever be. But you're not my other man anymore. I fully believe that this child is Mathew's and _we_ are looking at baby names for him. If you so much as come near my family, then I will get a restraining order against you. Goodbye, for good," Blair concluded. She then hung up the phone and had to refrain from the urge to throw it at the wall. In her message she sounded so cold and livid, not sad. That was good. Then maybe she'd sound strong, for once.

She sighed, rubbed her eyes, and tried to pull herself back together. It was the start of her new life, again with Mathew. They were going to make it work, right? Of course they were. And she prayed he'd want the baby, even if it turned out to be Chuck's. Her son needed some kind of father who wanted and loved him. But she didn't want to think about that anymore right then and there. So she simply went back to making her husband breakfast.

--

Chuck walked into his office building. He wore a fresh suit and had a shower, but was still heavily intoxicated. But that didn't mind. He wasn't driving and it was bound to wear off at some point. He rubbed his eyes and stepped out of the elevator.

"Did anyone call?" Chuck asked his secretary immediately. She looked up from her desk and bit her bottom lip. It was an obvious nervous expression, but he was far too distracted to notice. He didn't even look up, but just held out his hand for his cell phone.

"Um… well it just now was able to turn back on again, but no one called the office, Mr. Bass. Here you are," the blond replied. She put the phone in his hand and he went straight into his office. Her blue eyes watched him and then she smirked. She had gotten away with it.

Chuck slammed the doors to his office and fell down on the couch. He kicked off his shoes and turned on the phone. It took about a minute and then the welcome screen greeted him. He waited and then his heart fell to the pit of his stomach.

_1 New Message from Blair_

He swallowed a lump in his throat and sat up. She had called. He felt like grinning as he hit the button to call his voicemail. Things weren't great yet, but it had to be her telling him to come and get her and where. She wanted their family. She loved him. Everything was finally going to be okay…

"_Chuck, it's Blair. I just want to let you know that Mathew and I are back together. He was right; you're only the other man and that's all you'll ever be. But you're not my other man anymore. I fully believe that this child is Mathew's and we are looking at baby names for him. If you so much as come near my family, then I will get a restraining order against you. Goodbye, for good."_

Chuck's face fell more than it ever had before. He dropped the phone and stood. The room felt like it was spinning, he was going to vomit. His life was over. Nothing mattered anymore. She took everything. She didn't want him. He was only the other man. Their-their baby… she didn't think it was his. She-she was going to name it something else. And he didn't even see it coming. He was just hit, completely off-guard.

"No," he shook his head in denial. His voice broke and he fell to his knees. His hand searched for his phone. He found it and hit number nine to replay the message.

"I-I heard it wrong. I-I'm delusional… it's just the-the-the alcohol. I-" His voice died when the message rang throughout his ears again. It was even worse the second time. He threw the phone against the all and it shattered just like his heart.

Then he saw it in his mind. He imagined _his _Blair and that-that man making up. What if she let him touch her stomach? Mathew was going to be there when she gave birth. He was going to hold Chuck's son. And she wanted that man to raise _his _son, them to be a happy little family.

Rage hit him at full force. He jumped to his feet and kicked the nearest thing in his reach. His coffee table slide and everything went off it. Then he went to his desk and screamed. He pushed everything off of it, including his laptop. Everything glass broke and shattered, papers tore, wood scuffed. He was lost in so much pent-up heated emotion.

He saw red and punched the wall. It went through, but then his hand burned like hell. Chuck fell to the ground and pulled it close to his chest. He screamed as tears came to his eyes, but not from the physical pain. He pushed them back and cursed over and over again.

"Mr. Bass!" his secretary gasped as she entered the room. She ushered over to him and fell to her knees. Her hands reached out and took his hand. She shook her head and sighed.

"Let me help you," she nodded. Her eyes lit up at the opportunity. He was weak, vulnerable, not thinking straight, and still under the influence.

His eyes focused on her. He realized how young she was. It made him think of Blair and her husband who was eighteen years older than her. She was probably comforting him like his secretary was now. But he hated that man. He was not that man. He lost all sanity.

"Get the fuck away from me you stupid whore! You're fired!" Chuck screamed. His face turned red as he sat up roughly. She fell backwards in fear and then got up.

"You're crazy," the blond told him. She started to move towards the door, but then laughed cruelly. "Whoever this woman is, I can see why she wouldn't want you."

She only fed his anger. Chuck picked up something around him and chucked it at her. She screamed and closed the door. It shattered against it. It didn't hit her, but he wanted it too. He hated her. He hated everything. His eyes blinked open and zoned in on what he threw. His face fell and he stood up. When he walked over and took the object in his hands, his face turned white.

It was a picture of him and Blair in Tahiti.

Something hot and painful formed in his eyes. Evil tears streaked down his cheeks. He shook his head and fell back down on the couch in his office. He wanted to die. He wanted his baby. But worst of all, he still wanted Blair. He still loved her. But she didn't love him.

--

A/N: I warned a lot of you about drama. The next chapter will be longer. B is going to have a nightmare that is going to be so full of symbolism of what's going on in her life that it will make your head spin. C/B will also see each other. So hope you're excited.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: _**The Other Man**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: "I know your husband hates me. I can see it in his eyes. Don't try to deny it, Blair," Chuck spoke with a wronged pride. He was the other man, but jealous and possessive to the core. Chuck/Blair

A/N: Hope the chapter doesn't disappoint.

--

_Blair blinked her eyes. The room she was in seemed hazy and strange. All she could depict was that it was an event her and Mathew had to attend. She was wearing her new necklace from her husband. But he wasn't with her. He had gone to get drinks. She was left alone. _

"_Blair," Chuck seethed from behind. She spun around and met his eyes. He was fuming. His hand grabbed onto hers and he dragged her into another room. _

"_Take it off!" he shouted in a demand. He motioned towards the necklace. _

"_No, leave me alone," Blair protested. She went to walk away, but then was forced against the wall. His hands reached up, as he grew more possessive and angry by the second. He took the necklace, ripped it off her neck, and smashed it into the wall. _

"_Broken," he stated out of breath, "just like your marriage." _

_Blair cried out in anger and slapped him across the face. He only reacted by grabbing her. He started to kiss her body everywhere. His kisses were rough and bruising as he marked his territory. _

"_Mine," he claimed over and over again. Then he plunged inside of her. It was full on angry, sex. _

"_I-I hate you for hurting me and for getting me pregnant, then hurting me again," Blair whimpered. _

"_I don't care. You're mine no matter what I do, no matter what happens," Chuck returned. _

"_I'm married to someone else," she reminded him. _

"_I don't care. You'll always be mine. I have your heart and body under my control and I'll never let that go," he promised. They finished. He stood up and offered his hand to her. _

"_Come on, I'll buy you a new necklace," he said. _

_Blair got up and slapped him across the face. "You can't buy me or my love," she told him. His hand grabbed her wrists roughly and she looked down in shock. But one of the hands had on a wedding band on. She gasped and looked up. _

_It wasn't Chuck. It was Mathew. _

"_You have to make a choice, Blair," he told her. She frowned in confusion. But then he motioned down one hallway. She turned and saw that at the end of the hallway was a bassinet. _

_A baby boy inside the bassinet started crying. _

"_My baby!" Blair screamed. She started to run towards it, but didn't get far. _

"_Blair!" _

_She stopped in the middle and turned to see Chuck. She started to go towards him, but then the baby's cries got louder. So she just stayed in the middle, unsure of what to do. She looked to Mathew for the answer. _

_He shook his head, "I won't let you have both." _

_The baby and Chuck continued to scream for her. She took of towards her son and grabbed hold of him. Once he was safely in her arms, she ran past Mathew towards Chuck. She was almost there. She could have both. She stopped in front of him._

_Her heart shattered. _

_He wasn't crying for her anymore. A blond woman came up to him. He grabbed her and began to kiss her passionately. When they finished both looked at Blair. They laughed cruelly. _

"_Chuck?" Blair questioned. _

"_You didn't honestly think I wanted all of that?" His hand motioned up and down her body. _

_She backed up and grasped her baby tighter to her chest, but then the bundle vanished. She heard screams behind her again. Her body spun around and she freaked. _

"_Mama! Mama!" her son cried. _

_A woman in a suit was taking the baby from Mathew. Blair ran towards them, but a wall shot up from the ground. It blocked her path. She turned to go the other way, but another one built up. She tried again, but another came. She was soon locked in a box with walls too high to climb over, to break._

"_Help me!" Blair pleaded. _

_She looked up and saw herself. She screamed for help again, but her voice was mute. Then she realized that the Blair up there was much older. Older Blair shook her head sadly and dropped a headband down to her. _

_She hadn't worn headbands since Chuck broke her heart. _

"_Goodbye, Blair Waldorf," older Blair said. _

_She closed the tunnel and she, young Blair, was left in darkness to be forever forgotten. _

"NO!" Blair screamed. She shot up in bed shaking and sweating something awful.

"It was just a dream, just a nightmare," she sighed. Her hand held her chest. If it wasn't real then why was she still so terrified of it?

--

Blair held her stomach in a protective manner as the limo stopped outside their Manhattan home. She held her breath, eyes closed, and silently searched for strength and composure. Other than Mathew, she was on her own now. It was her job and no one else's to take care of her baby. She was now nine months pregnant, but not yet past her due date. It was approaching rapidly though.

"Blair," Mathew said. His hand touched her arm and nudged her some. She opened her eyes to look at him, quite caught off guard. His eyes lowered in annoyance as his lips pursed. She did her best to ignore it and told herself it was normal to be irritable in his situation.

"The suitcases are upstairs and I need you to unpack them. Then you need to get ready for dinner. I bought you a new dress and it's been delivered. Also make sure to wear your hair up for me," he instructed.

"Of course, Mathew. I know how important this event is to you," Blair nodded. She spared a light smile and then went to get out of the limo. The door opened and a sympathetic limo driver helped her out. It was not an easy task as it once had been.

Mathew scoffed and rolled his eyes. She stopped for a moment, but then continued on. It felt like she was falling back into old routine, but then again, at least he wanted her. He wasn't sleeping with someone else either.

"It's cold," she whispered to herself. The house never felt all that homey, but she probably needed to just turn the AC down or something. She shook off the feeling and went into the room. The suitcases were there for her to unpack, but her eyes caught on the dress.

Thank god, the material flowed out and she would not need a corset. She sighed in relief and went about her business. Once she had the dress on she started to do her hair.

"There are people we need to talk to so that I can make the deal tonight, Blair," Mathew reminded her as he entered the room. His tone was very formal and business like. It just meant he was stressed, she told herself.

"I'll do my best. I must warn you I am rather tired though, Mathew. I hope we will not have to stay too long," she yawned. The baby was really wearing her down lately.

"You can sleep later, but this is more important right now, dear," he snapped. She listened as he left the room and stayed completely silent. They didn't speak the whole ride there.

--

Chuck sat at the event he was required to go to as CEO of Bass industries. He would have liked to remain in a drunken coma, but the board members were threatening to pull out if their funding started to drop. He had to keep up appearances, even if he was dying on the inside. He supposed that he understood why his father had always been such a jackass now. They were practically the same, alone with nothing, but their money and it couldn't buy what they wanted most. Only difference, Chuck wanted his son, Bart didn't.

"Chuck," Serena greeted as she walked up. He rolled his eyes and clenched his fists. She was the last person he wanted to see. She still didn't understand anything and continued to blame him and Blair for being unfair to Mathew.

"Serena, whomever let you in can gladly escort you out. I am not in the mood," Chuck sneered. He knocked back the rest of his Scotch and then slammed the glass on the bar. The bartender scurried over to refill the amber liquid for him.

"You did the right thing staying out of Blair's marriage," she sighed. Her tall body leaned against the bar next to him. She acted as if he didn't want to scream the f-word at her a hundred times over again.

"I'm just hoping her old ass husband has a heart attack and dies to end the stupid marriage so I don't have to," he retorted. She rolled her eyes and shook her head in a disapproving manner. Like the approval of ex-party girl Serena Van der Woodsen meant anything to him. He scoffed.

"That being said, I'd like you to meet my friend Tamera," Serena smiled. She motioned over a blond woman and motioned to Chuck. "Tamera this is Chuck. Chuck this is Tamera," she introduced.

"Hello," Tamera greeted with a huge smile. It was obvious she saw dollar signs the moment she started to giggle like an idiot and pose seductively.

Chuck merely scoffed in return. He was not impressed, at all. His eyes started to look her over. They traveled down to her flat stomach and he thought that it didn't look full enough. Her eyes were blue, not brown. Her lips were pink, not red. Her hair was blond, not brunette. Her boobs were fake, not real. She was nothing like Blair.

Chuck was so consumed in depicting that, he didn't even notice she was rambling on. Or that she was touching him more and more as she spoke. His mind wasn't with her. He was only there physically. But mentally it was all Blair. It always would be.

--

Blair walked into the event faithfully by her husband. It was how things were supposed to be. That was what was normal. It was not normal however for her to be dumb enough to both have an affair and become knocked up by Chuck Bass. It made her even more of an imbecile to think he'd want her after she became with child, because he didn't. She had been left 'barefoot and pregnant'; luckily her husband was there to pickup the pieces… again.

"Darling, do not forget what we spoke of in the limo. This is very important. In order for this deal to go over I need to appear perfect, you need to appear perfect," Mathew stressed under his breath. He had his hand on her lower back as he guided her further into the room.

"Of course," Blair agreed. Damn, why did her voice sound so raspy? She shook her head and released a sigh. Her eyes looked forward and she froze.

She saw Chuck Bass through a crowd of people. Her heart and the butterflies in her stomach fluttered. Her baby boy gave one big kick. She gasped and put her hand to her stomach. It was wrong. Why did she feel so many good feelings when she saw the one person who broke her the most?

She looked up again. She only saw his face, but that was enough. It was wrong, but she wanted to run up to him and kiss him. She wanted to beg him to at least want her baby, _their_ baby. He deserved a father, even if Chuck didn't want her, his mother.

"Come, Blair," Mathew ordered.

Her eyes flickered back to him. He didn't notice what she had been staring at, but was irritated with her abrupt stop.

"Sorry," Blair apologized quickly. She then started to walk again. If she would have known what she was going to see next, she would have ran the other way. But she didn't. So she saw it.

The crowd of people cleared and she saw more than his face. She stared at Chuck Bass with another woman practically in his lap. She was perfect, skinny, and blond. It must have been the woman he was sleeping with, sleeping with more than once. Of course he wanted her over Blair. There wasn't a single flaw on her entire body.

It felt like her heart broke all over again. Only now, like Chuck had taken it, frozen it, and then smashed it against the wall and laughed cruelly. He laughed, the woman laughed, and the rest of New York laughed with them. It was all a joke to him. She was certain now she never meant anything to him at all.

Her eyes fell and then flickered up to Mathew's. He was the only one who wanted her and she had treated him the worst. She pushed back the tears that threatened to form in her eyes. Even if she wasn't happy, it was better than everyone knowing how miserable she was.

"Mathew," Blair whispered. He turned towards her and smiled lightly. She returned a forced smile and then pulled him into a kiss. It was a direct attempt to mend the pain, but it wasn't working.

--

The bimbo continued to ramble on and on. Chuck wasn't paying attention. That was until one particular thing she said caught his interest. And that was…

"Oh my God, it's Mathew and Blair Prescott. He is like so much older than her and look how freaking pregnant she is," Tamera gasped.

His eyes flickered up as his stomach twisted in knots. But at the same time his heart fluttered. She was there. He had a chance. He… Then he saw Blair kissing Mathew right in front of everyone. The kiss made him want to vomit and kill all at once.

But then it ended and it was worse. Blair didn't turn to look at Chuck. She probably didn't even know he was there. That meant she was kissing her husband because she wanted to, because she really was happy with him. The couple started to move through the crowd.

Chuck watched in slow motion as Mathew went to put his hand on Blair's stomach.

He saw red. He didn't even know what was going on at first. His body shot up from the chair and he pushed the bimbo aside. He stomped towards Mathew. The happy couple didn't notice, but they would soon. Chuck was going to tear him to pieces.

"Chuck!" Nate gasped. He sidestepped his best friend and caught him. The blond grabbed hold of the brunette and dragged him into an empty hallway. Chuck started to freak out as he tried to get past him and back to the party.

"Let me go, Nathaniel! I don't care if she doesn't want me! He can't have her! He can't have _my _Blair, _my _son!" he raged.

"Chuck, you have to stop," Nate reasoned. He held his friend down. Perhaps, Chuck should have been more athletic like his best friend always had been. Finally, he fell limp against the wall. His eyes darkened as they solemnly met the sympathetic blue ones of his best friend.

"You have to let her go," he nodded.

But that only set Chuck off again. He gave one hard push to Nate and knocked him into the opposite wall.

"I'm sick of people telling me that! But you know what, fine! If I can't have Blair then I'm going to have my son. That man will not have both!" Chuck shouted.

"What does that mean?" Nate asked.

But Chuck was already gone.

--

A/N: How was it?


	16. Chapter 16

Title: _**The Other Man**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: "I know your husband hates me. I can see it in his eyes. Don't try to deny it, Blair," Chuck spoke with a wronged pride. He was the other man, but jealous and possessive to the core. Chuck/Blair

A/N: All of the reviews on the last chapter were great. I'm sorry that I'm still so behind on replying, especially to older ones, but I'm working on it. Enjoy!

**I'll proofread later. I wanted to get this out and thought you guys would want it too if you could have it before you went to sleep. **

--

In the car, Blair and Mathew had gotten into a huge fight. She had started to cry, as hard as she tried not to, and he noticed. He was drunk, but he knew what had brought on the tears. He was furious. The moment the vehicle came to a complete stop, she bolted. She had never seen him so livid, so filled with rage. He wasn't just controlling, but mean.

But none of that mattered. As she came in the house and looked at its emptiness, she realized that it was just like her. She wasn't in love with Mathew. She was in love with Chuck, but he didn't care. He didn't care or love her or their baby. Her marriage wasn't going to work. She'd be literally alone. It felt like there was no hope for her or her son.

"Blair, you won't keep acting like this! I have put up with this shit for too long!" Mathew boomed from behind. She gasped and turned around. He stumbled in the door and over to her. She backed up, but he grabbed onto her arms, too harshly.

"Then just divorce me, Mathew! But please, I'm sorry if I hurt you, but just stop yelling!" Blair shook her head as tears fell down her cheeks. She felt tired, worn-out, and brokenhearted. Not to mention, that little voice in the back of her mind told her it was going to get worse if she didn't make him calm down.

Blair tried to walk away from him, but in his drunken state he wasn't having it.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, from this marriage! You are my wife, not his! You'll listen to me!" Mathew raged. He grabbed onto the back of her dress, but lost his balance. He fell forward, with only her body to stop him.

"No!" Blair cried. But it was too late. They both fell to the floor, him on top of her. She quickly pushed him off and clutched her stomach. A huge pain felt like it had split down the middle. She felt her dress to see if the skin had literally torn. It hadn't, but it felt like it.

"Bl-Blair, I… I'm sorry. Please, I'm sorry," her husband said frantically. He seemed to sober up some and reached to help her up as she sobbed harder.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed. He jumped back as if she hit him. She wished that she could hit him. Her head then shook frantically. Her baby was more important. "Go call someone! I don't want you near me or I'm telling everyone what you did!" Blair threatened.

"O-okay!" Mathew nodded. He ran from the room and dialed 911. When he told her they were coming she screamed at him to get out. He hesitated, but then she threatened him again. She just wanted him away from her and her baby. She didn't want him at the hospital. And when he left, she felt like a huge weight had been taken off her shoulders.

--

Chuck Bass sat in his office on the top floor of Bass Industries. All of the lights were off and only the moonlight shined in from the windows. He sat back in his chair, phone wires ripped out of the wall, and the rest of the building completely empty. In his hand he held his cell phone, the only way to reach the world or for the world to reach him. But he only had one call to make.

He brought it up to his mouth and switched it on speaker. It rang once, then twice, and on the third time they picked up.

"Mr. Bass, I have been expecting your call. After your fax-" Mr. Julius, the highest paid lawyer in all of Manhattan, answered. He was very pleasant as he spoke, but his client did not have time for that.

"Skip the business pleasantries, Julius. I don't pay you to sweet-talk me, but just to do your job. Now tell me, have you drawn up the papers I requested within the hour or should I give a call to another city's best lawyer?" Chuck asked, tone of voice cold and business like. He reached down, picked up the glass of Scotch on his desk, and swallowed it in one gulp. He then slammed the glass back on the counter and wiped his mouth.

"Of course, Mr. Bass. The papers are all ready drawn and can be delivered at anytime you would like our office to-" Mr. Julius stuttered nervously and was once again interrupted.

"Then I think it would be wise for you to go ahead and have them do that immediately. No questions or excuses. I want it done," the dark haired man retorted.

"I am leaving my office as we speak, but I thought you would like to know that it appears Mrs. Prescott is in la…" His lawyer had obviously not learned the first time to say anything, but what his employer requested.

"I do not care where she is or what she is doing. You are not paid to tell me of her whereabouts, but to deliver those papers as soon as she can accept them. Clear?" Chuck snapped.

His lawyer was silent for a moment. Then the man sighed, "Crystal, Mr. Bass."

"Good, expect a nice bonus in your office by noon tomorrow." Chuck hung up the phone. He poured himself another glass of Scotch and downed it. The amber liquid burned down his throat, but he didn't even flinch. Instead, he poured another one and prepared to pass out for the night.

His eyes flickered up as he picked up the bottle. He saw a picture of him and Blair on his desk. He shook his head and scoffed, "You did this to yourself, to me, to us. We deserve all the unhappiness life will bring us."

Chuck then knocked the picture off the desk so he didn't have to look at it anymore. He also threw away his glass and picked up the bottle of Scotch. His body fell on the couch, it in hand, and he chugged as much as he could in the shortest amount of time. He'd be out in no time, so much for a celebration.

--

--

Inside the ambulance, Blair was crying and shaking in fear. She was happy Mathew was gone, but now didn't feel that way. She wanted someone, anyone. Dorota and her mother were out of the country. She was still too angry with Serena to call her. Serena thought this baby was a mistake. She didn't deserve to be there for the birth of Blair's son.

"Miss, is there anyone we can call?" the paramedic questioned for the third time. He looked to her with worry.

She started to shake her head, but then stopped. There was someone, but he didn't love her. But maybe he'd come for the baby. She had to try.

"Call Chuck," Blair told them. She practically threw her phone at the man. He had to come, even if he didn't love her. He had to care about his baby even in the slightest way. But when she looked to the paramedic, she realized he didn't.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but it went straight to the voicemail… twice," he sighed.

Blair felt her heart and world shatter yet again, thanks to Chuck Bass, yet again. That was it. That was his last chance. He wasn't going to get another do-over. Even if she was weak enough to let him back in, now her baby gave her strength. He wanted the whore instead then she hoped he really did because a life with her or even just his baby wasn't an option anymore. She hoped it wasn't his baby, but she knew it was.

"Miss, is there anyone else?" he repeated.

"N-Nate Archibald, please," Blair trembled. She had no one else. Nate was her friend, even if he did take Chuck's side more often. "T-tell him please. T-tel him I know it's not his job to be here, but I-I really need someone, please." She clutched onto the man's shirt with tears in her doe brown eyes.

"Of course. I'm sure he'll come," the paramedic nodded. He then dialed the number one and the other one came over to her. He touched her arm and smiled as comfortingly as he could.

"Blair, you and your baby will be okay, do you understand me? We are going to get you to the hospital safe, both of you," the man promised.

She nodded, but it was a lie. Promises, especially from men, meant nothing to her anymore.

--

Blair arrived at the hospital at midnight. It was now three in the morning. She was sweating profoundly, out of breath, completely exhausted, and wanted to do nothing, but cry. That however, was the last thing she needed or had time to do. Instead she sat as calmly as she could in the hospital bed. Her face was pale white, her eyes sunken in with dark circles, and her hand clutched Nate's. She begged him not to leave her. She couldn't take someone else leaving her, betraying her, or doing both to her baby as well. She just couldn't take it.

"Blair, did you hear the nurse? She said you've only dilated one-half of a centimeter in the past three hours. The doctor would like to induce labor. This calming medicine will not last much longer," Nate informed her in a soothing voice.

"What?" Blair asked. Her eyes looked at him in a trance-like, lost state. The nurse told her she was in shock. Apparently that was why she wasn't feeling much labor pain yet, but that when it hit, it was going to be bad.

"Yes, Mrs. Prescott, we would like-" the nurse started to further explain, but never got the chance.

"Don't call me that," Blair bit. She glared at the woman like she had insulted her in the first way possible. The nurse nervously checked her chart. Nate gazed at her with increased worry. "No, it's on the chart, but don't call me by that name. Just call me Blair, understand? Call me by _my _name. You need to call me by _my _name because I am the only one here for the baby. This baby belongs to _me _so we will use _my _name!" she burst. Her chest then heaved up in down in desperation for the air that the yelling took from her.

"Yes, of course Blair. I apologize. Now, if you would only let us induce labor. I would like to get this through soon. Your stress levels are not good and the earlier we can start, the better," the girl nodded eagerly. She didn't look old enough to be delivering a baby.

"No," Blair refused in a flat voice. She then shook her head and put her hands protectively on her stomach. "You're not touching or rushing my baby until he's ready. You come near me with any kind of inducement and I'll knock your pretty little blond head off your shoulders." Blair didn't see the nurse, but another blond that she had witnessed tonight. All of them were whores in her book.

"Miss-" The woman shook her head, confounded. Blair was clearly not affected by the labor pains yet, but was already throwing threats. The nurse backed up cautiously.

"Please, just leave us and send the doctor to check next time," Nate told her. He shot her a sympathetic, but urgent look. The girl nodded, shot Blair another unpleased look, and then left the room. Nate sighed in relief.

Then, he slowly turned to her with a new thought in his mind. "Blair, you're not… are you waiting for Chuck? Is that why you won't let them induce your labor?"

"Please, even if he did show up now, it'd be too late. He doesn't care about this baby or me. All he cares about is himself and you know it. I made the biggest mistake in my life letting him back in. I should have stayed cold and detached. I should have fucked the pool boy instead of him, but I didn't. And now it's too late, especially for him and me. It's just…" she shook her head. Her voice was infuriated, but her eyes were glossy. She then looked up and said in the calmest way possible.

"It's just too late."

--

Another three hours passed. The bad labor pains started. Blair screamed, cried, and begged. She gripped onto Nate, the sheets, and her nurse. It was six in the morning and she was exhausted. Finally, her doctor came in to see if she was ready to begin the actual birthing process.

"How are we doing this morning, Blair?" the doctor smiled sweetly. The other one had gone home. This one had arrived for the dayshift. She didn't want him, but it was whom he got.

"Don't talk to me! Just tell me if I can give birth!" Blair bellowed. Her puffy, red eyes were crazed. She tried to kick him with her feet, but it didn't work. The doctor did not respond, but she watched him disappear behind the sheet. She waited in agony until he came back up.

"Well," he sighed, "we can give you the epidural now." He took off his gloves and nodded at the nurses. They moved quickly, all frightened of the petite, but very pregnant brunette.

"Alright, Mr. Archibald if you could help her sit up and on the side of the bed. We will prepare the shot," the redheaded nurse instructed.

"Of course," Nate responded. He then picked up a distraught Blair and did what they said. She looked to him in absolute fear. He hated that she had to go through with what was happening. Not to mention, he knew that she looked right through him. They may have been friends, but that was it. She needed someone else there with her, but no one was.

"Okay, now this is going to hurt, Blair, but the end result will be worth it," the nurse promised. Blair nodded her head and squeezed her eyes shut.

They snapped open the moment she felt the huge needle pierce her back. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. An ear-shattering scream came from her lips and she tried to pull away from it. Luckily, both Nate and the other nurse held her still though.

"No, no! I changed my mind! I'll do it without it! Take it out of my back!" Blair hollered. She kicked her legs as her cheeks flooded with tears. Her face turned beat red.

"Shhh… it's okay, Blair. I'm taking it out now," the nurse told her. She pulled out the long needle, but the pain still remained. Once it was out, the other nurse let go of her.

Blair fell against Nate and started to sob uncontrollably. He held her against his chest, afraid to lie her back down on her back. His shirt was soon in a state as if someone had sprayed him with a hose.

After a while, they lied her back down on the bed. She waited and waited for it to numb her, but something went wrong. The nurse said it should have worked, but it didn't. Only numbed half of the area. They were going to have to give her another one. So they positioned her again, but not without a fight.

"Blair, I'm sorry, but we need to do this. Here I'll get another nurse if that will make you feel better," the previous nurse said.

"I don't want another one of you cow's!" Blair screamed. She hated them. She hated pregnancy. She hated her life. She hated her marriage. She hated Mathew. But most of all, she hated Chuck.

The women ignored her and another came in. The new nurses started to put the needle in. Blair cried bloody murder. And then the girl gasped and pulled out the needle carefully.

"Why did you do that?!" Nate screamed. He didn't want to see Blair in so much pain and knew that new nurse had done something wrong.

"I-I'm sorry. I thought it was the old needle, but it wasn't. We'll have to do it again," the girl explained.

"Get out!" Nate lost it. "Go get the fucking doctor and tell him if he doesn't get in here and do it right we'll sue this whole fucking hospital!" It was the first time in his life he had ever acted like that, but it worked. The doctor was there in seconds. He did the final and correct epidural, but Blair was still traumatized all the same.

--

At nine in the morning, three more hours had passed, and she was finally ready to begin the birthing process. Only, she felt like it was going to kill her. The doctor was even worried with how exhausted she had to be. Nate was freaking out. They even offered a C-section, but she refused. So it started.

"Okay, Blair. We're going to push again. One, two, three… push," the doctor told her.

"Ahhh!" Blair screamed. Her eyes blinked lazily. They had to dim the lights, but her vision was still blurred. She had bruised Nate's hand in the beginning, but now had not enough energy to even hurt him. All of her thoughts turned to mush and she closed her eyes.

"She's passing out! Do something!" Nate screeched. He pushed back her soaked sweat soaked hair and blew on her face to try and cool her.

"She needs an oxygen mask!" the doctor shouted. He touched her cheek with his cool hand. "Blair, you can do this. We're going to get you some oxygen," he told her. The nurse brought one over and put it on her. She slowly came back to them.

"I-I… it's too hot," Blair whined. There were too many people. She felt like she was going to die.

"Alright, let's clear out. I only want one nurse and Mr. Archibald in here!" the doctor ordered. The room was soon mostly empty, but she still felt like there wasn't enough air to go around.

Her eyes blinked and it was time to push again. But she wasn't ready. She'd never be ready. But she had to. So she did. She brought up all the strength she didn't really had, but convinced herself she did, and used it.

--

At ten in the morning, another hour had passed. The birthing was still going on, but it wasn't going well. In fact, it was going horribly wrong.

"The baby is so close, Blair! Give me another push. One, two, three, push!" the doctor said for the hundredth time.

"I can't!" Blair cried, but she did.

But then something went wrong. The baby wasn't going to come. He couldn't physically make his way through the birth canal. Something stopped him, blocked him. She didn't know what, but she knew that had happened. Her heart fell heavier with fear. Her body trembled.

"What is happening now?" Nate asked. He was tired too. He couldn't watch her much longer. He'd never seen or heard of a woman who went through so much pain for someone else, for her son. He sure as hell didn't expect Blair Waldorf to ever be so selfless, but she was.

"Well Mr. Archibald, Blair, the baby is stuck on your tailbone. It's not too uncommon, but there is bad news. The spot he is in we cannot perform a C-section. We need to get him out and urgently, before he loses too much oxygen," the doctor said. He spoke so fast his words almost jumbled all together.

"H-how are you going to get him out? Just get him out! He needs to breathe! You're going to kill him!" Blair sobbed. She clutched a pillow under her chin.

"I know, I know, Blair. But I have to tell you that in order to get him out. I need to reach up in you and break your tailbone… by hand," he revealed quietly.

After that she didn't remember much. She recalled Nate cursing and screaming at the doctor, but they didn't have much time. The next thing she knew she felt his hand and then.

"OH MY GOD! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" Blair twitched and trembled on the bed. Nurses had to hold her down. The tears hurt now, everything hurt. She felt like she heard her bone snap and break. Maybe she didn't, but she felt like she did.

"Oh no, we broke something on the baby! We need to deliver him now, Blair, push!" the doctor shouted in distress. He wasn't sure if he had broken the neck of the baby when he broke her tailbone.

"OWE!" She pushed. She was going to kill her doctor. She was going to kill everyone. But first she pushed, pushed, pushed, pushed, and pushed. Then came the final push.

"I HATE YOU!" Blair screamed. Everyone in that room thought it was one of them, all of them, but it wasn't. The person it was wasn't even there.

It was dead silent. Everything seemed to blur in slow motion. And then….

**A piercing cry of newborn baby boy filled the room. **

Blair reached out her hands in desperation, but they didn't give him to her. She didn't even see him. They wrapped him up in a blue blanket and ran from the room. The only thing she comprehended was…

"_He has a dangerously high fever!" _

"_He has a broken shoulder!" _

"_He feels too light!" _

Then she blinked and her vision was clear again. But no one was there. She had screamed at Nate to go after him during it and now even he was gone. Wait, someone was there. But it was only a nurse, one single nurse.

Blair had held her arms out for her baby, but they just took him away. After all that, just like that, they took him, and he was gone. She didn't even get to see him.

So she started screaming. She tried to get up from the bed. She needed to run and find her baby. But they didn't let her. Someone pushed her and held her down. The nurse's hand raised with another, horrid needle above Blair's head.

The last thing she remembered was the nurse plunging the sedative shot in her arm and her passing out. Her baby was gone and she had passed out not knowing if he was going to die or live.

--

A/N: Fun Fact: B's birth, that's how mine went down, minus the sedative at the end. I was a complicated baby. So yeah, pulled from home on this one. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: _**The Other Man**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: "I know your husband hates me. I can see it in his eyes. Don't try to deny it, Blair," Chuck spoke with a wronged pride. He was the other man, but jealous and possessive to the core. Chuck/Blair

A/N: Wow, all the reviews on the last chapter were amazing. Thank you so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter, but I warn you that the drama is not over just yet.

The Baby Boy:

http : / / kristencook . com . au /blog/things-that-make-me-happy-newborn-photographer-melbourne/

_This chapter is dedicated to Stella296. She really helped me with this chapter. It would have been a long time for an update since I've been so busy. Thank her too for helping me! _

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Blair's eyes groggily blinked open. She felt exhausted and sore, but it was better than during the birth. The doctor had clearly pumped her with painkillers the moment the nurse gave her the sedative shot. It took her a few seconds, but then everything came rushing back. Her stomach twisted with nervous knots and she felt as if she'd vomit. Blair gasped and tried to shoot up in the bed, but cried out in pain.

"Blair!" the nurse from the day before called. She rushed into the room and eased her back into a sitting position. Then she backed away, the brunette had tried to hit her several times. Not that the hospital worker could blame her, the birth was one of the roughest she'd seen since she started working.

"Where is my baby? Is my son okay? Why haven't you brought him to me? Give him to me now!" Blair screamed frantically. Her voice got louder and louder and then she fell silent. Tears came to her eyes. Did he not make it? Was that why the nurse had not responded yet? God, she wanted to strangle the stupid woman.

"Miss, please relax. Your son is fine. We have him in a little cast for his shoulder, which was what they broke. And his fever is already under control. His weight is fine too. Other than the broken bone you have a beautiful, healthy baby boy," the nurse smiled. It was the part of the job she loved.

"Then why isn't he in here? Do you keep children from their mothers?" the brunette snapped. She was so relieved to hear that he was okay, but would not feel at ease until he was in her arms. Her eyes had not even looked upon him before the doctors ran from the room with him.

"No, of course not. I have a nurse bringing him in as we speak. But I need you to calm down and take a deep breath. You're still healing." She nodded towards the patient. Blair pursed her lips, but did as she was told. The new mother would clearly do whatever it took to have her baby.

Seconds felt like hours as she stared at the door. And then…

"Someone is ready to meet his mommy." A very elderly and sweet old nurse came through the door. She had a bundle of blue in her arms. She smiled excitedly at the new mother.

Blair felt her heart start to pound within her chest. Her mouth fell agape. She didn't even realize it until she saw her arms shoot out in front of her. She reached eagerly. If it were not for the broken tailbone, she would have surely bounced up and down.

"Here you go," the nurse whispered. She got on the side of Blair and carefully placed the baby in her arms.

"We will be back to check on you two shortly." Then she and the younger nurse left the room and allowed the moment between mother and child to be private, something the mother would always remember.

"Oh my God," Blair gasped. She stared down at the precious, delicate being in her arms. He looked so small and breakable. But then he also had a sense of strength to him. He had been right there with her through everything she had endured lately. That was what made him strong. He was there for his mother even when he wasn't supposed to be. But that wasn't what shocked her so much.

Hot tears streamed down her cheeks, happy for her son, but bittersweet for whom he resembled. There was no denying who his father was anymore. Not one person could cast a glance on him and then try to prove otherwise. His ivory colored skin, his dark hair, his sharp and ebony colored eyes, even his nose belonged to one person, **Chuck Bass**.

"It wouldn't matter either way," Blair whispered to him as she shook her head, "I'll love you no matter who your father is You do know that, don't you, baby? You're my sweet little angel and nothing could change that." Her voice was caring as she held him close to her warmth.

And then it happened. Her son, eyes closed, cracked a huge toothless smile. He looked as if giggling, but it only sounded like breathing. She grabbed her mouth as tears flowed more and more. It was a feeling like nothing else had ever been. How she had gone so long without it though, she'd never know.

"Well I suppose that's a yes then," she smiled. Her hand reached up and wiped at her tears. She didn't want to cry in front of him anymore, even if they were tears of joy. Her arms carefully lifted him up, so that they were face to face. She placed a soft kiss on his nose.

His eyes opened. They stared at her with wide curiosity. And then that gorgeous smile of his came again. His little hand, connected to the shoulder that was not broken, shot up and he stroked it along her cheek. The breathless giggle told her he liked the feel of her smooth skin.

"You better like me. I went through a lot of screaming for you. Not to mention the number you did on my stomach," Blair smirked. She brought her knees up, placed a pillow on them, and then rested him upon it. Of course, her hands held him at all times. She then delicately stroked his cheek with her hand.

Her son suddenly grabbed hold of her hand. He had quite the grip for his age. She gasped, the shock factor very much instilled. He guided her hand with his own to his little mouth. She watched as he let go of all, but one finger and then put it in his mouth. He sucked on it with a devilishly handsome smirk.

"Well since you have no teeth to damage yet, I'll permit it." She winked at him as she grinned. The pregnancy class instructor told her that a newborn baby tended to hold everything tightly that was put in their hands. She also informed Blair that anything they held, they wanted to taste as well.

"Alright, I'll have back my finger now," Blair chuckled. She pulled at her hand, but he did put up quite the fight. When she finally got it back his little brow furrowed while his lips pursed. He shot his hand out for it again, but she kept it from his reach.

"I'm so tempted to give into you already. This cannot be good," she teased. He did not understand her, but smiled again. His nose nuzzled into the palm of her hand. He started to breathe more subtly.

Blair shook her head, "Oh no. Do not go to sleep on me now, little one. We have just met." Her hand brushed back his dark hair and she kissed his forehead.

Her son responded as his eyes blinked lazily and his mouth opened wide to yawn. Once again there was no sound, but the action was evident.

Her fingertips ran over his tiny cast and she sighed. "Actually, you should sleep. Mommy knows how much you've been through, how much we've been through together. Not suppose I must have sometime to figure you a name. I would let you choose, but by the time you could contribute… you need a name," Blair giggled. She was being so silly, rambling onto a baby.

But he didn't seem to mind. Instead, her voice soothed him. He didn't cry or squirm. He only drifted off to a peaceful sleep. His good hand clasped around her pointer-finger. And he wasn't going to let go.

Her son was the only man she realized that she'd ever fully trust.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

A few hours passed and she had done nothing, but stare down at her baby. There were nervous knots in his stomach the more and more she gazed at him though. She wondered what she was going to do with him, how she'd go about raising him. But she knew that no matter what she'd give him the life he deserved, no matter what it took. He smiled in his sleep again and she giggled.

A stern knock on the door interrupted her new-mommy-bliss.

"Come in," Blair said softly. She waited for either Nate to come back or her best friend to show up. Maybe it was even her daddy since the whole birth drama and the following dilemma took so long. She had lost track of time somewhere between the wrong needle and her broken tailbone.

The door opened, but her eyes were glued on the small baby boy's face in her arms. He had just sneezed and like everything else he had done, she adored it. "So adorable." she cooed.

A nurse and two men in suits entered the room.

"Mrs. Prescott, we need to give him a name," the nurse told her.

She knew there was only one name to give. Blair pursed her lips at the thought, but still nodded. "Well, there's no use in denying who your father is. So I think we should use the name we decided to give you. " Blair lifted her eyes to the nurse's. "His name is Rhett Bass."

"Write that down," one of the men snapped at the other one.

"Mrs. Blair Prescott, here." The man snatched the papers away from the other one who just finished writing. Blair looked at him confused, but took the papers. "You've been served."

"Wh-what?" Blair stuttered. "Mathew is divorcing me now, already?" A rather large part of her hoped it to be true, but another was still shocked. She at least thought he'd wait for her to come home from the hospital or not right after she gave birth.

"No, these are from Mr. Charles Bass. He's filing for sole custody. And since you have just admitted that the baby is indeed Mr. Bass's child, you will be billed a court date soon, very soon," the lawyer said with a nod. He then turned around the other one followed his leave.

Before the door fell shut, Blair heard them speak of one in the next month, perhaps sooner. Chuck was going to take her baby away from her immediately? Blair felt her eyes water up. The nurse gave her a pitiful look before she went out the door. Blair didn't blame her. What did anyone say to someone in a situation like now? Tears filled her eyes and she started to cry. Her arms pulled her baby boy close to her chest. She couldn't believe that Chuck was just going to take him from her, his mother. She gave birth to him and now he was going to be ripped from her life. She couldn't take it. Her silent sobs turned hysterical.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Blair was still balling her eyes out when the hospital room door opened. The person did not knock so she at first assumed it was staff. But that assumption was very wrong. Her eyes narrowed when she saw her somber looking husband step inside.

"What are you doing here, Mathew?" Blair seethed. She brought her baby closer to her chest in a protective manner. It was a reflex she had developed the moment the papers arrived. No man was trustworthy other than the little on in her arms. And she clung to him for dear life. She'd be dammed if anyone would take him away from his mother.

"How are you?" Mathew asked softly. He fumbled with the fedora in his hands. There was no doubt that his wife could sense how nervous he was. She read him like a book. And the man who stood before her now was the good, nice Mathew. But it didn't make up for what he had done though.

"What are you doing here?" Blair asked again. Her voice was less harsh, but still serious. His eyes flickered up to hers. They looked so sad, remorseful.

"I came to see you, to see him." He motioned towards the baby and shook his head. "I assume he resembles his father," he remarked. There was a twinge of faint disgust in his voice. It wasn't that he hated the baby, but only who had fathered him.

"Why would you say that?" she wondered. Her eyebrows rose in question and she brought the baby closer to her chest. Her husband had yet to see her son. He did not know that he was the mirror image of Chuck Bass, not yet at least.

"I know that he isn't mine, Blair. He couldn't be," Mathew said bitterly. He figured that there was no point in keeping up the act after everything that had happened. Their marriage was over. She didn't want him anymore. She didn't love him anymore. He wondered if she ever really did.

"What are you talking about?" Blair pressed on. Nothing was making sense that he said. The baby could very well have been her husband's. They were having sex when she was with Chuck. And the whole time Mathew had told her the baby belonged to him.

His eyes fell from hers and he ran a hand through his hair. "I had a vasectomy before we were married. I never really wanted children. It was a decision I made years ago," Mathew admitted.

"Wh-what?" Her eyes widened and she felt short of breath. That meant that he had to have known the moment she told him she was pregnant that the baby wasn't his.

He looked up again and walked closer to the bed. When she scooted back in a prickly manner he stopped. There was a comfortable distance between them. "You heard me," Mathew responded. His voice was sweeter as he neared just a bit more. But when he tried to take a look at the bundle in her arms, she pulled away again.

"Why didn't you say something until now? The whole time you made me think that the baby could have been yours. You were going to—I don't understand, Mathew," Blair furthered.

Her husband sighed and pulled a chair next to her bed. When he sat down it was her who now looked down on him. It was a strange good feeling that she felt for that. Men were always the ones who looked down at her, even Chuck, unless she wore super high heels. Her thoughts diminished though when he spoke again.

"Look, I know that after how the last few months of our marriage has been, especially yesterday, you will find this hard to believe, but I truly do love you, Blair. I don't act like a good husband should though. But I'm not sure I know how to. I've never had anyone in my life before you. So when this happened, I wasn't willing to lose you. I tried to hold on as hard as I could even if my ways were less than honorable, cruel even. I'm sorry. I really am, Blair," Mathew explained. His eyes and voice were completely honest. But there was a dark shadow across his features because he knew that even if it didn't fall from dead ears, what he said wouldn't change much.

Blair looked down at her baby. She knew what she had to do. She needed to take care of her baby. And even if her husband offered security, she had to do it on her own. Her eyes flickered back up to him. She shook her head dejectedly. "I won't come back, Mathew," she told him.

He nodded solemnly. "I guessed as much." After that, silence consumed them. His eyes avoided hers and instead wandered around the room. He didn't want her to see that they were slightly watering up. Mathew blinked and then noticed a set of papers on the nightstand. Whatever they were, he saw them as a chance to change the subject. "What are those? They look formal," he noted.

Blair didn't have to look at them to know what he spoke of. She pursed her lips. It was still hard to believe yet painfully real. She breathed, "Court papers. Chuck's filing for sole custody."

Mathew's face fell. He knew despite her strong front that she was a mess inside, even more so now. He shook his head. "He doesn't have a chance. We're still married—for now at least," he told her with confidence. They both knew he worked for one of the best law firms in the country.

"Please, he's Chuck Bass. Don't underestimate him. His lawyers were here right after I met _my _son. They told me he wants the baby and I heard them talk as they were leaving. He plans to have the court date within the month. I know—he has the power to take him from me, the money to do it," Blair trembled. Her eyes welled with tears again and she started to cry. Her baby shifted in her arms as if he sensed his mother was upset, even if he were asleep and just born.

Her husband rose from his seat and grabbed the papers. He looked them over for a few moments and then frowned. His eyes lifted to hers. "You named him Bass?" Mathew pressed.

Blair nodded. "I-I didn't realize that it would allow him to take my baby from me. I was just trying to do the write thing and—" She pressed her lips firmly together and started to cry a little harder.

Then her baby boy woke-up and started to cry too. He evidently did not like the sound of his mother's sadness. She quickly moved to tend to him and sucked back the sobs. "I'm sorry, baby. It's okay. Mommy's here," she whispered frantically.

Mathew watched with an emotion that she'd never understand. He then put the papers in his briefcase and stood up. "I'll take care of this for you, Blair. Consider it a farewell gift," he promised.

She looked up, slightly shocked, but then nodded. "Thank you, Mathew. Thank you so much," Blair repeated. She was still on edge, but she knew that her husband never broke a promise when it came to business.

A grave smile came to his lips. He reached a hand down to tuck a curl behind her ear. "Don't thank me. It's the least I can do. Goodbye, Blair," Mathew whispered. He then kissed her on the cheek.

She closed her eyes as if she tried to remember it. "Goodbye, Mathew," Blair breathed. She felt him pull away, but did not open them. And when she finally did, he was gone.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Nate entered the building. He didn't bother to eve stop and check at the front desk, nor did he respond to the secretary who called after him. Security men couldn't even stop him if they tried. That call from Mathew Prescott was all he needed as motivation. He was a man on a mission and it would not be abandoned, no matter what the cost.

He threw open the door and stormed into the room. His blue eyes searched for Chuck until he found him. His best friend stood by one of the windows. He looked like hell. Chuck's closed were rumpled from sleeping on the couch and he had his eyes closed as he massaged his forehead. When the door Nate came in slammed shut again, the dark haired man flinched. He looked around with bloodshot eyes. Clearly, he had a huge hangover.

Chuck smirked in a sarcastic manner. "Nathaniel, to what do I owe this plea—" The words died on his lips when he felt the wind knocked out of him. In a flash, Nate's fist connected with his jaw. He stumbled back and looked up startled, but livid. "What the hell?" he yelled.

Nate ignored him. He wasn't finished yet. All that working-out in high school he did paid off. With ease, he grabbed his friend by the collar and pushed him up against he wall. "Where were you last night, you son of a bitch? I called you, but no, you were too busy getting drunk off your ass to be there for her! I had to watch her suffer for hours on end after the paramedics told me that no one else would come! She was in labor for nearly twenty-four hours! They messed up and had to sick that needle into her spine three damn times! Then they couldn't give her any medication to ease the pain because it would hurt the baby! Oh and she didn't have enough oxygen! The baby got stuck so they had to break her tailbone by the doctor's own hand and in turn the baby's shoulder! And if that weren't enough, she lost so much blood that when they had to rush him from the room she fell into hysterics and had to be sedated! God only knows how much Blair suffered more than anyone ever should only to give birth to a busted up baby who looks like a mini copy of his whore father! And now you want to take him away from her? I should snap your neck!" Nate raged. He gave Chuck another push against the wall. Once he started, it all just came out. But he was glad that it did. It was Chuck's turn to feel pain. Blair clearly had her full.

When Chuck fell against the wall a final time it took a moment for everything to process. The words didn't sink in immediately. But eventually they did. He realized what Nate was saying. His eyes widened and he felt his heart clench. He didn't know what to say.

"Are they alright?" Chuck managed after what felt like an eternity of silence. But before the blond could respond he noticed something else. Nate didn't look good. His eyes were bloodshot and his typically tanned, relaxed friend was pale and nervous. Did that mean that—God, please no.

"Are they alive? Is the baby okay now? I she okay now?" he spat question after question. They had to be okay. It sounded like things had been bad, but they were still breathing at least. Right?

Nate stared at him for a long time. He then released his friend and shook his head. His voice was very cold, emotionless almost. "You don't deserve to know that. You don't deserve anything anymore," he told him. And then he turned around and left.

Chuck stumbled forward and grabbed hold of his head. He felt as if the room was spinning. It was all blurry and the bile rose in his throat. He managed to make it to his desk. He fell down in the chair and tried to breathe. It all happened to fast. It was too much. Blair gave birth to his son, but now he didn't know if they had survived it. He should have been there, but he wasn't. And if they weren't okay then, well he knew it would be the price he'd pay.

He shook his head and that thought away. After a while, he managed to stand up again. He tripped towards the door, but caught his balance. "Damn it," Chuck cursed. He was just about to open it when someone else did.

"Mr. Bass, I come with good news!" his lawyer grinned. The man appeared very excited as he stood in the doorway.

Chuck only managed to stare back at him as if paralyzed. He recollected that Nate knew about his attempt to sue for sole custody. So if she was alive then…

"I've just arrived from the hospital. I served the papers to Mrs. Prescott. And she did us a big favor, too. She already signed Bass to his name. It allowed me to send an urgent request to the court. You could have your son within the month," the man interrupted. He seemed so proud of what he did.

Chuck wanted to vomit. She and the baby were alive, but that would drive Blair away for good. He closed his eyes and tried to keep his balance. "What's his name?" he trembled.

The lawyer frowned at the lack of enthusiasm from his client. Still he answered though. "The baby? She named him Rhett Bass. But considering how soon he'll be within your custody you can change that awful name before too long," he chuckled.

Chuck lost it. He snapped and gave the man a harsh push. "Leave! And make it stop! I don't want this anymore. Just make it stop," he ordered.

The lawyer stared at him in shock. He shook his head. "What do you mean you don't want it anymore? It's too late for that. I've put in everything I had to make it look like she was a victim of spousal abuse and the husband is dangerous to the baby, that she can't protect him. How can you say that you don't want it anymore, Mr. Bass?" he voiced with such insult.

"I don't care. Leave and do as I told you, otherwise you'll regret it," Chuck seethed. He then pushed past the man and hurried to the elevator. He had to see her, see them. He knew otherwise he'd lose her for good. And since he wouldn't take their baby from her now, he'd lose his son too.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

A/N: Does anyone feel anxious? I'd love to hear your thoughts. Please review if you love the story.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: _**The Other Man**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: "I know your husband hates me. I can see it in his eyes. Don't try to deny it, Blair," Chuck spoke with a wronged pride. He was the other man, but jealous and possessive to the core. Chuck/Blair

A/N: Once again thank you for all the reviews. If you still haven't looked at the pictures of the baby, please do. He honestly is the spitting image of Chuck. I swear, I was almost asking myself if I thought Ed had a lovechild out there somewhere. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Rhett Bass (Remove the Spaces):

http : / / kristencook . com . au /blog/things-that-make-me-happy-newborn-photographer-melbourne/

_P.S. There is a new poll on my profile. Please go and cast your vote. _

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair stared down at her baby with a wavering smile. Every time he did something adorable, which was every other second, her heart warmed. Then, she'd think about Chuck, and it would break. It was like she couldn't find a numb medium, but then again, she didn't want to. Her baby boy deserved nothing less than the best mother in the world. She was going to be that for him, even if it killed her.

Her hands touched his little feet, which were enclosed by blue suede booties. He stared up at her with wide, curious eyes. She nodded, "Plenty of mothers do it all alone everyday and their children are some of the best. That is what you will be, the absolute best little boy in all of Manhattan. And I shall always love you, no matter what you do or who you grow up to be."

Her fingertips trickled up his now clothed stomach and she lightly tickled him. That same, breathless giggle came from his lips. If one didn't listen closely, the only way they'd know he laughed, was by the extra large grin on his face. She laughed along with him and kissed his tummy.

Her head lifted, their faces mere inches apart. She placed a soft kiss on his nose. "Rhett Bass, your mommy loves you so much. Yes, she does. Oh yes, she does," Blair cooed. Another kiss was placed on his forehead and then she brushed back some of his dark hair. It was such beautiful, thick hair for a baby. The nurses told her they had never seen anything like it.

She sat back up, but kept her eyes on him. "But that's because you're special in the greatest of ways. And you should be, you are Blair Waldorf's baby after all," she told him. The infant in front of her never knew the true weight of her words. She had not referred to herself as Blair Prescott because for her baby she wasn't. Rhett Bass deserved the best part of her and that was Blair Waldorf.

Rhett reached his little hand up and clasped it around her thumb. She nodded and gently picked him up. "Oh yes, he has it again." She rested his cheek against her chest and he sucked on her thumb. The smile grew on her lips and she averted her eyes upwards.

Blair froze, and all essence of a grin dropped clear from her countenance. There at the door, stood Serena Van der Woodsen. She wasn't sure what she was doing there, but didn't care to know either. Blair and her ex-best friend had previously gotten into a huge fight. Serena had told on Blair and Chuck when they were in Tahiti. In the brunette's eyes, she had wrecked and stolen all her happiness at the time. Now that Chuck had turned on her too, she felt defensive and not willing to let anyone else in her life, except her new baby.

"Hi, the nurses let me by. Can-can I come in?" Serena asked, her voice just above a whisper. Her eyes were set with Blair's, but her friend knew that she had been trying to catch a glimpse at the infant in her arms.

Blair looked away from her and shrugged. "I'm too tired to try and stop you," she responded. She did sound exhausted, but that had a lot to do with the direct plunge in her mood. She held the baby closer to her chest.

Gradually, the blond came inside the room. She parted her lips to say something, but then shook her head. She pulled up a chair to Blair's bedside and sat down. Her head moved just enough so that she saw Rhett. "He looks just like Chuck," Serena observed.

The new mother turned towards her, eyes cold. She nodded, "Yes, he does. I'm sure you'll be telling Mathew now, right?" Her eyebrows rose and lips pursed. It was a pure bitch attitude, but she didn't care. She was only glad her baby didn't notice the change in mood, and start to cry.

Serena's face fell. "You mean he hasn't come to see him yet?" She looked absolutely devastated that Mathew hadn't come to see the baby. Only she didn't know that he had.

Blair stared in her best friend's now sullen looking eyes and contemplated what to say next. She knew that she could break Serena's heart if she told her something like, _'He hasn't shown his face since he sent me into early labor a few nights ago.'_ But did she want to? All it would be was more hate and now while she held her baby. She shook her head and disclosed the thought. Instead, she sighed, shifted Rhett to the other shoulder, and remained stern, but not cruel.

"Serena, Mathew has been here, but only to tell me that he had a vasectomy years ago and knew this entire time the baby couldn't be his," Blair revealed. Serena gasped and the brunette tried her hardest not to roll her eyes. She nodded, "Yes, shocking, I know. It doesn't matter now anyways, we broke-up. We're going to be civil though. He's helping me keep Chuck from taking full custody."

Her eyes shifted forward and her voice became bitter. "I guess you were right to try and keep us apart, S. All Chuck wanted to do was hurt and control me, just like every other man in my life." She then looked down to the baby and smiled softly. "Well except for him," Blair added.

Serena looked down in shame. Perhaps she was not the smartest of their group, but she knew what Blair meant. Her marriage to Mathew had been less than exceptional. And she also knew the only reason Chuck did what he did was because he felt scorned. Was it wrong that she felt like she deserved most of the blame? Probably, but she did. When she looked at Blair and her baby it was hard not to. The infant was so innocent and the new mother looked happy for his birth, but sad with what else had taken place in her life. It tugged on Serena's heart in the worst of ways.

A long silence overcame the room. Blair permitted it for the most part, but finally had to speak. She knew that she would have gone crazy if she hadn't. So she parted her lips to speak. She knew what she had to do, if she wanted to save their friendship. "I—I think we just need some time apart, Serena. I need to forgive you and there are some things you need to learn on your own. I can't constantly worry about what you think or others for that matter anymore. My new priorities are set. So just, give me some time. If you can't then, I might not be able to have you in my life anymore," Blair told her.

Serena gazed directly into Blair's eyes. She swallowed a huge lump in her throat and managed barely a nod. "O—okay, B," she agreed with great hesitation. Her voice cracked and for a moment she closed her eyes.

"Thanks," Blair breathed. She pulled the baby closer to her chest and watched as Serena stood. Her best friend leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She brushed back Blair's curls.

"Just give me a call whenever you're ready," Serena suggested with hope. Blair nodded and the blond moved away from the bed. She stopped at the door and gave a small wave. Then she was gone, but maybe one day she'd be back.

**XOXOXOXO**

At a slow, uneasy pace Chuck entered the Maternity Ward. He felt seasick or carsick. No, neither of those made much sense. Was there such a thing as _'I just became a new father, but now may lose both the love of my life and my son because I'm an idiot' _type of nausea. Well there must have been because he irrefutably had it. His clammy hands ran shakily through his dark, thick hair. He came to a stop at the nurse's station. But when his lips opened, nothing came out. His throat was dry and he couldn't speak.

"Can I help you, Sir? Are you here to visit someone who just had a baby, a late father perhaps?" the nurse asked in a formal, business-like tone. She was older and her appearance told that she had seen a few things in her lifetime.

Chuck cleared his throat and pulled at his collar. He stuttered, "Um, ye-yes. I-I'm a late father. My name's Chuck Bass. I want to see my baby, a boy, Rhett Bass. Here's my ID, if you need it." He offered it to the woman more avidly than he had intended.

The woman took the card and looked from the picture to him. She pursed her lips and squinted her eyes. He shuffled his feet and coughed. Mentally, he cursed himself. The ID was valid, but he was acting so strange she probably thought it was a fake. Heck, right now he basically presented himself as some quack that wanted to steal babies or something.

"Ugh, bad choice in thought," Chuck muttered. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. It wasn't that he wanted to steal Blair's baby, but—But that was how she'd see it. "You really screwed up—"

"Mr. Bass, are you alright?" the nurse asked.

His eyes snapped open and he stood up straight. The older woman's arm extended towards him with his ID. He briskly snatched it back and nodded his head. "Yes, just a little excited is all. I'm sure new fathers are always a bit neurotic though right?" Chuck attempted to play it off with a laugh, but it died on his lips the moment it only sounded scratchy and awkward.

The older woman forged a smile in his direction. "Well, typically we see in it new father's before the baby is born. Then they faint and well—I'm sure you've seen it in movies." She stood up and pinched air. "Just a miniscule tip, before you go and see your son in the nursery, take a deep breath. It sometimes upsets your baby or other babies if you give off a tense aura. Call me silly, but I've done this for a long time and it makes a difference," the nurse suggested.

"Will do," Chuck nodded. She then handed him a map of their hospital wing and a brief instruction of the _Do's and Do Not's. _He silently wondered if she did it for everyone or just had decided to try and placate the stressed mess he had become. Either way, she eventually set him free and sent him on his way.

The moment he rounded the corner, walked to the section he was supposed to be in, he felt like an _outsider_. In front of him, family members of all kind cooed and gushed over the infants on the other side of the nursery's large, wall window. He looked to his side and saw a new mother, still in hospital gown, as her husband pushed her towards it. When they stopped, they both held hands and each of their eyes watered with tears of joy.

What if he couldn't feel that way? Blair hated him for sure. So it didn't seem outrageous that his predicted new father bliss would be damaged because of it. He was soaked in heavy fears of all that could happen. Even if Blair did let Chuck back into her and Rhett's life, he might still let his son down. What if he couldn't live up to the expectations of what it meant to be a father? After all, Bart wasn't exactly a shining example and he never knew what a mother was, other than dead or deceitful in his later years. And what was he to do if something happened to his family because he couldn't keep them from harm? He couldn't live with that on his shoulders. Sure he had money, but that clearly didn't buy everything, number one example was love. His father had always been so cold yet claimed to hold affection for Chuck. But he couldn't do that to his baby. If he did then Rhett would grow up to be like him and that was the last thing he wanted. Chuck Bass was the prime emotional example of the man one didn't want to be.

He grabbed hold of his hair and turned around. It would be so easy to run and say that he'd made a horrible mistake. "You can't do that," Chuck breathed. He shook his head, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and turned back around. He had to face his fears, for real. There wasn't more time to screw around, see how it all played out. He had to make it go the way he wanted it to.

So he took one step towards the window, then another, and another, and another. Suddenly, just like that, he was there. His eyes read each name on the many boxes of newborn babies. And boy did his come soon. It stared at him in clear, large, black letters.

**BASS, RHETT**

His son was right in front of him. If the glass hadn't been there, he could have reached down and touched his baby. Chuck looked at his little feet and traveled up. He gasped, "Oh my God."

Rhett did look exactly like him. He wondered if Blair was devastated about that. Nate had said she went through all that hell and then to see the one person she now probably hated than anyone staring up at her—Chuck shook his head. That broke his alleged non-existent heart too much.

His son yawned in his sleep and then… his eyes opened. A beautiful pair of big brown stared directly up at him. Then he sent his father a huge, toothless grin. His little feet kicked in excitement.

"Hi," Chuck whispered. It was all he could manage to say, not that the baby could hear or understand him anyways. But still, he had hoped that he could have managed something more meaningful for their first moment together.

His hand trembled as he reached up to touch the glass. He stroked it gently, carefully. How he treated the hard surface was exactly how he wished to touch his child. He wanted to hold him, feel his heartbeat.

Unexpectedly, two hands came out of nowhere and picked his baby up. Chuck felt himself almost have a heart attack. He looked up in search of who was taking his child and saw that it was a nurse. His heartbeat slowly evened out again, but he frowned further when she walked away from him. Rhett started to cry and it made the situation that much unbearable.

He watched as she came out of the nursery and proceeded down a hallway. As casually as he could, he followed her. The woman stopped at a room that made him hide behind the corner.

It was Blair's room.

Her hospital suite had one hallway window. Once again, he became nothing, but a shadow in _his _family's life. His heart ached as longing dark eyes watched the nurse hand Rhett to Blair. She handled him perfectly and her beautiful eyes lit up. And then, Rhett's cries silenced, the moment Blair took him in her arms.

In that moment, Chuck realized that he could have never taken their son away from Blair, even if she was still with Mathew. Rhett needed Blair. If Chuck had taken him, years down the road, his son would have hated him. He was surer of that now than anything in his life. So the guilt furthered.

The nurse closed the curtains and his treasured image vanished.

Chuck fell back against the wall and slid down it to the floor. His eyes squeezed shut and he bit his bottom lip. He felt himself on the verge of tears. It was because he didn't know what to do next. What was he supposed to say to Blair after what he did? It might have been too late. It was possible that there was nothing for him to say, that no matter what he did, she'd never forgive him.

**XOXOXOXO**

Mathew sat at his desk on the top floor of his building. He was slowly deleting pictures of him and Blair from his Macbook. He had only made it to their honeymoon, when he had to stop and minimize the folder. He sat back, rubbed, his eyes, and sighed.

"Prescott!" someone shouted. His doors flew open, and an older man, in an expensive suit, rushed through them. He marched right up to Mathew's desk with a enraged expression on his face.

"Can I help you?" Mathew asked with an _oh-so-innocent_ smile. He folded his hands on his desk and acted as if he was prepared to give his full attention. He knew exactly who the man, across from him, was. It was the lawyer of Chuck Bass. Mathew had expected him to come, but had to admit that it was much sooner than he thought. Chuck's people really did keep it on the up and up.

The man shook his head, very flustered. "Your soon to be ex-wife will have that baby over my dead body. My client may be having a brief moment of remorse, but entrust in me that he will have custody by the end of the month," the lawyer told him with a firm nod.

Mathew stood up and shook his head with clenched teeth. Who did this guy think he was? Chuck had even pulled back on the custody suit, from what he heard. Well, no matter, there was a reason why Mr. Prescott was considered to be the best in the business. He put on his poker face, a cool, but cocky smirk. "If you even try to take this baby from Blair, I'll make it so that you're too scared to emerge from the hole you hid in, even years after I destroy you. Not to mention, you won't even think of looking for another job in all of New York," he threatened.

"Please, like I'm scared of you," Chuck's lawyer scoffed. He parted his lips with intent to intimidate Mathew further, but didn't get the chance.

Mathew interrupted before he spoke, "We both know that Mr. Bass has no right to even attempt to take care of that child on his own. Would you like me prove that in court? You can be sure as hell that I will."

"Please, medical records show that Mrs. Prescott has a history of being unstable. Your wife had problems with bulimia, if I recall," the lawyer taunted; despite the fact that he knew if he ever brought it up, Mr. Bass would skin him alive. Even when Chuck was ready to attack, he made it very clear that Blair's eating disorder was never to be brought up. It would have humiliated her if the New York Times got a hold of it, and could even send her into a depression.

Mr. Prescott felt himself snap inside. His blood was boiling, literally. Blair didn't even like to discuss that with him in their most intimate of moments. "You do that, and I'll have to show the court his," he said. He yanked a document from his desk drawer, and held it up for the lawyer to see.

Yes, Mathew had done it. In his hands, was a contract signed by Blair Waldorf, Chuck Bass, and Jack Bass. It clearly stated that Chuck had made a deal to trade his girlfriend, at the time, for a hotel.

The man's tie suddenly became to tight. He cleared his throat and yanked at it fiercely. A document like that could ruin an already tarnished reputation, like Chuck's, and he knew it.

Mathew faked a sympathetic expression. He looked to the contract and then at the laywer, just for his own satisfaction. "See, we both know what this could do to good ole Chuck. A contract like this makes my wife look like a victim, whether she was or not. Do you honestly think the court is going to give a child to someone who was willing to sell a human for property?" he furthered.

The other man didn't give up. He tried to bluff as best as he could and shook his head. "Th-that was years ago," he refused.

Mr. Prescott laughed mockingly and rolled his eyes. "Buddy, just give up. It's taken years to catch some of the world's greatest criminals, but that doesn't mean we forget what they've done during that time. There are already mothers and girls galore who want to see your client go down. This wouldn't just bury him, but buy the headstone too," he explicated. Did the man want him to spell it out? If they so much as tried to hurt Blair again with this custody suit, Mathew would make it his life's mission to B-U-R-Y Chuck Bass. He didn't care if Blair loved him. He hated the stupid kid for taking his wife from him and then turning on her the way he did. Now he was just waiting for the perfect opportunity to seek revenge, and if Chuck's lawyer kept on, then he'd have it. Yes, it was selfish, but everyone involved in it was: him (Mathew), Chuck, Chuck's lawyer, and even Blair. She knew it too. That didn't make her a bad person, but human.

His opponent cursed under his breath and his eyes fell. There was a long silence, and then he looked up. He took his last shot. "I know that Blair is going to divorce you, but not for Chuck. You have to have some resentment towards her. Look at this as furthering our careers. Do you have a price?" he inquired. There was an inapt sense of ambition in his eyes.

It made Mathew sick; however, it also made him do what he did next. He leaned forward on his desk, as he would if he were about to make a shady operation. A twisted grin came to his lips. The dumb bastard across from him returned it.

Mathew nodded, "You press this any further, and your client's reputation goes down the drain in one media broadcast, one story sold to the New York Times, or one press conference held by yours truly." He touched his chest and winked at him.

Chuck's lawyer's breathing became uneven. He was practically breaking into hives; he was so angry. He was that way because he knew he lost. He turned around and left. The door slammed. It was over, for good.

Mathew sighed with a victory smile and sunk back down in his seat. He pulled up the folder and stared at a picture of Blair. "Don't say I never gave you anything."

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair watched Rhett in his crib next to the bed. She was still completely fascinated with him. His tiny chest rose and fell as he breathed. He was sound asleep, bundled up, warm, and safe. The happiness slowly crept up inside her, but didn't get the chance to set in.

A noise sounded at the front of the room. Blair's head snapped in the direction of the door. She came face-to-face with Chuck Bass. She couldn't believe that he had dared to come, especially so soon.

"Blair," he greeted. It was below the pitch of a whisper and he was sweating bullets.

She showed no sympathy though. The room sat in dead silence. Her eyes sent him a murderous gaze. The only thoughts in her mind were _'How could he?'_ and _'Now he's come to physically take your baby away from you'_. That one was what did it.

Blair lost all self-control she ever had. "Get out!" she screamed. Her eyes widened in fury and her voice shook. "Get the fuck out, now!" Her hand hastily pointed towards the door. But he didn't budge.

Chuck looked as if she had just stabbed him in the heart. He shook his head and spoke in the most pathetic sounding of voices. "It-it was a mistake," he attempted to explain.

She shook her head. "You're damn right it was. You will never, ever get _my_ baby! He is mine! Do you understand me? Mine!" Blair continued. Tears came to her eyes, but they did not fall.

He shuffled his feet, unsure of what to do. His body moved closer to her and Rhett. "Blair, I just want to see him… hold him. I—"

"I SAID, GET OUT! I WANT YOU OUT OF HERE!" Blair raged. She picked up everything that she could find, firstly his custody papers, and threw them at him. Her emotions were all over the place as she broke down in hysterics.

Chuck backed up until he hit the wall. He didn't know what to do. Never had he expected her to—

Rhett woke-up and started to scream. Immediately, she picked him up and brought him close to her chest. She put her hands over his ears. "Security!" Blair shouted. She just wanted him gone before he tried to take Rhett away from her.

"Blair, no—" Chuck begged. He moved towards her again, but that made it worse.

"Security!" she continued. Then she kissed Rhett's head and bounced him up and down. But soon enough, her mouth opened to call again.

He cursed under his breath and then ran from the room. Chuck knew if he didn't then he'd end up in jail, and most likely for a longer time than the first.

Blair watched him go and felt both a pull on her heart and relief. She wiped away her tears and soothed Rhett. The moment his cries silenced she picked up her phone. Her fingers hit the buttons at a crazy speed. She put it to her ear.

It rang once and he answered. "Mathew," Blair breathed, "I need your help, again."

**XOXOXOXO**

A/N: How was the chapter? This story is nearing the end too. And I know it may look glum for C/B, but hold out hope. Tell me your thoughts.

_P.S. I know it was easy to sympathize with Chuck in this chapter and that's what I intended, but please don't let that make you dislike B either. I mean think about it, she's been through a lot, exhibit A the birth in previous chapters. _


	19. Chapter 19

Title: _**The Other Man**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: "I know your husband hates me. I can see it in his eyes. Don't try to deny it, Blair," Chuck spoke with a wronged pride. He was the other man, but jealous and possessive to the core. Chuck/Blair

A/N: Sorry this took so long to update. I'm kind of lacking in Chuck/Blair inspiration at the moment.

_P.S. Go check out my icon. I think the readers of this story will enjoy it very much…_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Mrs. Prescott," the nurse said sweetly as she nudged the sleeping woman in front of her.

Blair opened her eyes groggily and looked around. She must have dosed off again. It was happening quite a bit in the few weeks she had been there. Luckily, her baby boy was one who enjoyed his slumber as well.

"I am very sorry to wake you, Blair—But, well your husband came by earlier and wanted me to leave word with you. He said that he will be coming to take you home tomorrow morning, both of you," the woman smiled with a glance in the baby's direction.

"Yes, of course. If he calls again tell him that I'll be ready," Blair nodded. She spared a small wave at the woman as she sat up in bed. Once the nurse was gone, the new mother turned to reach inside the bassinet.

"Hello my love." She carefully brought Rhett to her chest, kissing his forehead.

"Did you know that everything is going to be okay? Mommy will never let anyone take you from her," she assured him.

Rhett smiled at her, brown eyes sparkling. A tiny hand shot up to touch her cheek. He laughed breathlessly, not at all understanding the severity of their situation. His mother was extremely grateful for that of course.

"I have it all mapped out. Not our life of course, but what we need to first do to start it. It's going to be just you and me for a long time, maybe even until you're grown. Mommy will be heartbroken then. Thank heavens it's a long time away, right?" Blair told her son.

She then shrugged, a solemn expression coming to her countenance, "I know that one day you will ask me why you don't have a father, but I will tell you that it's my fault—never yours."

Rhett's small brow furrowed for a moment. It was as if although he did not understand, he did sense his mother was upset. Some of the nurses told her babies had the ability to do that and she was definitely starting to believe them when it came to Rhett.

"Oh don't be troubled. Mother did not mean to upset you," his mother comforted. She moved him up to rest his cheek on her chest and stroked his back lovingly with her hand.

"All will seem right in your world. No matter what it takes. I promise," Blair vowed. And she meant it more than any other words she had ever spoken.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck took a deep breath before he departed from his limo. It was nighttime, but the city light gave the cemetery an almost eerie illumination. It was fitting for the type of visit he had come for though.

"I'll circle around, Mr. Bass," his limo driver told him. He then left the young man to his privacy, knowing anything less might alter his income.

Chuck did not respond, but continued on through. He didn't need to read the graves as he went along to find it. The spot was burned in his brain, memorized. He could close his eyes and find it. Whether that was a good or bad thing, he didn't know.

_**Bartholomew Bass**_

The engraved name appeared so bolded it spoke to him. He heard his father's stern voice, saw his hard expression. It was a strange comfort.

"Hello, father. I don't doubt you knew I was coming," Chuck greeted. His voice was formal, but he shrugged his shoulders as an attempt to relax.

He sighed, "I came tonight to tell you what's going on in my life. And for the first time, you're just going to have to listen." A grim chuckle came from his lips. It was a dark sense of humor, but one Bart Bass knew well.

"I am trying to get my life together. Blair wants nothing to do with me, but I know I can change her mind. I bought a house, a mansion really. It's in Manhattan, knowing she wouldn't want to live long-term anywhere else. It has a baby room and the interior designer is even one she's hired before," Chuck briefed him. He kneeled down and set the flowers against the stone.

His hand reached up to clean the top of it off. He didn't stand up, but looked to the sky.

"I know what you're thinking, but I'm going to stay in one of the guest bedrooms until she's ready, if she's ever ready."

He let a long silence come after that, as if actually giving his father time to process it all. Then he stood up and put his hands in his pockets. The uncomfortable part of their _conversation_ had come.

"Look, I'm not sure why you didn't show affection towards me when I was growing up or why I don't recall us exchanging _I love you-s_, but there's one thing I'm certain that you did right," Chuck paused and smiled as he looked up again.

"You kept me, dad. You could have given me away after I was born, but you didn't." He shook his head, "And that's why I'm not giving up my son, my family either."

Chuck touched the top of his father's grave and spoke wholeheartedly, "But dad, I have the chance to something you never did. My son has a mom who wants him, who loves him." Hot tears came to his eyes, but he didn't let them fall.

He inhaled sharply and then released the rest. "One of my greatest mistakes was trying to do something you wanted to reverse your entire life. All you ever wanted was for mom to be around. That was all I ever wanted too. But for some reason, I almost stole my son's chance at having a mom right out from under him."

Chuck's voice broke. He whipped a hand under his eyes and then stuffed them back in his pockets.

"You always wanted me to be the better man and that's why we clashed. But I've come to make peace. Cause you see dad, by keeping me and giving me a chance, you'll always be the better man. But starting here on out, I can be the better father," Chuck breathed.

He closed his eyes and listened to the wind around him. It stopped suddenly and he couldn't help, but smirk.

"Goodbye, father," Chuck finalized. He then nodded one last time before turning to return to his limo. It would take him to what he hoped would be his second chance.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Well Blair, it looks like your tailbone has healed up," her doctor said. He wanted to give her one last checkup before he let her and Rhett leave in the morning.

She smiled up at him, "Thank you. I'm just happy to finally be walking again. I will need to, getting up at night to tend to Rhett and such." Her eyes flickered to her baby whom was fast asleep, but still in the room. She refused to let him leave since they brought him in. No matter how much Mathew assured her, she felt like someone was going to take Rhett the moment she let her guard down.

"Well, when I heard you wanted to be discharged sooner than expected, I wasn't at first ready to agree, but you've proven me wrong. Both you and your son are on a healthy recovery, one you started on the day of his birth," he asserted.

"So do you think the trip I spoke with you about—well, don't worry about me, but will Rhett be up to it?" Blair asked carefully. Her eyes fell from his and she placed her hands in her lap. Mathew had arranged it all, spoken with several doctors, but she wanted to hear it herself. Rhett was her number one priority.

"While it isn't traditional, I have approved. Then again, perhaps the California coast will do both of you some good. Feel free to keep in contact and let me know." He sketched down a few things on his clipboard and chuckled warmly.

"Mathew has doctor appointments set up for me at different stops, but of I will. I just hope he is right about the size of our cabin. I wouldn't want my son to feel crowded on the train," she conceded. After all, while exploring the California Coast they would live in their form of transportation.

"He was more than eager to show me pictures. Once you get used to it being in movement, I don't even think you'll realize that you're on a train," her doctor assured her. She nodded, but he could tell she was still nervous.

He sighed, setting his hand on her shoulder, "You will be fine, Blair. I trust that you are doing what you need to do for Rhett."

A soft smile came to her lips. "You have no idea the compliment you have just bestowed on me, Dr. Heart. Thank you for all that you have done for me, for the both of us."

"It's in the job description," he winked. The man then spared a small wave at the baby in his bassinet before he exited the room.

Blair got up from her bed and went over to her son.

"Perfect timing," she whispered. Rhett was just waking up. She brought him to he chest and stroked back some of his dark hair.

"Mommy and you have quite a bit of packing to do. We are going on an adventure to California, my love. And we're going to stick our feet in the Pacific Ocean," Blair told him sweetly. She rubbed the baby's tummy and sat down at the end of the bed.

Rhett reached a hand up to play with the strings of her hospital gown. His big brown eyes however, stayed with hers at all times.

"There everything will feel new, fresh. And that is because you and mommy are going to start over. From then on, wherever life takes us, we'll be together. How does that sound?" Blair lifted him up, her hands holding underneath his arms.

Rhett released a breathless giggle of approval. And for someone without teeth, it was quite a handsome smile.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"All boarding the Starlight Train on deck!"

"Oh, that's us," Blair told her baby. She stood up and held him close. She had dressed them in matching coats, only they differed in color. Of course their ensembles would not be complete without their berets either.

"Mrs. Prescott, all that you brought has been loaded into your cabin," the man helping her that day informed her.

She turned around and nodded at him, "Thank you, but please just call me Blair. All of the staff should for the duration of the trip."

"Of course. Please board soon though, Blair," he replied. Once given his tip he then vanished to help another passenger.

Blair lifted her baby up so that she could whisper to him. "And he doesn't know, but it's soon to be Ms. Waldorf, isn't it?" she giggled lightly.

Rhett enjoyed his mother's playfulness and patted her cheek in approval. He proved able to go on the trip. The nurses back at the hospital had even commented he smiled more than he cried.

"Unfortunately, yes. Here, I have all your paperwork," Mathew sighed as he walked up to them. He handed her the folder, but then took it back since her hands were occupied. He placed it in her purse.

"Thank you, Mathew. You've done so much, but it's time for me to move on. Our relationship ran its course and—" Blair started to explain, but he held up his hand. She silenced.

"I know that. Still, if you need anything else give me a call," her soon to be ex-husband said sincerely. He lifted a hand to her cheek and then placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

Rhett scowled at the man as he pulled away. It wasn't that he particularly disliked Mathew, but rather any man who came to close to his mother. He had shown beyond doubt that he liked having Blair all to himself. That way she could give only him attention. And he didn't know it, but that made him like his father.

"My apologies, Rhett," Mathew teased. He bowed his head and took a step back from the mother and son duo. "Goodbye, Blair."

"Goodbye, Mathew," Blair concluded. She smiled softly and then turned around to board the train. That part of her life was over. Still, there was a solemn feeling about it. Her time with Mathew hadn't been all bad. And she would miss the good times they did have.

Still, she waited until taken to her cabin to let a few tears slip down her rosy cheeks. Everything suddenly felt far more final than before.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck came down the stairs of his new home. He had the greatest of smiles on his lips. But today was the day he went to go and see Blair. Nate had been keeping tabs on her for him once Chuck presented he was up to the task of being a father, being there for Blair.

"Mr. Bass, your limo is pulling around now," the maid told him. She then hurried up the staircase with another set of fresh diapers.

"Thank you," he called to her. He didn't usually show his appreciation for the staff, well aside from other now deemed inappropriate ways, but his excitement couldn't be contained.

He walked out the grand doors and stepped onto the sidewalk. It was a gorgeous day. Perhaps, even a clue as to how things would go with Blair. After all, she had more than enough time to calm down. He hadn't even made a move to go near Rhett.

His limo driver opened the door for him. He nodded at the man, slipping him a tip, and climbed into the vehicle. It started down the road, only to stop at the light it unfortunately caught.

His cell phone rang and he retrieved it from his coat.

"Nathaniel, today's the day. I'm on my way to the hospital as we speak. How is she? In a good mood I hope?" Chuck asked. He almost stifled a chuckle.

Nate was silent for a long time.

He frowned, "Is something wrong, Archibald?"

His best friend sighed, "Chuck, I'm sorry. I don't know how it happened, but she's gone. Blair checked out a while ago and no one knows where she or Rhett is. I—I don't know what to say. I'm so—"

Chuck didn't hear the last apology. His phone had dropped to the floor of the limo. He felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach.

Blair and Rhett couldn't be gone, but they were. And Nate had said no one knew where they were—

He froze and eyes fell to the floor. Chuck grabbed his phone hastily and dialed a number from that moment on he knew he'd never forget. It rang only twice and someone answered.

"Mathew," Chuck growled.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: So how was it? Oh and don't forget the picture on my profile. You might want to see it before you review ;)


	20. Chapter 20

Title: _**The Other Man**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: "I know your husband hates me. I can see it in his eyes. Don't try to deny it, Blair," Chuck spoke with a wronged pride. He was the other man, but jealous and possessive to the core. Chuck/Blair

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. It means a lot to hear you guys haven't given up on the story even though it took me a while to update. We are really nearing the end here. So without further ado, enjoy.

_P.S. If you've seen the Dorota mini series this chapter will also be more enjoyable. You can find them on YouTube if not. _

Rhett's Brunch Outfit (Remove the Spaces):

http : / / i573 . photobucket . com /albums/ss175/simplyshelbysjl/pPOLO2-5288259_lifestyle_t208 . jpg

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"_Mathew," Chuck growled. _

"Awe Charles, I was wondering when you would finally catch on. Unfortunately for you though, you're too little—to late. Blair and Rhett are a long way from Manhattan by now. This of course means faraway from you," Mathew returned with a smug tone of voice.

Chuck felt his blood boil. His hand clenched around the cell phone. He pictured it snapping in two in his mind, but was relieved it didn't. Then he'd have to waste time finding another one and recall the leech that was Mathew Prescott.

"I will only ask you this once and then if not given the answer I want am prepared to make your life a living hell. So tell me, where did you send Blair and _my_ son?" he seethed.

The man on the other end remained anything, but intimidated. He stifled a laugh as he spoke, "You do not sincerely believe I would have gone to such trouble to hide them just to give up their location at the drop of a hat did you?"

"It is not up to you to hide them! They are not your family! They're _mine_!" Chuck screamed in pure rage. The vein in his forehead throbbed. His limo driver even turned back to look at him with a troublesome expression.

"No, they're not. Blair is still my wife and therefore I have more right to her than you ever will. As for Rhett, he belongs solely to his mother. She is the one who came to me for help, not the other way around. You will just have to live with the fact that you screwed up beyond repair, Bass," Mathew spat. He was getting irritated himself.

Chuck ran a hand through his dark hair in pure vexation. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to take a deep breath, but with no avail. There was nothing that would calm him except the location that he desired.

He lividly trembled, "No one will ever have more right to Blair than I. Don't you understand? There was a reason she cheated on you with me. I'm the only one for her. It isn't something either of us could undo even if we wanted to. We are inevitable and now even more so with Rhett. So tell me where they are."

Mathew was dead silent for what felt like an eternity. He could not believe how vein Chuck actually was, but that still wasn't the half of it. Chuck had just disproved everything Mathew's marriage had been even in the good times. To say in the simplest of terms, it pissed him off.

"Listen to me, Chuck Bass. I will never tell you where they are. If I have to carry it to my grave then so be it. And you can try to destroy me all you want, but let's be frank about that as well while we're at it. The more you concentrate on me, the farther Blair and Rhett get from you," Mathew finalized.

Chuck's mouth fell slightly agape as the dial tone filled his ears. He had not expected Mathew to be so enraged. But that wasn't what had him so confounded.

What did was something else he had said. What the hell did Mathew mean by _the farther Blair and Rhett get from you_? Did that mean they weren't staying in one place?

Chuck wasn't yet sure, but he vowed right then and there that he would find out. And once he did, he'd find both _his_ son and _his_ Blair.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Well for someone not even yet a year old you are obtaining quite a wardrobe, little one," Blair told her son with a smile. She was clearing closet space for him that before he hadn't needed, but once on the trip got started—well, every stop they made she found something that would look adorable on him. Then again, there wasn't much that wouldn't.

Rhett lied on his mother's bed, though he slept in it often, on his stomach. He was sucking on a set of plastic keys. The baby never really knew what she said, but he loved to listen to the sound of her voice.

She finished hanging his onesies and walked back over to the bed. Instead of plopping down on it though, she fell to her knees in front. Her elbows rested upon a pillow and she gazed directly at him.

"Now if only shopping for me would be easier. You really did quite a number on my stomach. There aren't any stretch marks, but mommy still looks fat," Blair pouted. She reached out her hand to move aside the binker he had forgotten about. Every time he put anything down she'd wash it before he could have it back. It may have been a tad anal, but the last thing she needed was for him to get sick.

Rhett stopped sucking on the toy keys and managed to lift his head just so. He turned it slowly to the side and furrowed his brow. He had come accustom to seeing nothing, but a smile on her lips.

She looked away from him, speaking more so to herself, "I'm not here to date or anything, but it would be nice to have someone at least look at me."

Blair shrugged, "Okay, so when I was with Mathew my self-esteem was low and he was critical of my weight, but there was when I was with Chuck. He seemed to somehow find my bloated form attractive." Doe brown eyes flickered back to her son.

Rhett's lips twisted and he reached a tiny hand out to touch hers. It clasped around her finger and he pulled with all his might. The moment it was close enough, the baby smiled and stuck it in his mouth.

"I figure I'll just have to assume this is your way of telling me I'm the most gorgeous mother in the world, right?" Her eyebrows rose in question and she tried her best to manage a simper.

Her son lifted his eyes innocently. He used his free hand to pat the bed. And even with a mouthful of her finger, he giggled breathlessly.

"We'll be making a stop tomorrow. They said at this particular one there are all kinds of sea creatures on- and offshore at play. This means you'll have interest for about three maybe five minutes, if we're lucky, and then want to hit a gift shop. You seem to have enough stuffed animals, but there might be an infant stop in this one," Blair said to him with a nod.

Her son responded by spitting out her finger and also a river of spit bubbles. They ran down his chin, headed towards the bed.

"Oh, let mommy get that." She hurriedly grabbed a wipe from the nightstand and caught his mess just before it dripped off his chin. Once he was clean, she tickled his tummy and picked him up.

"All better," Blair cooed.

"Now, let's go see if there's anything interesting going on outside our window." She carried him over to it and pulled back the curtains. It was nighttime, but the beach they rode along was illuminated by both starlight and a beautiful full moon.

Blair gasped as a remarkable sight appeared on the other side of her window. As the train drove along the waterfront, a family of dolphins swam in their direction. They jumped in and out of the water. It was rare. Some of the tour guides on their train had even said so.

"Look Rhett, do you see the dolphins playing?" she asked her son. Blair shifted her hand underneath his bottom so he could also lean against the glass. It took him a moment, but his eyes finally registered on the vision.

The baby put out his hand to try and hold what appeared to be tiny dolphins, but only found his palm pressed against the glass. He knitted his brow and tiny lips pursed.

"Oh you can't hold them, Rhett. Those are real. However, mommy might have something else for you that can fit in your hand. Let's see," Blair proposed. She took him over to her beach bag from their stop at the pier that day.

"Here we go." Her hand came out of the bag to reveal a tiny, figurine dolphin. It was encrusted with jewels. However, it was perfect for her son because he could hold it, but it wouldn't fit in his mouth.

"Look baby, do you want to hold it?" Blair queried.

The baby's hand clasped around the object only seconds after his mother had spoken. Rhett giggled breathlessly in pure delight and shook it up and down. He was contended with how he could now hold a dolphin.

"I'm glad you like it. And you do not know it yet, but this is not just any toy. This Rhett, has something very special inside of it. And mommy will hopefully be in a good enough place to one day show it to you. When you're ready of course," Blair explained.

Her baby boy only smiled in return. He ran the dolphin along his mother's chest with one hand while the other waved to it.

She laughed, "Well, let's just see how long it takes before you decide the dolphin is something else you'd like to taste…"

Rhett opened his mouth and pushed the toy dolphin's fin in.

"Mommy knows you well."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Mr. Waldorf, with all due respect you can't expect me to believe that you actually have no conception where your daughter is," Chuck remarked breathlessly with the phone pressed to his ear. He had been working for days, calling not only his P.I., but also everyone Blair knew.

Eleanor had been of no help. Mathew or Blair had clearly either told her nothing for her own good or sworn her into silence. Either way, he moved on to the next person with higher hopes. But all of them seemed to be let down.

Blair's father mumbled more mindless nonsense into the phone.

"I know that you and Blair had a falling out during her marriage to Mathew, but has she contacted you at all? She just birthed your grandson," he reminded, voice full of aggravation.

The elder man spoke again, but it was nothing useful.

"Yes, I am aware that a good man would know where his child is. I also know that having an affair with your daughter while she was married to someone else is inexcusable, but…" Chuck tried to defend himself, but was interrupted.

Mr. Waldorf started screaming so loud that anyone around Chuck could have heard him.

The Bass man raised his own voice at an attempt to get Harold's attention. "Look! You just cursed at me for trying to take Rhett! I didn't mean it, but now I know you've spoken to someone! So tell me where Blair is! Tell me where she took my son! I need to see both of them!"

The phone line went dead silent and then a dial tone sounded.

"That's just f-ing great!" Chuck shouted sarcastically. He shoved his phone back into his pockets and ignored the stares of passerby's on the sidewalk. He then started to storm into his building when a voice stopped him.

"Hello Mr. Chuck, something troubling you?" Vanya greeted pleasantly.

Chuck rolled his eyes and remained stopped, but kept his back to the doorman. "What? No Dorota here to curse me out like everyone else?" he muttered.

Vanya laughed in confusion, "I not sure what you mean, Mr. Chuck. I only know Dorota go to surprise Miss Blair and new baby. She not tell me much. We have fight. I must apologize soon."

Chuck's eyes widened. He whipped around and stumbled in front of his employee.

"Vanya, if you tell me where Dorota went to see Blair then I will do whatever in my power to help you mend things with Dorota," Chuck vowed. The words came rushed and loud from his lips, but he didn't care.

"I not so sure, Mr. Chuck. This doesn't sound right…"

"Please Vanya, you know Blair's baby? It's mine. Rhett is my son. So I need to find them, but her husband is getting in our way. Look if there is anything that can make you understand?" Chuck pleaded.

"Her husband?" Vanya questioned. His eyes narrowed and lips pursed.

"Yes, do you know him? Mathew Prescott?" his employer frowned. Something he said had made his doorman not too happy.

"No, not Miss Blair's husband. Let's just say me and my Dorota fight over another husband. He came back to try and take her with him. That make us fight," Vanya revealed.

"Dorota is married?" Chuck was on task, but had to take a step back at that. He had known the maid since Blair was a girl and never once did he see a wedding ring or even—Vanya's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Mr. Chuck, if you can get Dorota's husband to go back to his country and for her to file for divorce then I can help you," the doorman stated.

"It's a done deal, Vanya," Chuck smirked and held out his hand.

Vanya shook it.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Oh Rhett, look how nice this is. You can look out the window while mommy enjoys breakfast. Of course, you already had your breakfast though, didn't you?" Blair giggled, ticking her son's stomach.

They entered the nicest dining room the train had to offer for a late brunch. She had wanted to go earlier, but motherly duties kept her otherwise occupied. Never did she get upset about it though. Her son was the most important factor in her life. There would be no exceptions, not even eating.

"Blair, we have a lovely table reserved for you and your son right over here. Please follow me," the waitress told them. She smiled brightly, but briefly and then led the way.

"Would you like me to find a suitable booster seat for him?" the girl furthered as she placed one menu down on the table.

"No, I prefer to hold him," Blair told her. She then sat down, ignoring the girls questioning look. Perhaps some mothers put their babies aside when they ate, but she did not see the point. Rhett was far less likely to cry if she held him.

"Please bring an ice water and a cup of hot tea." She motioned the woman away and then turned to her son. He was already looking out the window, but squinting at the sunlight.

"We must protect that perfect skin of yours, my love. Let your mommy help you," his mother consoled. She pulled his white hood out from under his baby blue knit sweater and up onto his head.

"I simply love this outfit on you," Blair complimented. It was the most expensive infant wears in Ralph Lauren's new baby line. And she of course had matched him with a white sundress, baby blue sweater, and matching headband.

Rhett smiled momentarily, but then his face scrunched. He started to release a low wailing sound from his tightly pressed lips.

"Oh no, don't cry. Do you want your bunny? Here my love, I remembered to bring it. Mommy never forgets," she comforted. Briskly, she reached down into his baby bag and retrieved the stuffed animal. She handed it to her son.

The baby gladly accepted. The frown vanished from his countenance and he hugged the bunny with all his might.

"There you go. Now let's see what I can find to have for my breakfast, well more so lunch now, but that's okay," Blair sighed. Her eyes scanned the menu. Since she was breastfeeding she made sure to get all the nutrients needed, but was trying to cut down.

Rhett's hand smacked out in front of her onto the menu.

She laughed, "Oh have you decided for me, little one? Well let us see what you have chosen." She brought the menu closer and read it aloud.

"Gourmet crepes, loaded with Northern California's best fruit, and homemade whipped topping." She sighed, looking to him, "Well you certainly are already making decisions like your fath—"

"Oh my," Blair breathed. She put a hand to her ruby lips and shook her head. What had she almost said to him? Sure Rhett couldn't understand, but still. She had avoided talk of Chuck, even with herself, all together since she left Manhattan at all costs.

"Blair, here are your drinks. Have you decided on what to order for your meal?" The waitress appeared at the time when Blair's mind was most scattered.

"The crepes," she muttered absent-mindedly. Her hands handed the woman her menu without looking. She ran a hand through her mahogany colored curls and closed her eyes.

It was really no wonder she spoke of Chuck? Just because she hadn't spoken of him didn't mean he wasn't in her thoughts often. Rhett was the spitting image of him after all.

Rhett noticed the lack of attention he was suddenly receiving. He frowned, not liking it one bit. So he tugged on the tips of his mother's hair.

Blair's eyes snapped open. She was met with a rather displeased looking baby.

"Mommy is sorry. She was just thinking of someone is all—I know that is no excuse though. Here, let's see what we can find on the seashore this morning." She returned to him like nothing had happened, fretting to an extreme extent.

The baby pressed his hand against the window. He was anxious to see the animals they had so far, but his eyes couldn't be satisfied.

"Excuse me miss, but from what I hear we'll be coming upon some black-tailed deer soon. I bet your little one would enjoy them," a male voice called to her.

Blair turned around and was met with the warm smile of a man. He looked like Mathew, but was much younger. Still, he wasn't as young as her and Chuck.

"Thank you. He will," Blair responded with a polite nod.

Rhett snapped around. He gazed up at his mother first and then followed her eyes. There was a man he didn't know. The baby didn't like him from the start. He smacked his mother's chest fervently.

"The wildlife is rather interesting. I never thought we'd see so much," the man said next. His eyes were locked with the woman across from him. She was utterly gorgeous and practically glowing at that. He had watched her with her son. It was quite the sight.

"I didn't either. He really enjoys it though, don't you Rhett?" Blair asked her son. She brought him up closer to her face and nuzzled his nose.

The baby squealed in delight, kicking his feet and waving his arms.

She laughed and turned back to the man, "I'm Blair, by the way. And you are?" In no way was she flirting. In fact, she didn't even think of the conversation like that. She was just thankful to have word with someone who wasn't staff or could actually talk back.

"Forgive me Blair, my name is Jackson Havington." He held out his hand across the aisle. Quickly before someone had to pass, she shook it.

Rhett scowled. He hadn't seen his mother do that before. The baby was flabbergasted with what it meant. He held his mommy's hand a lot, but no one else did.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Jackson. Are you here with your family or—?" Blair started to inquire, but was interrupted.

Her son broke out into the most dramatic of cries. She gasped and pulled him to her chest. "Oh my love, what is wrong?"

Her face flashed with the upmost concern. He quieted down, but still stared up at her with the saddest of eyes. Rhett appeared literally devastated. By what, she had no idea.

"Here is your check, Mr. Havington. Thank you for dinning with us," the waitress told him. She handed it to him and then moved to set down Blair's food.

The young mother ignored it though, still concentrated on her distraught son.

"Um… it was nice meeting you, Blair," Jackson attempted. He was only met with a hand that waved, but then motioned him away. He sighed, shaking his head, and left.

Rhett fell dead silent.

"Well that was strange, but I am glad it's over," Blair sighed in relief. She kissed her son's nose and situated him in her lap again. The baby grinned from ear to ear and reached a hand out to pat her food.

She cut him a piece to big to shove in his mouth, but one that would allow him to suck on the edge. Blair cleaned off the whipped toppings and fruit though. He didn't need the extra sugar.

"Here you are, my love." She awarded it to him.

Rhett Bass was in complete, utter bliss. He had his mother's attention and something new to put in his mouth.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: I in no way wish to sound like I'm bragging, but I must admit I am rather proud of this chapter. It really flowed along nicely for me. But the readers being the judges, what do you think?


	21. Chapter 21

Title: _**The Other Man**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: "I know your husband hates me. I can see it in his eyes. Don't try to deny it, Blair," Chuck spoke with a wronged pride. He was the other man, but jealous and possessive to the core. Chuck/Blair

A/N: Before we get started I wanted to discuss how old Rhett is. Blair had to be in the hospital much longer than other mothers because her tailbone was broken. That takes about four weeks to heal. In the last chapter time was obviously passing on the train so he is about five-six weeks now. I looked up what newborn babies can do around that time and from what I read am pretty accurate.

P.S. I suggest looking up pictures of the California Coast, if you haven't seen it before, to better visualize the amazing scenery we having going on in this story.

Blair's Evening Out Dress:

http : / / i573 . photobucket . com / albums/ss175/simplyshelbysjl/spring07_dress11a . jpg

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Okay Rhett, the train has stopped for the day and it's time to hit the beach. First though, mommy needs to see if she has everything you'll need," Blair told her son with a soft smile. She moved around the bed, where he lied, and grabbed her beach bag out of the closet.

Rhett lied on his stomach. He followed her with alert eyes, turning his head just slightly. His tiny legs bent up, but then fell back down against the comforter. He smiled, making an almost silent cooing noise in the process.

"We have your natural sunscreen, your Infant Cabana Beach Tent, your extra hat in case the current one atop your head is lost, and even a itsy-bitsy pair of sunglasses. I know you won't want to keep them on, but mommy would be grateful if you allowed a picture or two," his mother informed him. She giggled to herself and then put the bag's strap over her shoulder.

"And up you go." She carefully rolled him over onto his back and then slid one hand under his neck, placing the other under beneath his lower back. Blair leaned as close as possible, without losing her balance, and lifted him. She made sure to keep the head just a little higher than the rest of his body. It may have been silly, but she was terrified that she may pick him up incorrectly and he would get nursemaid elbow or some other horrid lifting injury.

As they walked down the hallway a group of children ran past them. Rhett's eyes widened at the sight and he leaned back some. She smiled, stroking his back, "You have nothing to fear, my love. I know they're noisy, but not all children can be as perfect as mine."

"Okay, here we go," Blair said with excitement. She carefully distended down the small staircase set up and walked onto the sand. Before she selected a spot though she found one of the train's employees.

"Excuse me, what part of the beach would be most tranquil for the day? I don't want my baby disturbed in case he wants to dose off," she both inquired and informed the woman.

"Head north and don't sit too close to the water. And please let us know if there is anything either of you need," the woman replied with a bright smile.

"Thank you." Blair nodded at her and then walked through the sand. She did as the woman said. And the worker had been right. All the huge families headed south down the coast. She found a suitable, secluded spot for her and her son and set down their stuff.

"Mommy has to work fast, Rhett. I need to get your tent set up pronto. I don't want you sitting in the sun," she told him. The baby only stared back at her. Blair had studied the instructions the previous night and had them burned into her brain. It wasn't the easiest thing she had ever done, but neither the hardest.

Once it was complete she crawled in and patted it with blankets. Then she placed the most important item securely inside last, her son. Rhett was fussy when she tried to lie him on his back so she turned him on his stomach. She guessed he wanted to watch the waves.

Blair sighed, sitting up and pulling her cover up tighter around her. Her eyes wondered down the beach to the crowded area. There were families and plenty of singles. What she seemed to look on most though was the girls.

They were all so perfect, thin, and blonde. All of them strutted around in their bikinis. Meanwhile, she covered up with just about everything she could fine. She couldn't even remember the last time someone called her pretty since—_him_.

Rhett frowned when he noticed his mother wasn't fretting over him. His little hand reached out and patted her leg as best he could. She immediately looked to him.

Blair sighed with a bittersweet smile. She bent down to his level, taking his hands. "Well, it's nice to know I have someone in my life who will never worry about what his mommy's belly looks like. Then again though, you did have something to do with it."

Her son smiled, giggling breathlessly. He then pulled on her finger until he could stick it in his mouth. He didn't know it, but he had made his mother feel some better.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Mister Chuck, are you sure Miss Lily can watch baby properly? If something happen Dorota would drown me in ocean," Vanya stated with concern. He was excited to see his wife, but also a tad scared.

Chuck nodded absent-mindedly. He had too much on his mind to pay attention. Underneath the skin a mini breakdown was in the works. A thousand questions ran through his mind.

What if she was gone when he got there?

What if she wouldn't forgive him?

What if his son grew up to hate him?

What if Blair continued to hate him?

What if he did couldn't be fixed?

"Mister Chuck, you no look good. I think you should sit down," his doorman told him. He stood up to try and get Chuck to do just that. Finally, he ended up giving the younger man a push onto the Jet's couch.

Chuck turned towards him with wide eyes.

"Vanya, tell me everything you know about being a father. I can't screw this up."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Despite her moody day at the beach, when Blair returned to her cabin things had looked up. Dorota had surprised her. The maid had met the baby before, in the hospital, but now it was like the real deal. The two go along of course. They had too after all. Dorota and Rhett were possibly the most important people in her life—well that she was presently able to admit.

The three had gotten dressed up for lunch. Blair wanted to show Dorota how beautiful the California coast was and the restaurant was supposed to do just that. They reserved a nice table by the window, overlooking the water. And they had sat there, eating and catching up, for almost an hour.

"Miss Blair, you look so pretty. And Mister Rhett so handsome," Dorota raved. She couldn't keep her eyes of that baby. He was what felt like her first baby, Blair's, baby. It marveled the maid.

"Thank you. But he already knows his good looks. Trust me. Don't you, my love? Tell Dorota how perfect you are," Blair cooed. Her son rested against her chest, almost asleep. She didn't expect him to respond and even spoke in a lower tone of voice.

Dorota beamed, "You good mother, Miss Blair. And I keep your secret. Don't worry. I protect my Miss Blair with my life." She touched the younger girl's arm and looked to her with sincere eyes.

"I know you would, Dorota. I'm just sorry you had to leave Vanya and your baby to come and see me," Blair returned thoughtfully.

"She with her father. You have no need to worry. I trust Vanya," Dorota told her. She tried to keep the slightly angered tone she took on when she said his name though. Luckily, Miss Blair didn't notice. She was already occupied with gazing lovingly down at Rhett. Dorota noted she did it often, more than any other new mother she had seen.

"Mommy loves you," Blair whispered adoringly. She stroked his back, leaning forth to place a gentle kiss on his head. Rhett was fast asleep. And she was glad the restaurant was quiet so he wouldn't be disturbed.

And she didn't know it, but being asleep also meant Rhett's guard was down.

"Blair, funny seeing you here."

Blair and Dorota both looked up to see Jackson from the train. He smiled politely at them, giving a pleasant nod.

"Oh Jackson, it is. Um this is my… Dorota," Blair introduced with a soft laugh. Her maid smiled, but then gave her a playful, suspicious look. She shook her head to try and mouth that it was nothing like that, but didn't get the chance.

"It is very nice to meet you. I guess I shouldn't ask if you're free tonight then. See this place has a live band on the water, but if you have company—"

"Oh, I only here to babysit," Dorota interjected.

Blair's eyes widened. She turned to her, but then to Jackson. She shook her head and giggled awkwardly, "No, she isn't. I'm sorry, but I just can't leave him. It's too soon and—"

"It's fine," Jackson said sadly. He was then about to walk away, but Blair's maid struck again.

"Miss Blair, only teasing. She like to go out tonight. She need it. Trust me, I convince her," Dorota assured him. She knew Blair was tired and needed some time to clear her head. When she first had her little girl it was hectic. And Blair was doing it all on her own. She needed some time off.

"Great," Jackson smiled before Blair could decline again. He then walked away as quick as possible.

"Dorota!" Blair scolded.

It woke-up Rhett though. He scowled and started to cry. Something just didn't seem right. Rhett Bass definitely had an instinct to know not to be pleased.

"Oh baby, don't cry," Blair soothed. She went into complete mother mode once again. And she rocked him back and forth, not noticing a smiling Dorota.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair performed the finishing touches on her hair and walked back into the bedroom. She stopped in front of the floor-length mirror to examine her appearance. The dress was gorgeous and that was an understatement. The top had gold encrusted jewels with very thin straps. Then that stopped just bellow her breasts to flow out into layers of ivory colored shear material. She had worn a slip under it of course. Her mahogany colored curls fell down her back to be crowned with a headband. She wore a set of gold earrings, but decided since the top of the dress was so fancy it was best not to overload with jewelry. As for shoes, well no one could see her feet so she only wore gold flats.

"Well that's enough fretting. You probably won't even be gone a few hours," Blair told herself with a sigh. She brushed her hands down the sides of her dress and turned towards the bed.

"How does mommy look, Rhett?" She sent her baby the biggest of smiles and spoke in the sweetest of voices. The new mother then leaned down and picked him up.

Rhett returned a toothless smile and squirmed in delight that his mother was holding him. He patted his hand on her cleavage. Even though he had just been fed, he always went for them when put on display.

"Oh no, you can't have anymore tonight, my love. You'd be spitting up a storm of mommy's milk all night long," Blair told him.

Her baby boy didn't understand of course. Rhett fell right onto her chest and opened his mouth. Mommy was soon covered with wet baby kisses.

"Mister Rhett, you ruin mommy's new dress! We must be careful!" Dorota gasped as she came into the cabin. The maid hurried over, in a frenzy, and took the baby from his mother. Then she grabbed a towel and patted at Blair's bosom.

Rhett scowled and reached forward. If it were possible he would have lunged, but due to his age had limited mobility skills. Nothing quite worked the way he seemingly wanted it to.

"Dorota, I can't do this. He obviously wants me to hold him. What if that is his way of showing me he doesn't want me to go?" Blair questioned nervously. She took the towel from Dorota and set it down. Her brow knitted and she felt anxious.

Her maid shook her head, "Miss Blair, you need some time alone. Baby fine here with Dorota. I take care of my own baby. She home with Vanya now." Dorota's eyes narrowed at the mention of her husband, well her husband in America. When she left it had not been on the best of terms.

"It's not that I doubt that you can, but just—" She looked towards Rhett helplessly and her arms outstretched for him.

"Oh I can't leave my baby," Blair refused. She took him from Dorota and cradled him near.

"Yes, you can Miss Blair. Now give me baby and go or it be bad news," Dorota warned. She reached her hands out for Rhett with a stern look on her face.

Blair sighed and looked to her baby. She kissed him on the forehead and hugged him tight. Then with much hesitation she handed him over to Dorota. "Bye, my love," she pouted.

Rhett stared back at her for a few moments, but then smiled at Dorota. He had taken a liking to the maid. And that was surprising since she had been the only one so far other than his mother.

"See Miss Blair, he fine," Dorota assured her.

Blair nodded and with a heavy heart waved goodbye. She walked out the door and down the hallway. And the whole time she wondered how early Dorota would let her back inside the cabin. She missed her baby boy already.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck paced back and forth on the walkway outside the train. He had sent Vanya in for what felt like years ago, but his doorman had still not returned. He would have gone in himself, but didn't want to risk having Blair get him thrown off. Then he might never have a chance of getting on once things had cooled.

"Mr. Chuck," Vanya's voice sounded.

Chuck whipped around. He hurried towards the man and shook his head. "So what happened? What did Blair say?" he questioned.

"My Dorota not happy with you, Mister Chuck. We make up though," Vanya responded. He shook his head in disapproval. Had his wife not been holding baby, she might have attacked. And Vanya knew an angry Dorota was not good.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but just tell me what I asked about Blair. This is important!" Chuck urged. He did all, but shake the man before him for answers.

Vanya's face grew grim. He was afraid of his boss's reaction for what he had to reveal next. So he took a deep breath and then parted his lips. "My Dorota make Miss Blair go out tonight with man. She say I not supposed to breathe word to you, other than to tell you to go home though," Vanya revealed.

Chuck felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. She was out with another man? That was the last thing he had expected to hear. Mathew had just been rid of; he didn't need someone else getting in the way. His eyes narrowed and nostrils flared. Jealousy boiled his blood, made his jaw clench.

"I'm going to find her," he stated briefly. Chuck then started to go towards the beach, only stopping when footsteps fell heavy behind him.

"Where do you think she is, Mister Chuck? The California Coast is big," Vanya reminded. He realized that he should have listened to his wife. Mister Chuck did not look very good.

Chuck was about to snap when his eyes caught on a sight down the beach.

"I think I just found out."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair laughed at something Jackson said as he walked her back to the train. It was rather late, far further in the night than she had planned to stay out. She couldn't help it though. He was nice, not to mention the first person to pay her attention that she didn't know since even before Rhett. He wasn't out to take advantage of her or steal something from her, but only to have fun. If he lived back in New York she would consider him a good future friend, but nothing more of course.

"I must congratulate you, Jackson. You are the first male, other than my precious baby boy, to make me laugh," Blair complimented in a teasing manner. She touched his shoulder and shook her head.

"Well I'm not sure Rhett will be so appreciative since I took away his mother for the evening, but all the same that was nice to hear," Jackson responded. His walk slowed down some and he watched carefully to make sure she did the same.

She did, but without the slightest of intentions. But then she stopped. She felt like someone was watching her, but knew that couldn't be right. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the clean air on the coast. It refreshed her every time, cleared her mind.

"Blair, are you okay?" the man beside her asked, sounding concerned. She had stopped suddenly. He reached a hand to touch her arm.

Her eyes snapped open. "Of course. Sorry, guess those virgin daiquiris are starting to get to me," Blair jested with an awkward nod. She then looked away from him, out to the ocean.

"Well it could have been the seafood you ate. If you're not feeling well I think the train's bar is still open. We could get you some ginger ale or something," Jackson offered.

She shook her head, turning back to him, "No, I fine. Besides, I really need to get back to Rhett. That's probably what's upsetting me. It's the first time since I've been away from him for more than a few seconds."

He grinned, "Well then I feel honored. Though if I may suspect, something tells me that rather persistent Polish woman may have helped my case some."

"Yes, she certainly did," Blair replied. She laughed and then crossed her arms. As the breeze picked up, she started to get cold. It was a good thing the train was in view. Now if she could only find away to abruptly end the night without insulting Jackson.

Jackson took a step forward and their eyes connected. He spoke in a lower tone of voice; "Well I hope there was a part of you that wanted to accept my invitation on your own just a tad."

She frowned at first, not understanding why he stepped closer or exactly what he meant. Her mind had been nothing, but BABY for a while. Finally, she caught on—or so she thought.

"Sorry, my mind was a bit overloaded there. Of course I wanted to come along. It was nice to get out and see that I can still go by a title other than mommy," Blair joked. The moment she said it though, Rhett's adorable face appeared in her mind. Damn, she really needed to get back to him.

"That's the answer I was hoping for. I guess it's convenient we will both be on this trip, same train and everything," Jackson noted. He then reached a hand up to her cheek.

She giggled nervously, "Jackson, what are you doing?" Blair was trying to figure where she missed the jump from new friends on the beach to being intimately touched.

"I just separated from my marriage too. I know what it's like to feel lonely, but I have to say for the first time since then—you've brought me comfort," he admitted. He then started to lean in to kiss her.

Her eyes widened. "Wait, no see you got the wrong message and—"

His lips had just about touched hers when suddenly she saw him knocked to the ground by her feet. She frowned, even more confused, until she heard _his_ voice.

"Stay away from her. She's already done the age is only a number thing," Chuck seethed. He stared down at the man lividly with his fists balled at his sides. He couldn't help it. Seeing her almost kiss someone, aka move on so quickly, made something inside him snap. And he had always been the jealous type.

"Chuck, what the he—what are doing here?" Blair questioned, voice volume rising. She didn't want to cause too much of a scene, but that would probably end up being impossible.

"What am I doing? You're the one here kissing some stranger on the beach. God, you do move fast, don't you?" he asked sardonically. He knew it was the wrong thing to say, but he couldn't help it. His blood was boiling.

"Oh, that's nice," Blair laughed sarcastically. She then shook her head and helped the other man up. "Look Jackson, I'm sorry. Walk me back to my cabin, please."

"Oh you're not going anywhere with him!" Chuck shouted. He grabbed her arm and yanked her back to his side rather than Jackson Whatever.

"Don't touch me! As a matter of fact, what are you even doing her? When I left the city and asked Mathew to cover my tracks there was a reason for it!" she screamed back at him. Her doe brown eyes narrowed into slits.

"I think I get it now. This is your ex-husband, right?" Jackson interjected. It was the only thing he could figure. The guy seemed pretty damn jealous after all.

Blair turned back to him, "No, he's no one important." She shot a pointed look at Chuck, wanting to send a message. By the look on his face though, it only pissed him off further.

"Yeah, no one except the father of her child. So why don't you hit the road before I hit you," Chuck threatened. He stepped closer to get up in Jackson's face, but mahogany colored curls got between them.

"Jackson, thank you for tonight. Please just leave though. I can handle myself," Blair apologized. Her eyes pleaded with him just to listen.

"Okay," Jackson finally agreed. He stared at them for a while though before he left. Then he decided it was in his better interest to hurry away. He had just gotten out of one dramatic relationship; he didn't need to come into another one.

The moment he was out of earshot, Blair spun around and hit Chuck in the chest. "You had no right to come here. Why do you have to ruin everything good in my life? I was finally happy. Rhett and I—" she started to tremble as she spoke.

"In case you've forgotten, Rhett is my son. You can't just take him away from me. Way to be jus like the person you've swore to hate," Chuck retorted. He wanted to stop, but he couldn't. He had never expected her to welcome him with open arms, but this was far worse than whatever he had seen.

"The only reason I had to take him was to ensure you would never steal him from me! He's mine, Chuck! And I can do it all on my own! I have so far! I don't need you! I don't need anyone!" Blair cried. She then started to breathe harshly and grasped her chest. Perhaps some of her pregnancy hormones had remained because tears formed in her eyes. It was the most they had spoken back and forth since—she couldn't go there.

Chuck's features slowly softened. Then he tried to move towards her, but she backed away. He sighed, "Blair, I just came to talk. This got all out of hand. I messed up again and I get that, but—"

"But nothing! There's a reason we can never get this right, Chuck. It's because it isn't possible. We're impossible. So just leave me alone," she finalized. She then started to walk away, but found her arm grabbed from behind.

Chuck turned her around and held her close to him. She tried to escape his grasp, but he was stronger. He shook his head, "I can't stay away from you because—"

"Because why? Why is it so hard for you to just—" Blair started to object, but was silenced mid-sentence. Suddenly, he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. She felt herself melt against them, but put started to pull back at that very moment.

He finally ended it, chest heaving up and down against hers. "I love you, Blair—both you and Rhett. What is it going to take for you to understand that?" Chuck rasped.

"It's not that matter of whether or not I know you love me, Chuck. It's that I don't think I can trust you, especially when you pull stuff like this. So for the last time stay away from me," Blair concluded. She then ran away from him as fast as she could. It was all too much. She felt overwhelmed, so much that she might faint. She didn't even look back to see the heartbroken Chuck Bass she left on the beach.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: How was it?


	22. Chapter 22

Title: _**The Other Man**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: "I know your husband hates me. I can see it in his eyes. Don't try to deny it, Blair," Chuck spoke with a wronged pride. He was the other man, but jealous and possessive to the core. Chuck/Blair

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. I'm a tad behind on replying, but promise to catch up as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy the chapter. We're getting closer and closer to the end.

Blair's Outfit (5th Scene):

http : / / www . polyvore . com /pinky_for_dear_penny21/set?id=20102735

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair entered her cabin, only after trying to calm herself down. She didn't want Dorota to see her so distressed and she especially didn't want to upset Rhett. So once the tears were cleared and she could actually breathe, she returned to her room.

Surprisingly, Dorota and Rhett were not alone. Vanya sat on the couch next to her maid, Rhett held on his knee. He smiled at the baby, chuckling, until his eyes averted up to Blair. His face fell some as if embarrassed.

"Vanya, did you miss Dorota that much already?" Blair asked. She tried to spare a casual giggle, but it only sounded awkward.

"He come to see me, Miss Blair," Dorota half-lied. Her husband had already faced the wrath of her and the new mother had too much on her plate. A big issue with Blair was trust. Dorota needed her to think she had trust with everyone in her family, especially since Vanya had really only fallen to being manipulated by Mister Chuck in her eyes.

Blair smiled and started to part her lips to speak, but then stopped mid-sentence. Her eyes zoned in on Rhett. He had heard his mother's voice and was squirming around. He wanted her, but couldn't turn his head. The baby started to fuss.

"Here, I better take him before he cries." She hurried to her son and took him in her arms. Then she cradled him near and kissed his forehead. "Mommy is so sorry for leaving you, my love. It was one of her greatest mistakes," Blair whispered solemnly to him.

Rhett only smiled, responding with a baby noise of some sort. He loved to have his mother back. That was why he hadn't fallen asleep even though it was so late. He needed her. She was mostly all he knew.

"Dorota, do you need to stay with Miss Blair?" Vanya asked. He looked hopeful for another answer. His wife's expression showed him it wouldn't be the one he wanted though.

But so did Blair, who quickly cut in. "Dorota, you need to go home to your family. I'm here with mine. Your little girl needs both of you more than me," she interjected.

"But Miss Blair, there something you no know. Mister Chuck is—" Dorota stood and started to let it all out, but stopped when Blair held up her hand.

"I know he's here, but I sent him away. You have nothing to worry about," Blair assured her. She wasn't so confident herself, but thankfully was a pro at not letting it show. Still, her maid looked to her skeptically.

"Are you sure, Miss Blair?" the maid furthered. She stood to walk closer, Vanya followed behind her.

"Yes, I am—wait if you were here watching Rhett then how did you… I can't believe him," Blair shook her head. She noticed Vanya's guilty expression the moment she started to inquire about it.

"I give husband an earful," Dorota nodded sternly. She shook her finger. If it hadn't been for Rhett in the room she might have done much more.

"Then I feel for you, Vanya. Honestly, we've all been mislead by Chuck Bass a time or two," Blair noted with a sigh. She spared a sympathetic look to Dorota's husband with her doe brown eyes.

"Thank you, Miss Blair. Mister Chuck seem to be with good intentions though," Vanya offered helplessly. His wife jabbed him in the stomach though so he silenced.

"He always does," she muttered. Blair then walked over to the bed and sat down. She looked up at them. "Really, you two should head home. Not to mention the train leaves soon."

"O—okay," Dorota finally agreed. It took a lot of looking into Blair's eyes and more than a few encouraging back pats from her husband.

"Thank you," Blair whispered. She moved forward and embraced her maid, though she meant much more than that. Dorota was always there for her when she needed her most. But it was time for Blair to figure it out on her own. She was a mother after all.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Blair lifted her head from the pillow. She wasn't on the train to California anymore though. With a frown, she looked around to further inspect. The room seemed familiar, but she couldn't quite place it yet. So she rose from the bed and walked towards to large doors. She pushed them open. _

_Instantly, the sound of a baby boy giggling met her ears. She smiled and hurried outside. She knew where she was. She was back in Tahiti on the private beach hut. And Rhett must have been there with her. _

"_Rhett, where are you?" Blair called. She walked down the staircase and onto the sand. Then she started to ponder why he was outside alone. She started to get worried, but heard him giggle again. Well, he must have been okay if he sounded so happy. _

"_I thought we told you to sleep, mommy." _

_She gasped and turned to look forward. There in the water, was Chuck. He had Rhett in his arms, though the baby had indeed grown some. He appeared to be almost a toddler. _

"_Mama!" Rhett shouted. He waved his tiny hand as his father brought him over. They stopped in front of Blair, both soaked from head to toe._

"_Chuck, what—what are you doing here?" Blair asked. She reached for Rhett, but the baby seemed content in his daddy's arm. It was as if for some reason he almost knew better than to reach for his mother. _

"_Seems like that pregnant memory loss of yours is kicking in now," Chuck laughed. He then looked to Rhett. The baby nodded at his mother. _

"_Pregnancy memory loss? But Rhett is right—oh my God," Blair gasped. She felt someone kick inside her stomach. Eyes dropped down and she put a hand to it. She was around seven months pregnant. It was just like she had been before in Tahiti. _

"_I hope she isn't being too rough. Scarlett is a tad more eager to get out then her older brother," Chuck revealed. He put his hand atop of Blair's. However, something on his left finger shimmered in the sunlight. _

_He was wearing a wedding ring. With further investigation, Blair realized she was too. Only, it wasn't the one Mathew gave her. Where Chuck and her married? Wait; did he say another baby, a girl named Scarlett? _

_Curious, wide doe brown eyes raised to meet her—her husband's. "We're married? But—but I was mad at you," Blair stuttered. _

"_You're mad at me quite a bit, but it's just the hormones. Come on Blair, we've been through everything together. All three of us and now soon to be four," he replied with an assuring smile. His hand reached to stroke her cheek. _

"_Dada… Mama," Rhett complied. He pointed at both of them and then to her stomach. "Siss-ee." _

_When Blair did not respond, but stood there still trying to grasp it all, Chuck put his hand on her back. _

"_Baby, I think you need to lie down some more, doctor's orders. Come on," he urged. Chuck and Rhett then led her back into the hut and onto the bed. The baby crawled in between them. _

_Blair lied her head down on her pillow and touched the baby's hand. He smiled, revealing a few teeth. She gasped in delight. _

"_All this time and your mommy still can't get over how handsome you are, huh baby boy?" Chuck said. He stroked his son's tummy since he now lied on his back. _

"_Chuck, are we happy?" Blair questioned. She looked to him with more hope than she wanted to show. He stared back at her, confused first, but then nodded. _

"_Of course we are. I promised you that I would make up for everything I've done, that we would get over the hurt. We did it, Blair. We're Blair and Chuck, Chuck and Blair—Bass, remember?" he smirked. He then leaned over Rhett and pulled her into a kiss. She couldn't help, but react. _

_Blair closed her eyes and had just started to kiss him back a baby started crying. She pulled back and frowned, "Rhett?" But the baby on the bed was silent. Her and Chuck both looked around, but the noise sounded on…_

Blair's eyes fluttered open as she continued to hear cries. She sat up in bed and looked down. Rhett had tears streamed down his face and his mouth wide open. A wailing scream was coming from it.

"Oh my poor baby, come here," Blair soothed. She carefully picked him up, resting him against her chest. The baby instantly silenced, only hiccupping some when she patted his back.

"See, all better." She was talking to him, but her mind was still with the dream. It affected her more than she knew it probably should, but she couldn't help it. Everything seemed so great. It was like she had the best of both worlds—her time with Rhett, but also with Chuck when things were like before.

She shook her head and came back to the present. Blair lifted Rhett back and their eyes connected. "What do you think mommy should do?" she inquired.

Rhett's small eyebrows knitted together. He made a baby noise, but nothing comprehendible of course. In fact, it was more of a murmur—as newborns often did. Still, Blair spared him a soft smile in return.

"I think you're right. We should take a walk and clear our heads," she nodded. Blair then sighed and stood. A nice sit on the beach with her baby boy had to help some, right?

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair sat on the beach with Rhett in her lap. He was already starting to nod off some. She suspected it though. No one was around and it was the perfect time of day, sunset. A large sigh came from her ruby lips. The baby against her chest moved with it, but only smiled in his slumber.

And then she felt _his_ eyes on her back.

Chuck Bass was behind her. It was like a second-sense thing for them. She always felt something when he was around, especially so close. Blair remained still though. She didn't even look to her side as he came to stand at her side. They were silent for a few moments until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Can I hold him?" Chuck asked. He looked to her pleadingly. If only she'd see in his eyes, but she wouldn't turn to him. Perhaps it was what she needed if they didn't want another blowup to happen.

"No," Blair responded. She shook her head and looked down to her son. It was too soon. Her body wanted to tremble and her eyes to cry, but she wouldn't let either do so.

He nodded in an understanding way, but then sighed, "Can I at least sit down by him then?" Chuck didn't expect her cold front to just vanish instantly. There was a reason they called her the Ice Queen back in high school.

"I can't stop you from sitting where you want to sit," she shrugged. It was her way of saying yes. They both knew that, but he also was smart enough not to acknowledge it.

Chuck sat down and crossed his arms. He then turned to her and nodded at his son. "Well he looks like you…" he offered.

"Don't, he doesn't look anything like me. He's the exact replica of you," Blair interrupted. She cradled her baby just a tad less so he could see for himself. She turned to watch for his reaction. That was when she knew he had gotten a good look at him before. Her head told her to scream at him, but her heart told her not to.

"I'm sorry," Chuck's voice interrupted her thoughts. His eyes fell to his lap. The last thing he had intended to do was upset her again.

"I'm not. Just because you tried to steal my baby doesn't make you any less of a handsome man, Chuck," she responded. Typically she would have smiled at him, but instead she gave it to her son. Her sarcastic voice however, was awarded to Chuck.

"I wasn't trying to steal him from you," he dared. He knew that he was approaching dangerous territory, but it also needed to be said.

Blair was very still for several minutes. Then she turned towards him with angry, but calm eyes. "You were suing me for sole custody. That's the polite and formal term for stealing my baby out from under me. Well you're not getting him, you or Mathew," she told him seriously. Her future ex-husband wasn't trying to take Rhett anymore, but he had threatened in the past. Only instead of him taking the baby it would have been the court system. It made her all the more defensive.

"I wouldn't try to take him now. But I do want to be in his life," Chuck stressed. He reached a hand out to touch her shoulder, but then retracted it. Still, his eyes burned with truth, desperation.

"Maybe, but for the record I don't need you or Mathew. I could raise him on my own and teach him the way I want to. I know I'll mess up, but he's still going to love me," Blair vowed. Tears welled in her eyes and she quickly looked forward, away from him.

"He's not the only one."

His voice was so soft she almost didn't hear him over the wind, but she did. Blair turned towards him with raised eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

Chuck sighed and then touched her arm. He stressed each word; "He's not the only one who is not going to stop loving you if you mess up. I won't stop. I haven't stopped, ever." He knew that he told her earlier, but it was different now. It was the first time he told her when she was level headed. He wasn't using it like his life depended on it, but that his heart did.

She felt herself want to move towards him, but she stopped. She held Rhett tighter to her chest and tried to return to more standoffish behavior. "Really, because last I checked the day those papers arrived hours after I gave birth to him…"

He interrupted her, "Blair, I did that to hurt you. I hated you because I thought you were keeping him from me. But to show that much emotion just proves how much I love you. If I didn't care then I wouldn't have done anything." It slipped past his lips before he could stop it, but there was no going back.

"Wow, the benefits of having Chuck Bass love you. Rather grand, I must admit." Blair rolled her eyes. She wouldn't let him see how much his words actually got to her—not yet at least.

"I'm sorry," Chuck trembled. Tears came to his eyes and he begged for her to turn and meet his gaze.

She did. Blair shook her head, "Sometimes that isn't enough."

"I know, but I hope in the future it will be. When I… when I found out you named him Rhett, I…" Chuck started to smile through his tears.

"Rhett Bass, I named him Rhett Bass. It was my message to you. I wanted to let you know that I had realized the truth and was ready to be the family you talked about. My mistake was being naïve, but the name wasn't," Blair clarified. No matter how hard she tried there was so much anger left in her. She would not yell in front of her baby again though.

Chuck couldn't help it. His heart swelled. She admitted the name wasn't a mistake. She didn't want to take it back. That was a start, right?

"But the name stands for us and our love," Chuck reminded her. He scooted closer, forgetting that he should have been more careful.

"No, it stands for what we were, how we loved," Blair retorted. By the look in his eyes though, she knew he wasn't about to give up.

"I haven't changed. We haven't changed. I'm still the same, we both are. We just have to look down deep and find them, but they're there. We're still Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck," Chuck swore as if his life depended on it—and it did. Blair and Rhett were his life.

Tears came to her eyes. She retracted from him. "I wish I could be so confident. I haven't felt like myself in awhile, even with Rhett entering my life," Blair admitted.

"When you talk like that it makes me want to hold you, kiss it better," he soothed. His hand touched her back. She stiffened, but he didn't stop.

"I'm not wounded, just lost," she defended. Then she took a deep breath and looked up, far more solemn than even before. "Tell me, are the authorities looking for me, Chuck?"

He took his hand off her back as if burned. "Surely, you don't think me that much of a heartless bastard?" Chuck scoffed.

"Just answer the question," Blair spat. The anger was growing between them. The only reason she hadn't exploded yet was the baby in her arms.

Chuck saw the way her eyes and voice changed. Damn it. He took a moment and then responded much more calmly. "No, if they were I would have stopped them too. You had a right to take your baby with you and go away. You're his mother. You brought him into the world," he told her thoughtfully

"Never stopped men from thinking they're entitled to do so before," she mumbled. It would have been so much easier if he had proceeded into a fight.

"I said I was sorry," he pleaded.

"I heard you," Blair said. Her eyes fell from his again. She was breaking down, bit by bit. She wondered if he could see it—feel it.

"Blair…"

"I sent Mathew divorce papers while I've been here," she said suddenly. She didn't know why she wanted to tell him that, but she did. For some reason, it seemed like something even he deserved to know.

"I know," Chuck nodded, slightly encouraging her.

Blair tried to defend her actions still. "He did love me, but I don't love him. Our relationship wasn't healthy." She looked to him.

"I don't like to think that he loved you, but you would know more than I do," he confessed. His dark eyes wanted to look away, but he held their gaze.

"You only say that because you don't want anyone else to love me, but you. You're scared if they do then you'll have no hope for the future," Blair recognized. It was blunt, but they often were.

"You're right," Chuck nodded. He moved closer to her. The sunset's refection in the water highlighted his face. All of his features that belonged to Rhett became that much more real. They scared her.

Blair stood up suddenly and gripped the baby against her. She looked down to him. "Well then prepare to be disappointed."

Chuck stood right on up though. He moved in front of her with all the bravery left in him. "If you don't love Mathew, then I'll deal. As long as there aren't any other men in your life…"

"But there are," she owned.

He furrowed his brow. The jealousy was brewing in his stomach. He couldn't let it through though. With a clenched jaw he spoke as civilly as possible. "Who?" he asked

"Rhett Bass."

Chuck smirked "I guess I'll just have to share then."

Blair shook her head, "He doesn't like sharing." Her eyes flickered to the baby and then back to Chuck. Rhett was still sound asleep. It was strange. Usually when someone was around other than his mother he would wakeup.

"He's an infant," he chuckled. His hand ached to reach out and touch him, but he kept it back. She wasn't ready yet, but things were looking better.

"Doesn't matter, I know him already. He doesn't like to share, just like his father." If her hands had been free she would have slapped one over her lips for what she said. Then she thought about it for a few moments and she was glad that she did.

"Like me," Chuck breathed. He put a hand to his chest. He wondered if she had any idea what she just said to him. He felt the tears come back.

Blair only nodded in response. She then started to walk back towards the train. He ran after her, "Blair, wait."

"What is it? I only have on bed in my cabin. You can't—" Blair started to get worked up again. She wasn't ready for that. Surely, he knew—

"I know. Here, put this on," Chuck smiled. He put his coat on her shoulders and then nodded. "I'll walk you two back, nothing more."

"For now," Blair added.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair woke up and looked around. She realized the train was moving. "Oh shit," she cursed. She had forgotten after everything happened that it was moving on. Her eyes flickered to her baby. That time she actually hadn't meant to run.

Her brain told her not to worry about Chuck. It was what she wanted, right? She shook her head. She wasn't so sure anymore after that dream, their talk, and every time she looked in her son's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, baby. We'll find a way to contact your daddy though. Mommy won't—" Blair started to soothe when the bathroom door opened. She looked up and eyes widened.

Chuck came out nervously. "I stowed away when I found out that it was leaving," he admitted. He had heard some of what she said, but not all that he would have liked. He knew no matter what though she hadn't invited him and it was a huge risk.

Rhett was able to just barely turn his head. He stared at Chuck with curious eyebrows raised. Then he smiled and made a baby noise.

His father waved back at him, instantly grinning. He knew he looked like an idiot, but he couldn't help it.

Blair watched the entire exchange without word. There was no way she could call security on Chuck. Even if she was still livid, Rhett couldn't see his father arrested. Sure he wouldn't remember it, but it as the principle of the thing.

"You—you can hide here until we stop," she allowed. He looked up to her, clearly stunned. Blair didn't smile, but returned to tend to her son. It wasn't a pronounced gesture, but one he understood.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck sat on the bed and watched as Blair came into the room with Rhett. It was the next night, but the train had yet to stop. He wished it never would. Still, he was giving her space. They had lunch in the cabin, but she took Rhett to the dinning room alone. Since he wasn't technically permitted on the train it was fine with him.

"You're back rather soon," Chuck noted with a smile. It wasn't for him, but if he pretended real hard he could tell himself it was.

She nodded, a tad flustered, and sat down on the bed next to him. Rhett was wide-awake. His big brown eyes looked to Chuck, but then to his mother. She undid his jacket cautiously.

They were matching. Blair wore a pastel pink, Manning Cartel dress. It was a rather unique design. She complimented it with matching pumps and headband. Her clutch seemed to have disappeared in their son's diaper bag though. Rhett wore a light pink jacket and pants with a baby blue button up shirt.

"He looks so cute," Chuck laughed. He reached a hand out to lightly stroke the baby's jacket. Rhett kicked his tiny legs and giggled breathlessly.

Blair grinned; it was about Rhett after all. "I know, right? Anything I dress him in is an adorable success. He's so dashing and handsome." She tickled her son's tummy and then kissed a button on it.

"You look gorgeous too, Blair," he said on a much more serious note. She turned to him and their eyes connected. He wanted to kiss her so bad, but didn't dare.

Blair seemed lost in the moment at first, but recovered sooner than him. She shook her head and spoke softly, "Don't romance me, Bass. I'm not ready for it." She was being painfully honest with him.

"I need to be in Rhett's life," Chuck returned. His eyes begged her to give him something—anything. If only she could say that he could stay or anything. Even just something small that—

"Then let your son be the judge," Blair's voice interrupted his thoughts. She watched his eyes widened when he realized what she meant. Slowly, she moved Rhett away from her chest some and offered him to Chuck.

"He doesn't trust a lot of people, now I'm not so sure who he gets it from," she revealed. It was actually more of a downcast on herself than Chuck.

He barely heard her though. Chuck was freaking out. He felt like he couldn't breathe. It was happening. He was going to get to hold his son. How was he supposed to do it? What if he didn't do it right? Or what if Rhett started to scream the moment Blair placed the baby in his arms?

"Hey calm down. He won't like it if you're all stiff and upset," Blair soothed. She couldn't help it. Chuck looked so lost. It made her sad in a way. She actually wanted to save him… But just for Rhett's sake, right?

"How—how do I do it? I want to do it right. Please, help me. I wish that I knew how, but I don't," Chuck beseeched. He held out his hands, but was in nowhere near ready to just take Rhett.

"Shh… first take a deep breath. Now, you see how I'm holding? Do it just like me, make sure he has support in all the right places," Blair instructed.

Chuck nodded, throat dry. Then, she gave him Rhett. The baby stirred some, frowning at first. He was hesitant, but once his father rested him against his chest he stopped. Rhett gave a toothless smile as he settled against Chuck.

Chuck closed his eyes, doing his best not to cry. He couldn't explain the level of emotions that went through him in that moment. He wasn't even sure if he knew what they were in his head. His son didn't cry when he held him. He didn't even stir. He was happy in Chuck's arms. It felt natural. And he didn't know it, but Blair was thinking the same thing.

"I—I should get a picture," Blair said. She got up so Chuck didn't see her crying. She found the camera, wiped her eyes, and returned to them.

"Smile," she breathed.

And Chuck did just that—with tears in his eyes and his son in his arms.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck was watching Rhett sleep. Blair wasn't there. She had actually trusted him to watch their baby. Sure they were on a moving train, but still. It meant more to him than she could ever know.

The door opened and Blair appeared. She had some bags in her hand. The cabin was filled with a delicious aroma that indicated what was inside them. She brought them over to the bed and smiled.

"I brought you some dinner," Blair told him. She handed him the bag and sat down. He hadn't gotten to eat dinner when her and Rhett went to the dinning room.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to do that. I'm fine," Chuck returned. Really he was starving, but hadn't noticed until then. Being with Rhett and Blair kept his mind from just about everything else.

Blair chuckled, "Please, I know how irritable men are when they don't eat. Your son is direct proof of that." She motioned to the baby.

At her words they both fell silent, but looked up at each other.

He cleared his throat, "Do you want some? I bet it's hard to eat, having to hold Rhett while you do so."

She nodded, "Yes, it is—but I shouldn't eat this late." She folded her hands in her lap and sighed, staring down at her stomach. No matter what she did she couldn't seem to get rid of the baby fat.

"I'm not trying to hit on you, but you do look good, Blair. You shouldn't worry about your weight," Chuck said honestly. They had been there before, but he didn't care. He saw that look in her eyes, the one where she doubted how she looked. He never understood it. She was so beautiful.

Blair looked up at him. She shrugged, "You haven't seen me in a bathing suit. It would change your mind, trust me."

He took a bite of his food and smirked, "I liked you pregnant in a bikini. You're way smaller than that now." The moment he grasped what time he had referred to he watched for her reaction.

Blair only nodded. In her mind though, the memories drifted back. When they were in Tahiti everything seemed so perfect—in her dream it had too. She looked back up at Chuck. He smiled, eating his sandwich. It was nice.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck was sleeping on the floor. Well, he was supposed to be. In reality, he was far from slumber. His eyes flickered from the crib where his son slept to the bed where his…Blair did. He couldn't stop checking to see if they were safe. New parents were said to be like that, but he didn't just feel it towards his son, but Blair too.

All of the sudden, Rhett started to fuss. It was barely a cry, but Chuck saw Blair jump up from her bed like there was a fire. He wondered if she had been awake the entire time too—or was just that responsive to their son.

Chuck watched as she carried Rhett back to the bed, whispering soothingly to him. Everything she said and did with their son was perfect. The baby fell silent and even cooed in delight.

Once it was silent again, Chuck spoke, "Blair, I know I said I was sorry for other things, but I want you to know I'm really sorry for not being there when he was born either." She didn't respond immediately. He waited and then heard her just before he asked if she were still awake.

"I know, Chuck. Me too."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: I have a feeling you guys liked this one, but I could be wrong. Let me know.


	23. Chapter 23

Title: _**The Other Man**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: "I know your husband hates me. I can see it in his eyes. Don't try to deny it, Blair," Chuck spoke with a wronged pride. He was the other man, but jealous and possessive to the core. Chuck/Blair

A/N: Hope you enjoy it.

This is how I imaged the train cabin (minus the décor):

http : / / www . african-luxury-train-safaris . com /suites_information_royal . html

Blair's Lunch & Shopping Outfit: 

http : / / www . polyvore . com/ cgi/set?id=20917103

The Dress Rhett Selects for his Mother: 

http : / / www . polyvore . com /genres/set?id=16420825

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Okay Rhett, here's our problem. We have skinny mommy," Blair said as she sucked it in. She stood in front of the floor-length mirror, viewing her side profile.

Her son was on the bed watching.

"And then, fat mommy," she muttered. Her whole expression fell as she reached to grab her still stretched out belly. She knew it was regular that it hadn't gone back to normal yet, but it didn't exactly make her happy.

"Still a sexy mommy in my book."

Blair gasped, jumping around. She looked to see Chuck standing in the door. He smirked at her, closing the door behind him. Immediately, she shied away from him though.

"Chuck...I—I thought you were finding another cabin to stay in," Blair stuttered. She sat down on the bed and pulled Rhett into her lap. The baby could now see his father and smiled.

He shook his head, "They don't have anymore available. I'm going to get off tomorrow and follow along in a rent-a-car." It was the last thing he wanted to do, but he couldn't find a limo driver willing to travel across California on such short notice. So he would have to make do.

Blair started to nod, but then frowned. "But that will give you no time to sleep. The train doesn't stop for good amount of times," she reminded him.

Chuck nodded with a shrug, acting as if it wasn't a big deal. He sighed, "Maybe, but you and Rhett want to do this trip so I can't fall behind. I go where you two do. I can't risk losing you again."

Blair stared at him for a long time and then looked down to her son. Rhett turned from his mother to his father. He smiled breathlessly and reached a tiny hand out to try and grab the man. Of course, Chuck was too far away. He frowned in disapproval, blowing spit bubbles.

"Um... you should just stay here. I'm sure they could bring in a pullout for you to sleep on," she finally said. Blair then avoided eye contact with him at all costs by fetching Rhett's spit up blanket. She tended to the baby completely.

Chuck couldn't help, but smile. Still, he remained cautious. "Really, but you wanted space? I don't want to overstep your boundaries and make you feel—You said—"

She interjected, at last looking up to him; "I could also use someone to watch him when I take showers. So far I've been having to take him in there with me."

"Lucky kid," Chuck smirked.

Blair sighed, "Chuck—"

He quickly interrupted, "I'm sorry, but if you're holding him how do you wash your hair and stuff?" He couldn't imagine Blair holding Rhett with one hand while trying to do things with the other under water. She was so careful with

Rhett from what he'd seen, protective to extremes.

"I use baby safe shampoo and let him help me. He's gotten good at it," Blair explained. She lifted the baby from under his arms and nuzzled his nose.

"Haven't you, love?"

Rhett kicked his little feet and giggled. It sounded more like short breathes, but they could tell my his glee filled expression.

"Other stuff?" Chuck tried.

"None of your business." Blair replied immediately. She stood up and got Rhett's binker for him. He sucked on it while still watching both of the adults in the room for interesting movements.

Chuck moved casually to the bed and sat down on the end. He looked up to Blair with raised eyebrows. "So do you two do everything together?" They were actually having a nice conversation. He didn't want it to stop.

"Well he can't exactly be left alone while mommy sits the bar," Blair muttered.

"I didn't mean that," Chuck said quickly.

"Sure sounded like it," she drawled, rolling her doe brown eyes. Rhett frowned, not liking the less than high-pitched, happy tone of voice his mother typically carried.

"Blair—" Chuck couldn't let the moment go. He stood up and tried to approach her, but she moved away.

"I need to put a shirt on." Blair put Rhett back down in his carrier on the bed and grabbed the first one out of the closet she could. She then hurried towards the bathroom door.

"Okay, but before you do..." he called.

"What?" she sighed. She turned around in the doorway to stare back at him.

He smiled, "You look good. Though I must admit, I kind of miss the baby belly."

Blair started to grin. She couldn't help it. He had taken her off guard. "Th—thanks," she managed, clearing her throat. Then she went into the bathroom and shut the door as fast as possible.

Chuck walked back over to his son and smiled picking him up. "By the end of this trip Rhett, we need to have mommy feeling like the true gorgeous woman she is," he told his son.

He then stroked back some of his hair. The baby reached up a hand to touch his cheek. Chuck started to carry him around the room, speaking sweetly, "I can't wait to take you both back to New York. Just wait till you see our house."

"There's a baby room for you, two playrooms, and I decorated a bedroom just for mommy. I know she isn't ready for me yet so I have the guest bedroom made up," Chuck continued.

On the other end of the door, Blair was about to come back out when she heard him. She put her ear against it and listened, closing her eyes.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck lied on his stomach, feet sticking off the edge, as he stared straight ahead at his son. Rhett was on his tummy too, but rested in the small space that typically only the pillows would fill. The baby stared wide-eyed at his father as he sucked on his tiny dolphin toy.

"I think I've just about got you figured out when it comes to your preference for taste. Basically it's anything and everything not really meant for your mouth, right?" Chuck smirked with raised eyebrows.

The baby did not respond, but only looked somewhat annoyed. He furrowed his tiny brow and opened his mouth. He took out the toy a then flung it towards Chuck's face. Whether it was an accident or intentional—well only Rhett Bass knew.

"Thanks," his father muttered. He opened his eyes and went to pickup with one hand while rubbing his hurt nose with the other. Rhett gave a toothless grin as he found his father's new expression amusing.

"What's this?" Chuck frowned. He looked down to see the toy had opened up. At least he hoped so. He turned it over to its front and gasped.

The toy dolphin was an oversized locket of some sort. But what caught his attention most was what it contained—what Blair had to put there. It was a mommy and daddy pair, with those actual words engraved. On the mommy side a picture of Blair and on the daddy side…one of him.

He showed it to Rhett, lowering his voice. "Did you know about this?" Chuck asked. The baby made a gurgling noise and then reached to take it back. When his father didn't immediately let up he released a small scream.

"What's wrong?" Blair demanded as she popped out of the bathroom. Apparently the new mother suddenly had a baby sensor of some sort in her. She always heard, saw, and knew.

"Uh no—nothing," Chuck stuttered. He quickly closed the locket before she realized what he did and handed it back to his son. The baby wasn't interested it anymore, but only his mother. He looked up , tiny hand flying up as if to summon her to him.

"Oh what is it, baby boy? What do you want?" Blair cooed in a high-pitched voice. She walked over to him, still in her towel-robe and sat down. She picked up the baby and kissed his tummy.

Rhett giggled breathlessly and kicked his feet. Once placed against his chest he realized not only was her top cleavage line exposed, but also he was in the perfect place. The baby didn't know any better, but only acted upon instinct. His tiny hand reached up and pulled the towel down.

"Oh my God!" Blair panicked. She tried to pull it up and then laughed nervously. "Someone is hungry. Seems like mommy needs to feed you, huh?"

Chuck had to purse his lips tighter than ever not to make a comment. It was one of the hardest things he had to do while aboard with Rhett and Blair. And catching a glimpse of her breasts when they were exposed hadn't helped the situation all that much either.

"Um… it sounds like the perfect time for me to take a shower," Chuck offered. He got up from the bed and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

She smiled at him apologetically, "Thank you."

He nodded, turned to leave, but then stopped for one moment. "And Blair?" Chuck wanted to ask her about the picture of him, the one titled daddy. When their eyes met though, he knew he couldn't do it—not yet at least.

"What is it?" Blair asked.

"Nothing. Just do what you got to do," he substituted. When he walked away he shook his head. It sounded awkward and lame. Who told a mother about to nurse to _do what she had to do_? Chuck Bass had officially turned idiot in her presence.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Just a salad and an ice water please," Blair ordered. She handed the waiter her menu and then turned back to her son. The entire time she had tried to look at the menu, Rhett smacked his hands around and begged for her attention. Still though, she remained completely calm. Not knowing the entire time that Chuck had watched her in slight awe.

"I'll have that out soon," the waiter told them. He then nodded and walked away. Chuck had ordered first so his job was done.

"Don't get mad, but how do you—you know, handle him when he's so fussy and you're trying to do multiple things?" Chuck asked. He wasn't sure that he could do the same.

Luckily, she only laughed. "It's something that a mother of a newborn baby boy has to learn. And I'm used to Rhett wanting all of my attention. Isn't that right, baby boy?" Her voice was sugar coated as she looked to the baby.

Rhett smiled and put three fingers in his tiny mouth. She giggled and put him to her chest. Rhett stared straight out the window, instantly mesmerized by the passing picture. It was rather convenient for his mother and father—well if they wanted to strike up a conversation.

But that wasn't exactly what happened. Without Rhett as the center of their conversation neither was sure how to approach the other. Blair's eyes wandered out the window and Chuck's to the aisle.

He was wondering where the obnoxious Valley Girl laughing was coming from and quickly found it. There were two bleached blond girls walking their way. They passed him, giggling flirtatiously. He smiled, but thought to himself how young they were. They had to be in high school and he was a grown man with a baby and a—Blair.

"You think they're pretty don't you?" Blair asked. No matter how hard she tried to keep it from happening, she felt the green monster crawl up her back. Everything about those Barbie Dolls had been fake. She would certainly never let Rhett date someone who looked like them.

His head jerked towards her. He shook his head and frowned in confusion. "What? Blair, no I wasn't—" Chuck tried to explain, but she cut him off.

"Relax, I wasn't saying you wanted to jump into bed with them. It's okay to think other girls are attractive, Chuck. We're not even together and most of what you have to look at all day is—well me. I don't blame roaming eyes every now and then," she shrugged. Her voice was the fakest of chippers as her eyes fell down. She pulled at her outfit some. Pursed lips told him the conversation was over.

They fell silent, but Chuck didn't take his eyes off her. Her attire was Blair Waldorf and gorgeous, but it covered her up. The pink silk dress she wore was one that girls who didn't have a tiny waist like Blair would wear to try to appear that they did. He didn't need much else to figure Blair's self-confidence wasn't at it's highest.

"Blair, why don't you wear bikinis anymore?" Chuck challenged. She looked up as if startled, but he kept a straight face.

Blair scoffed and shook her head, "One, if you saw my body you wouldn't be asking that. And two, as you've witnessed your son likes to pull on things. I'd rather not accidentally flash the entire coastline." It was a sarcastic form of playfulness.

"Well then what about your clothes?" he pressed. He wanted to get his point across one way or another.

"What about them, Bass?" Blair sighed. She didn't want to talk about this right after she saw him checking out those blonde chicks. He thought they were pretty. It was fine. She'd get over it. Why did her thoughts sound so pissed in her mind?

"They are you without a doubt, but what happened to all the tightly-fitted skirts I so enjoyed or more revealing leg lines?" he smirked, left eyebrow raised. Chuck leaned across the table. It was probably the most he had outwardly hit on her since he got there.

"Don't talk like that in front of your son," Blair laughed and threw a napkin at him. She then picked Rhett up and set the baby against her chest.

"I happen to think Rhett agrees with me," Chuck returned. He motioned towards his son who was half-asleep against his mother.

"Until I get my body back I can't wear that stuff anymore. And aside from that I'm a new mother. I can't be parading around in such promiscuous clothing," she refuted. Blair patted her son's back and eyebrows rose to stress her point to his father.

He was stubborn though and only shrugged, "I still think with the train stopping today we need to go shopping."

"No," Blair said right back. The Bass boys were the only ones who could be stuck on their ways.

"Fine, but we are for me and Rhett. Bass men find having the new fashion of vital importance," he mused. It was a cover-up, but she wouldn't know that until later.

She stared at him for a few moments and then sighed. "Okay, but only if it's for Rhett." Blair couldn't help it. She wasn't about to deny her baby of anything. He had found her weak spot.

"Of course," Chuck smirked.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Chuck, where are we going?" Blair asked. They walked into the store, but he led her right on up to the sales counter. She didn't particularly like following him either. Rhett was perfectly content in his father's arms. It was a good thing, but it still felt strange. Blair had been solo for what felt like so long—even if it wasn't.

"You'll see," Chuck smirked. He then nodded to the woman. "We're here for our _special _appointment. It's under Chuck Bass."

The woman instantly smiled, "Of course. Right this way, Mr. Bass. Please." She came out from behind the counter and led them down a private hallway.

"She better not lead us to dressing rooms filled with naked girls, Bass," Blair whispered in his ear. He turned and laughed, but she kept a glare. Well until she noticed that her son was watching her. Rhett clearly did not recognize or enjoy his mother's expression.

"Sorry baby." She smiled, winking at him. Her son was once again satisfied.

"Here we are. Let me know if you need any help," the woman furthered. She opened up a door and held her arms up to motion them in.

"Thank you and we will," Chuck replied. He went in first, knowing Blair would be hesitant. Then he waited for her reaction.

Blair walked into the room and froze. It was a private dressing area, but there were no clothes for either a man or baby boy. However, there were racks and racks of personally selected female attire. They all catered to her style from what she could tell.

"Chuck—" Blair looked to him and shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't help, but stifle an overwhelmed laugh.

"You need some more clothes for the trip. Have anything you want. If there isn't enough to choose from we can go—" Chuck started to say.

"There is enough to choose from," she interjected. She then slowly walked over to the first rack after a look of encouragement from him. She filed through the hangers and felt his eyes on her back.

She looked at a dress. It would be tightly fitted. Blair shook her head and started to put it back when his hand caught hers. She looked to him in question.

"It's okay to try something more sexy on, Blair. It's not like you've become a nun," Chuck smirked. He then handed the dress back to her.

"It's not that. I just want to find something else. The color is all wrong," she told him. He looked at her skeptically, but she put it back. Then she started to browse again. Nothing would look good on her. Sure, she could have worn them back before she got pregnant, but not now. Her body wasn't fully back.

Chuck realized they weren't going to ever make any progress unless he used a new method. He smiled and brought Rhett in between them. "Why don't you pick something out for mommy," he suggested.

Blair looked to him and watched. Chuck first brought Rhett closer and of course the baby latched onto the first color that caught his eye. It just so happened that it was a rather fashionable selection.

"It seems our little boy has good taste," he said proudly. He held the dress up for Blair to see. It would definitely turn a few heads.

It was a David Koma strapless black dress with beaded detail. It would certainly cause certain parts of her to be more pronounced than others. But it was beautiful and extremely expensive.

"I can't wear this, my body—" Blair started to protest.

"Is gorgeous. Now, you can't disappoint your baby can you? Try it on and then come out. Rhett and I will be waiting," Chuck told her. He then took their son and sat down on the couch.

She sighed, but gathered a few more things and then went inside the dressing room. She paired it with D&G black peep toe pumps and then a simple black clutch made my Alexander McQueen.

"Well it isn't too terrible," Blair sighed. She scrutinized her appearance in the mirror. She had expected her stomach to bulge more, her hips to appear wider, but they didn't. It must have been the black. It was supposed to be slimming after all.

"We're waiting," Chuck called playfully.

She rolled her eyes, but grinned. Then Blair exited the dressing room and spun around. "Tada… I guess. How does mommy look, Rhett?"

"Extraordinary," Chuck breathed. Blair looked away from Rhett and their eyes met. He quickly closed his mouth, but she had already seen it hung open. They both looked away from each other and she tucked a curl behind her ear.

"Thanks," Blair smiled. She then walked over to them and took Rhett from him. "Now what does this Bass boy think, Rhett?" she cooed.

The baby grinned at her and patted his hand against her chest. He wasn't hungry, but it certainly seemed like his mother thought he was.

"Oh no," she giggled. She then handed him back to Chuck. "I'm going to try on a few bathing suits, but you guys could look around out in the store if you want."

"Try on a bikini and we'll wait," Chuck responded. He held up a purple one that he had stashed away.

"It's your eyes," Blair sighed. She took it from him and then went into the dressing room. The moment she put it on and looked in the mirror she didn't want to go out there. It was meant to be wore by someone with a flat stomach—someone who didn't give birth not too long ago. She shook her head stubbornly, crossing her arms.

"Blair, are you dressed?" Chuck asked softly. She could tell that he stood right behind the curtains.

"Yes," Blair responded. She didn't expect him to just open the curtains though. Instantly she tried to cover herself, falling back into the mirror. Rhett's tiny eyebrows rose in question. He certainly hadn't seen his mother do that before.

"You look beautiful, Blair," he told her. Chuck offered his hand and helped her up. No, her stomach wasn't flat again yet, but it looked fine. She always did to him.

"I still have some of my baby fat," she said. Her hands motioned down to it and she pouted her ruby lips.

He nodded and touched her stomach. Then he smirked, "I don't know. I happen to like it."

She rolled her eyes. "You would. Now men, time to get out of the dressing room. Mommy has some more clothes to try on," Blair instructed. She then pushed them out and turned back around to see many other outfits she wanted to try on.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair came out of the bathroom after straightening the cabinet. She could indeed tell Chuck was staying with her in more ways than others. The television was on with a program in for Rhett. It was from Baby Einstein, but she still felt a tad skeptical it did anything other than put him to sleep.

"Is he asleep?" Blair whispered. She started towards the bed with a soft smile, but then stopped. Her eyes zoned in on the sight before her.

Chuck was on the bed, lying down on his back. He had one arm tucked underneath his pillow and the other on Rhett's back. Their son slept soundly and peacefully on his father's chest. Chuck appeared to have fallen asleep while kissing the baby's forehead.

"Funny, you two look far more innocent when you sleep," Blair said to herself. She then climbed on the bed and rested down beside them. They hadn't been able to get Chuck a pullout, but he had slept on either the floor or put the two chairs together.

She told herself that she didn't wake him because it would disturb Rhett. Still, it felt rather comfortable with all three of them on the bed. There was plenty of room. Perhaps she had been a tad cruel making Chuck sleep on the floor.

Her hand reached out and gently stroked his cheek. She bit her bottom lip and shook her head. Her hand moved to Rhett's. They felt the same, shared each other's warmth. Like father—like son.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: Oh and this chapter was hard to get out. Josh and S.S. are such arrogant bitches. I really can't stand them in their last couple of interviews. If GG doesn't get better I do hope it gets cancelled and no one ever lets S.S. write another episode again.


	24. Chapter 24

Title: _**The Other Man**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: "I know your husband hates me. I can see it in his eyes. Don't try to deny it, Blair," Chuck spoke with a wronged pride. He was the other man, but jealous and possessive to the core. Chuck/Blair

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I really appreciate all the faithful readers I have. You guys are amazing. Without further ado, hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

See a picture of the beach Chuck, Blair, and Rhett go to in this chapter. The link is on my profile in _**The Other Man**_ Section. Just click on **California Coast**.

P.S. Know from this point on the story each scene doesn't necessarily happen right after the other or in the same day. Typically time has been passing in between chapters and scenes.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

As the train moved on down the California Coast Chuck and Blair gradually started to become closer. They got along more each day, but still had in no way taken it to romantic levels. It was all about Rhett and how they interacted with him, but together. The baby boy certainly kept them on their toes.

"Do you think he has enough sunscreen?" Blair asked nervously. She walked alongside Chuck as he carried Rhett down the beach. They were headed towards the water and with a purpose.

He chuckled, "Of course, Blair. It is sunset after all. Let's just hope the water is at the perfect temperature so you actually allow him to go in." His body moved closer to hers and their shoulders brushed. A smile came to his lips, but he didn't verbally acknowledge it.

"Well I hope so. I promised Rhett we would both go to California and stick our feet in the Pacific Ocean. Now that you're here, well you should see it too," she provided with a confident nod.

"Thanks," he replied. He then looked forward at the magnificent view. It came second to Blair of course, but if he gaped too long at her she tended to get upset.

The California Coast was very unique when it came to the beaches they had passed. This one was surrounded by rocks, had golden brown sand, and turquoise colored water. They were also in a lagoon type section with light waves so Rhett wouldn't be intimidated. The water there seemed to be different from the deep blue that stretched farther out.

"The beach is beautiful, I know," Blair acknowledged when she caught sight of him. He turned towards her, looking slightly taken back, but then smiled.

"It's still not the best view I've ever seen," Chuck implied. He then brought his son up higher in his arms and turned Rhett towards Blair. "Don't you agree, little one?" he cooed.

She rolled her eyes, but the grin on her lips remained. Then she set down their stuff just far enough away from the water and reached for Rhett. "Come here, my beautiful baby boy," Blair said in a singsong voice.

Rhett squirmed in his father's arms as he was passed to his mother. The moment she had hold of him though he stilled, calming as his cheek rest against her chest.

"I guess he's sort of been in the water before," Chuck said as he pulled off his shirt. He then kicked off his sandals until he stood there in just his swim trunks.

She refused to let her eyes wander, but instead stayed with his glance. "What do you mean?" she asked.

He shrugged with a smirk, "Well in Tahiti when you and I were—you know…" He played it off towards the end, thinking he had brought up something she didn't want to hear.

Blair looked away from him for a moment, but then quickly turned back. She reached with her free hand to touch his shoulder. "Let's go watch our baby boy's first real time in the water," she suggested, letting it go.

"Yeah," Chuck agreed. His eyes thanked her as they walked down towards the white foam from the waves.

Rhett's eyes seemed to widen when he heard the waves get louder and felt the breeze from the ocean hit his back.

"You're okay," Blair soothed. She lightly rubbed his ivory colored back and kissed the top of his head.

"It's just the water, baby. You'll get used to it."

"I don't think he really knows what's coming," Chuck chuckled. He gave her a knowing glance.

"I know that, but the sound of my voice calms him," she returned in a know-it-all voice.

He mumbled something under his breath and she smacked his arm playfully. "I heard that."

"Sorry," Chuck laughed. He then stopped when he felt the water hit his toes.

"Let's get down to business then," he announced, clapping his hands together.

"Okay. Chuck we can do it together," Blair told him. She felt nervous knots in her stomach for what her son was about to experience. And she hoped Chuck was feeling them for his son too.

"I'd love that," Chuck replied, his voice shaking just a tad. He indeed was feeling the exact same way for Rhett his mother did. He moved towards Blair and Rhett, helping her hold him.

"One, two, three," Blair counted. Both Chuck and Blair then gently lowered Rhett so that he was standing up in the air. Finally, his tiny feet met the water.

"Eeeiiih," Rhett squealed in delight. He kicked his little feet and the biggest of toothless grins either of his parents had ever seen came to his lips. He certainly loved the feeling of the Pacific Ocean.

"I think he likes it," Blair laughed. She looked at the baby with pride as they brought him up and then dipped his feet again.

"Me too," Chuck nodded. He brushed back some of Rhett's hair and then glanced up at Blair. She was laughing with Rhett's breathless giggles. It was quite the sight—his family. He knew he'd never want to be anywhere else, but with them.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck came into the cabin and set his wallet on the table. He was about to call to Blair, wondering if her and Rhett were in the bathroom, when he turned around. His mouth clasped shut, but soon tugged into a smile.

Blair was lying on the bed sound asleep. She had Rhett situated next to her. The baby looked as if he had just woken up, probably when his father came in. He couldn't roll over though so he only stared up at what was in his view. And that was a nice sight in Chuck's opinion since Rhett Bass's current vision was his mother.

"Guess this settles whether or not you can get a good nights sleep with me in your bed," Chuck sighed. His son moved his arms, clearly hearing the noise, but not knowing where it came from. Rhett seemed frustrated with that too.

"Sorry, little guy. Here, come to daddy," his father whispered. He lifted the baby just like Blair had shown him, giving support in the proper places.

Rhett was silent. He stared up at Chuck with big, curious brown eyes. The baby rested his cheek against his father's chest while his hand patted the pastel purple dress shirt.

Chuck chuckled, "If you like it we can get you one too. Of course, this all depends on what your mother says though. We both know she tends to have the final word when it comes to you."

His warm laugh pleased the baby. Rhett's tiny feet kicked and he formed a toothless smile. Arms even waved some. He loved to be talked to, mainly because it meant he was getting all the attention.

"I love you guys so much," Chuck whispered to him. He put Rhett back against his chest and lowered his own back onto the bed beside Blair. Father and son gazed at their sleeping Blair.

He stroked Rhett's back and reached the other hand out to touch Blair's cheek. "Daddy has you now, but he knows he can't live without mommy either. You're going to have to help me convince her to have me, Rhett," he breathed.

His son didn't respond, but something else happened. Blair, although deep in slumber, started to move some. She moaned under her breath and smiled softly. Then she moved over some, cuddling into his side.

Chuck smiled breathlessly and reached his free arm up around her. He pulled her closer, kissing her cheek. He had to be with her.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

The train was stopped for the day so they returned to the beach at Sunset. Chuck and Blair had walked it, each taking turns holding Rhett. Then once it turned dark they found a private spot and set up a blanket, as well as Rhett's tent. Now he was sound asleep, but neither wanted to hurry back to the cabin. Instead, they sat side by side and watched the waves shimmering in the moonlight as they crashed on the sand.

Blair felt Chuck's eyes on her. He had been pretending to look at the beach all night. If only he realized how aware she was of where his true stare landed—her. Their magnetic pull always tipped her off.

"Rhett loves you already, Chuck," Blair told him in a kind voice. She turned her cheek to the side and their dark brown eyes connected. A shiver went down her spine when he leaned closer, but it felt good. She didn't stop him.

Chuck couldn't help himself. His body moved without permission from his brain. And then, his lips captured hers in a soft kiss. When she didn't pull back he felt his heartbeat speed up and his palms began to sweat. He deepened the kiss, adding more passion bit by bit.

"Chuck," Blair breathed in exasperation. She pulled back with widened eyes and put a hand to her chest. Neither spoke another word, but just stared at the other. She felt him begging her to let him in.

"I'm scared," she admitted. Her voice trembled and tears came to her eyes. The vision of him there in that moment made her want to plunge of the edge and fall into his arms all over again. But something held her back.

He nodded sympathetically, but scooted closer. "I know," Chuck whispered. He enveloped her in his arms. Carefully he placed delicate kisses across her chest.

Blair closed her eyes and her hand clenched to his leg. Her toes pushed into the sand and the wind blew her mahogany colored curls around him. It was his curtain as he did what he always had done best.

"Oh," Blair moaned against the wind. The feel of his mouth against her skin was amazing as he pecked up the side of her neck.

"It's okay," Chuck soothed, lowering her back to the ground. He sheltered his body with hers, handing over his warmth freely for her to take. Then he brought down the thin straps of her sundress.

Blair opened her eyes and stared into starlight as her body felt his completely. She could barely comprehend and never verbally explain how it felt to have him kiss every inch of skin he removed clothing from. It was calming in one sense, but stimulated her in another.

He smiled when he uncovered her breasts and even pulled back some to relish in the view. Then he leaned down and opened his mouth to suck on her now hardened nipples. He stopped though soon and laughed in short breaths.

"That's more your son's expertise now," Blair acknowledged.

"I can see why," Chuck nodded, bringing his eyes back up to hers. He kissed the side of her jaw. "Like everything else though, you taste sweet," he whispered sensually in her ear.

She smiled and then helped his hands down her sides. Her dress was edged off gradually at first, but his frustration soon showed. She liked that though, his impatience. It made her realize how much he craved her.

Chuck exhaled loudly when he finally got the dress off of her body. He kicked it with his own feet further down onto the sand.

"Mhmm," he delighted as his lips moved down her flat stomach. He knew even more then how crazy she was for being ashamed of her body. She was utter perfection in so many ways, especially when it came to beauty.

"Chuck," Blair moaned, eyes rolling back into her head. She then tried to concentrate though to help him out of his shirt. Once it was abandoned to the sand too, she raked her fingernails through his dark chest hair and down his stomach. He had never been toned like Nate and at times even a little soft, but that didn't matter. If anything she liked it more because his body melted better against hers.

Chuck arched his back, his body still over hers. While she placed butterfly kisses all over his chest he unzipped his pants and kicked them off with only the slightest of difficulty.

"Blair," he quivered as her hand ran over the bulge in his boxers. He had to get her to stop before he exploded right then and there. Quickly and intensely he pushed his lips onto hers, deepening the kiss more with each second that passed. His hands went to work instead and he tore off her panties. It was easy to do since she only wore a tiny, red thong.

"I'll take care of it from here. I want this to be special," Chuck whispered. He put her hands on his back and let her lie down completely. Then he slipped off his boxers and came back down on top of her.

Blair's eyes snapped open when she felt the tip of his manhood teasing her center. Her deep breaths turned short and a full fledge gasp happened when he plunged inside of her completely. She felt immediate familiarity, but also the complete difference. Each time they went apart so long she forgot not only how big he was, but also how immense the size of him actually felt.

Chuck started to breath heavily as he pumped faster, longer. His hands reached down and spread her legs more so there was more room. Luckily, she complied and he could support himself more with no worry. His lips attacked her neck and he nibbled where it met her shoulder. He wanted to leave his scent, mark, and love on every inch of her gorgeous form.

"Oooh," Blair moaned loudly. She heard Chuck growl and she realized she had thrown off their positioning. Quickly, she managed to fix the mishap and they made eye contact once more. He smiled, though it was tense from all the frustration that continued to build within him. She could see it in his eyes and it made her wetter by the second. Her body melted and tightened all at once.

"Come for me, baby," Chuck requested in an almost hiss like voice. He licked the side of her cheek to her lips and pushed another kiss upon her as his member drove deeper. He could tell how close to her climax was and it gave him even more motivation to drive harder, faster.

"Chuuuuckkk," she groaned, clenching her hands onto his arms. Her toes curled and back arched. She started to moan more, but that quickly turned to screams.

"Come," he encouraged, louder and with more command. He was almost slipping in and out of her now with the increasing amount of juices she produced. He thrust in and out, in and out.

"Ahhhh!" Blair climaxed in complete pleasure. Her eyes rolled back into her head and all breath was vacuumed out of her into the night sky. She fell limp, but held on, wanting him to finish her.

"Blair!" Chuck screamed in union. He tightened his hold around her as his member exploded within. He filled her to the brim until she was dripping with his seed. Then it felt like in slow motion he fell down onto her, losing all energy from before as quick as it came.

"Stay," she whispered, eyes blinking open and closed lazily. She felt him nod against her cheek, but pull the blanket over their nude bodies. Then he held her and it felt right.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: Sex on the beach anyone? And I'm not talking about the drink. How was it?


	25. Chapter 25

Title: _**The Other Man**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: "I know your husband hates me. I can see it in his eyes. Don't try to deny it, Blair," Chuck spoke with a wronged pride. He was the other man, but jealous and possessive to the core. Chuck/Blair

A/N: Thank you so much for all the beautiful reviews that have been left through the duration of this story. I'm so sorry this update took so long, but I have been greatly lacking in motivation. I hope you enjoy the last chapter. Let me know if you would like an epilogue.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck and Blair had shuffled around each other since they woke up. They returned to the cabin almost in complete silence. Neither was sure exactly what they were to do. Chuck didn't want to push Blair and scare her away. Blair was doing all she could to let herself break free of her fears. Neither could deny to themselves that their previous night felt more right than anything else had in a very long time.

"What should mommy do, Rhett?" Blair asked her son when Chuck stepped into the hallway to make a call. She looked to the baby with a slight worried pout on her ruby lips.

Rhett didn't respond of course. Instead he sort of swayed forward some and then back into her hands she held him up with. His brown eyes sort of bulged as he met his mother's. He giggled breathlessly.

She couldn't help but spare him a soft smile. She sighed, "If you understood you'd want mommy and daddy together, wouldn't you?"

Blair nodded, "A real family, that lives together, and... loves each other." She paused, her throat feeling dry as a wave of emotions seemed to hit her at full speed.

She shook her head and spoke defensively with tears in her eyes. "I never meant for everything to be so screwed up, baby. Mommy didn't want to close her heart, but it just happened," she told him.

Rhett frowned, his tiny brow furrowing. He wasn't quite used to seeing his mother's face so pained or her voice trembling.

Blair brought him into her arms. She wiped at her eyes and tried to regain composure. "I—I feel like I've been on a rollercoaster with your daddy. I wanted to blame him for all my hurt, but I can't. I wanted to hate him, but I can't," she revealed.

"For so long I wanted to turn back time and change things, but now that I have you—I could never do that. You are worth all the hurt, baby. Do you understand that?" Blair asked, eyebrows rising. She stroked her baby boy's cheek and then kissed his forehead.

"You will one day. I promise. You're my little savior... your daddy's too," Blair breathed. She stared down at her baby then, much more intensely, but with a serene sense as well.

"It's funny." Blair whispered, "You can't even talk and I think you're telling me exactly what I'm supposed to do."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Later that night, not much else had been said. Chuck did notice a change in Blair though. It worried him some. Was she contemplating how to tell him last night was a mistake? He wasn't sure if his heart could take it.

He sighed and came out of the bathroom. He had taken a shower and even dressed in his pajamas before exiting. Chuck looked over to where she lied on the bed. He noticed she was wearing a much more revealing nightie than she had previously on the trip. He smiled, admiring her petite form, the gorgeous curve of her back.

Then Blair rolled over. Their eyes suddenly connected in a powerful gaze. She wanted him to come to her and she hoped he would.

Chuck stayed where he was for a moment. Then he took a risk and moved forward. He lowered himself onto the bed and lied down beside her. He put his hand on top of her open palm between them and stared at it, praying she wouldn't pull away.

"Rhett's in bed," Blair said suddenly. Her voice was a little shaky and she cleared her throat before speaking again. "He sleeps perfectly, just like you."

Chuck smiled at the compliment and lifted his eyes to her. "You're just a protective mother, Blair. One day, you'll sleep well again," he promised.

"I did last night," Blair revealed. It slipped past her lips before she could stop it. Quickly and almost in a panic she sat up and held her knees to her chest.

Chuck had to sit there for a few moments before he realized what had happened. The moment be did, he scooted next to her. Chuck watched as she trembled on the verge of tears.

"Blair," he breathed. He shook his head and touched her shoulders. "Please don't cry. Whatever I did, I'm sorry."

Blair shook her head and closed her eyes. "That's not why I'm crying. You haven't done anything," she cried.

"Then what?" Chuck pleaded. He tucked a curl behind her ear and wiped at her cheeks. "Tell me why you're crying, baby."

Blair wiped at her own tears. Hesitantly she lifted her eyes to his. Every part of her was terrified, but she had to do it.

"Because—because I'm still in love with you, Chuck," Blair breathed. She then started to cry again and shook her head. "But I'm so scared. If we mess up and my heart freezes over again, Rhett will be hurt by it."

It took Chuck a moment. He stared at her and wondered for a moment if his ears had deceived him. When he heard the rest, he knew they hadn't. He felt his heart begin to cry in relief and tears came to his own eyes. He brought her into his arms, rested his forehead against hers, and locked their gaze.

"Blair, I swear if you give us another chance at love and a family I'll never let that happen to you again. I will spend my life making it up to you. I can't live without you or without Rhett. I've never loved anyone else like this, but you two," Chuck swore. He felt himself grip onto her hands tighter and tighter with each word. He had to make it happen. They were his life now.

Blair was unable to react right away. She stared at him, mouth falling slightly agape. He seemed so much stronger than her now. He was so sure. She couldn't understand how he could even love her after some of the things she had said to him, some of the things she had done. They were both guilty now, and she felt the weight more than ever.

Her silence made Chuck very anxious. He got up from the bed and walked over to his bag. He knew what he did next would either end well or terribly wrong. So he took out the small box, closed it in his hands, and came back over.

"Let me show you how much I love you. Do you see this, Blair?" Chuck asked. He held up the ring box, inside was her engagement ring he had planned and wanted to give to her until everything went wrong.

Her eyes widened and she gasped. "Ch—Chuck, when—when did you get that?" Blair stuttered. Her heart was swelling, but dropping to the pit of her stomach at the same time.

Chuck's hands were shaking as he opened up the box. It revealed the gorgeous ring. It sparkled in the moonlight. Looking up to her eyes again, he put the open box in her hands.

"After our time in Tahiti, before everything went wrong. I bought a mansion to, in Manhattan and everything we need. I was ready. I talked to my dad about it. I know what I want. I wanted to make it all right, but then I screwed it up again," he released a shaky breath and nodded, "But I still want all of this, Blair. I swear on my life that I want and love nothing more than you and Rhett."

Blair felt as if she may faint with all he told her. He never mentioned Bart, but now he had told her of speaking with him about her and Rhett. More tears flowed down her cheeks, but for a different reason. She closed her hands around the box and leaned forward, capturing his lips in a very passionate kiss.

Chuck kissed back, his chest heaving up and down. When they finally broke, he waited with anticipation for what she would say.

"I—I messed up too. We can't keep going back there, Chuck. I love you too much for us to keep hurting. God, I love you," Blair promised. What had been so hard to say before now oozed from her lips as if it were the only word she knew, the only truth she was certain of in the entire world.

He buried his face into the crook of her neck and tried to catch his breath. His heart was beating so fast now, he thought that he might have a heart attack. Everything was almost surreal. Relief of such great form had washed over him.

Blair gripped the ring box tight, but put her arms around Chuck. She held him close and kissed the top of his head, then his lips. "We can do this," she whispered, much more certain sounding than she ever thought she could be before.

"We can," Chuck agreed, nodding his head. He then looked up and kissed her yet again. "We can," he repeated in a whisper. And they would. Both were certain of it.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair looked at herself in the mirror one final time. She was just about to pick at something, but then stopped herself. Chuck had told her she looked beautiful that morning and she did. With an almost gleeful smile she slid her purse on her shoulder and turned around.

"This was a wonderful trip," Blair remarked, nodding her head. She examined the now empty cabin one last time. Then she bent down onto the bed and picked up the most important thing she brought with her.

"Are you ready to go home, Rhett?" Blair cooed to her baby boy. She still couldn't get over how adorable he was. They were both matching, dressed in red like the true New Yorkers they were. There was one currently missing from their party who matched as well.

Rhett laughed breathlessly, excited to see so many large smiles from his lovely mother. He kicked his little feet and saw no need to look around the room. Whatever was going on, he found to be quite all right.

"Let's go," his mother sighed. She then opened the door and carried him down the hallway. Carefully stepping down the stairs, they exited the train. She looked around, found the direction she needed to go, and then headed that way.

"Ooh," Rhett cooed. He struggled to turn his cheek so that he could see the sparkly object on his mother's hand.

Blair looked down and examined the rather large, but classy ring. She then nodded at the baby. "Right now daddy and I are taking things slow, so it's only a promise ring, but one day you will here mommy say engagement. Perhaps it can be one of your first words," she teased.

Rhett gave her a look as if he knew how absurd that suggestion sounded. When she only laughed more, he formed a big, toothless smile.

Blair stopped and raised him up. She kissed him on his nose and then made it so he could see forward. "Let's see if we can find daddy," she told her son.

Her eyes looked around and found him instantly. There Chuck Bass stood, leaning up against his limo, hands in his pockets. It looked so right, so natural.

"Chuck," Blair breathed. She then held onto Rhett tight and hurried over to him. Immediately she attacked him with a kiss, her body falling onto his front and his back pushed further into the limo.

He chuckled and kissed her back. "Mhm… just those few minutes we spent apart practically killed me," Chuck revealed when they broke for air. He stroked her cheek, tucking a curl behind her ear.

"Oh we missed you too," Blair swore. She lifted Rhett so their baby was between them. The moment he saw Chuck, his feet began to kick and he got all excited.

Chuck brushed back some of his son's dark hair and kissed the top of his head. "Wait till you see our new home. You have a room fit for a Prince," he whispered.

"Well then I hope we have a bedroom fit for a King and Queen," Blair smirked. She got just the reaction she wanted too when his eyes lifted to hers, somewhat surprised.

She giggled, "Please Chuck Bass, like you weren't thinking the same thing. Now how shall we ride off into the sunset and to our castle?" Her eyebrows rose.

Chuck stepped forward and motioned back. "By limo of course," he paused, "though a private jet and another limo may be involved."

Blair laughed again, shook her head, and pulled him into another kiss. "I wouldn't have it any other way," she whispered.

Then she nodded towards Rhett. "Besides, this kid needs to get used to the good life. Basses only have the best," she acknowledged.

"And you will too. Even before you're a Bass," Chuck returned. He then kissed her again as the driver came around and opened their door.

"After you," Chuck offered, motioning inside.

Blair looked at it, but then back to him. "You know," her eyebrows kinked, "It did all start in a limo."

"And now it will again. It's not the end, Blair. It's just the beginning," Chuck said with certainty.

"Our beginning… all three of us," Blair confirmed. She then took his hand and they both got in. Chuck, Blair, and Rhett instantly felt in their element. All was right and they were on their way home. And now that they had banded together, no more obstacles could stop them.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: So how was it? Worth the wait, I hope. Also, would you like an epilogue? Let me know by clicking that cute, little blue button.


	26. Epilogue

Title:_** The Other Man**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: "I know your husband hates me. I can see it in his eyes. Don't try to deny it, Blair," Chuck spoke with a wronged pride. He was the other man, but jealous and possessive to the core. Chuck/Blair

AN/: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and everyone who has read this story. I really hope you have enjoyed it. Take this epilogue as my final show of appreciation for you amazing readers!

_The links for the Bass Mansion is below, but you can also go to my profile and click directly on the link there. _

Carhart Mansion, 5th Avenue, Manhattan (Remove Spaces):

Roof View - Link on Profile. 

Street View - Link on Profile.

Scarlett Bass: Link on Profile. 

_Obviously time is passing between each scene, some more and some less. _

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"We're on Fifth Avenue now, Mr. Bass," the driver informed them before putting back up the interior window of the limo.

Blair frowned, turning towards Chuck. "Bass, where are we going?" she asked, voice somewhat prolonged. Her eyebrows rose in question. They had just come from the airport. She was too tired to go anywhere other than to a nice, warm bed.

Chuck smirked, "_Home_ of course, Waldorf." He had been waiting for her reaction and now couldn't wait until he saw it further.

She rolled her eyes with a smile. "As much as I love Saks and Tiffany's, on my first day back in Manhattan, I don't consider them home," she returned. She then adjusted Rhett who was a sleep on her chest. "And neither does he."

The limo stopped and Chuck turned away, not responding. He wasn't angry, however he acted like a little boy with a secret. Then his door opened and he stepped out, holding his hand out to Blair.

She took it, but whined. "Chuck, I don't want to go shopping—" Blair stopped mid-sentence. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell agape.

"I was hoping I'd get that look out of you," Chuck chuckled. He slid his hand onto her lower back and stroked back some of Rhett's hair with the other. "Rhett, wakeup and see your new home," he whispered in the softest of voices.

Blair looked down to Rhett who slowly blinked his eyes open, next she looked to Chuck, and then back to the building in front of her. "Bass, this—this is the Carhart Mansion," she stuttered, still grasping the situation.

"I believe you meant to say this is the Bass's new residence, Blair," Chuck corrected with the grin of a Cheshire cat.

She turned towards him and shook her head. "You only live in hotels," Blair told him as if he had forgotten. She wondered if he had. Either that, or he was crazy. The Carhart Mansion was one of the most expensive residential homes in all of Manhattan.

"You're right," Chuck nodded, "But—We won't live in hotels. Rhett needs a home. We need a home, and this is it." He motioned towards the building as if to present it with even more pride than before. He then waited patiently, knowing it would take a few more moments for it to set it. But finally, she turned towards him.

Blair laughed breathlessly, "Dorota is going to need a lot more help." Tears of joy welled in her eyes. She then fell forward some, onto him. Her lips captured his as he too chuckled.

They had to break though when Rhett squirmed between them. The baby frowned and kicked his little feet. He liked having their attention, but lately he was learning his parents had eyes for someone other than just him—they had eyes fore each other, all the time.

"We're sorry, baby," Blair cooed, lifting him up. She held him so he was right between her and Chuck. Then she pointed his little hand towards the building. "Do you see this? This is our new home."

Rhett's eyes bulged some at the large view. He started to sway back, but his father caught his head, kissing his cheek.

"It's going to be a big change from that tiny train cabin, Rhett. But daddy promises you won't ever feel alone," Chuck vowed, taking his son's other hand.

"And you won't either," Blair added with a smile. She met Chuck's eyes and then held onto both Bass's. "Now. Let's go inside." And they did.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Well he's eight months old now, mother. He's crawling everywhere, pulling on furniture to stand himself up, and he loves to scream," Blair explained with a laugh. She was in the kitchen, making breakfast. Nothing too fancy, but it was the weekend so they had more time than usual.

"Cyrus and I are dying to come and see him. We want to wait till it's closer to the wedding though, dear. That reminds me, how many bridesmaids dresses will you need again?" Eleanor asked. Her daughter could hear the sound of her planner coming out.

Blair rolled her eyes, but kept a smile on her lips. "I'm still not sure. Chuck and I are still deciding how big we want the wedding entourage to be," she reported.

"Well you're running out of time, Blair. I'm still surprised you wanted this winter instead of next summer like Charles had originally suggested," her mother admitted, voice wavering some.

"He was too," Blair acknowledged. She turned off the burner and put the pan to a cooler one. Then she turned around, went to the sink, and washed her hands.

"I would say I hope you know what you're getting into, Blair Waldorf—but we both know you do," Eleanor sighed. She didn't sound disappointed, but just a little overwhelmed. To her everything was moving far too fast. One moment her daughter was the wife of Mathew Prescott and next she had a baby and was about to marry Chuck Bass.

"Yes, my family. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go check on them. I'll talk to you later, mother. Bye-bye," Blair told her. She was anxious to see her son in his morning routine. She and Chuck actually fought over who got to get him ready now. It was so entertaining.

"Goodbye sweetheart," Eleanor returned. Her voice was much more maternal again. She knew exactly why Blair wanted to get off the phone.

Blair hung up the house phone and put it back on the ringer. She hurried up the grand staircase and made her way down the hall. Rhett's door was never hard to find even in their large home. Blair had a little sign made that read his name in gorgeous blue letters.

"Good morning baby boy," Blair greeted as she opened the door. She came inside with her mommy face on. However, she found a sight that she hadn't seen before. She looked on to see her son, sitting up on his knees, in the clothing drawer that pulled out from under his crib.

Rhett's face instantly lit up. His eyes widened and he flailed his arms in excitement. Suddenly, the loudest and highest pitch of his scream came from his mouth. It wasn't for him being upset, but excited to see his mother.

Blair laughed, "What do you think you're doing? You're sitting in your drawer." She giggled more and bent down on the rug.

Rhett crawled out of the drawer as if he were a pro at it and towards his mother. He screamed once more and hit his tiny fists against the rug.

"Did you think it was a good idea to sit in your drawer?" his mother cooed. She moved herself closer to him and looked around. "Did your father think it was a good idea for you to sit in your drawer?" Blair wondered, looking around. Where exactly was her fiancé and son's father?

Rhett squealed and began to try and push his drawer in. When his mother helped him and it closed he fell back. His face showed pure delight for the accomplishment he felt he made all by himself.

"Now come to mommy," Blair called. She smiled softly as he crawled towards her. He put his hand on her thigh and pushed himself up. Quickly she gave him her hand and helped him stand.

He wobbled some, but then got his balance in order. Rhett reached for the sewn in pearls on Blair's nightgown. He tried to pull at them, but they were sewn in pretty tight.

She brushed back some of his dark hair and sighed in a very content manner. "I caught you sitting in your drawer, silly little one," she chuckled lightly once more.

"Blair, it's my turn," Chuck said from behind her. He came out of the bathroom and stood there sternly. His arms even crossed.

Blair instantly cradled Rhett to her chest and turned around. She smirked, "You shouldn't have left him, Bass. Now he's all _mine_." She began to giggle and Rhett joined in—his once breathless laugh now loud and full.

"I was in the bathroom for like five seconds. He needed a washcloth," Chuck returned. He then sat down and held out his hands for the baby.

She shook her head. "Nope. I birthed this child so therefore I get to hold him whenever I want," Blair retorted, but laughed even louder.

Rhett grinned from ear-to-ear, looking at each of his parents. He loved the absolute attention he was getting from not only his mommy, but also his daddy.

Chuck sighed, "Fine—" He looked up with a mischievous smirk. "I'll just have to hold you both then." He then pulled her into his arms, chuckling loudly.

Blair laughed as well and Rhett screamed in delight as Chuck pulled Blair into his lap and Rhett was sandwiched in between their chests. He then watched as his mother leaned in and kissed his father on the lips.

"Mhmm… Good morning, Bass," Blair smiled.

"Good morning, Waldorf," Chuck returned.

Rhett then patted them both on the face.

They chuckled, "Good morning, Rhett."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"How was preschool?" Chuck asked his son as he walked into the foyer with him. He looked down to see a now four-year-old Rhett. The child was still the spitting image of his father, but a far happier child than Chuck had ever been at his age or any other age.

Rhett looked up at him and shook his head. "Okay," he mumbled, clearly not happy about something.

Chuck's eyebrows rose and he did his best to hide an amused grin. One thing Rhett had inherited from Blair was his tendency to be a "Drama Queen" or rather a "Drama King".

"Well what happened?" Chuck asked. He then nodded at the boy. "I mean why did I get a pouting response from you?" He was teasing Rhett now, but he couldn't help it.

The little boy rolled his eyes and huffed dramatically. "Because! Because! Because! My dumbo teacher said—she said no," Rhett complained. He threw up his hands and was almost yelling now, not remembering to control his volume.

Chuck stopped, took Rhett's bag to hang it up, and then looked down at him. "What did she say no about?" he furthered. He knew Blair would have scolded Rhett for calling his teacher a dumbo, but as long as he didn't do it in class Chuck was fine with it.

Rhett smacked his hands on his face and dragged them down. "Ah! Show and tell, dad! Duh!" he cried, rolling his eyes.

Chuck smirked, "Sorry, Rhett. I must have forgotten to put it above meeting with the Ambassador of Japan today. I promise not to make such a drastic mistake again." He got down on his knees to his son's level and helped the child out of his coat.

"So what are you not allowed to bring to show and tell?" Chuck continued with ease. He stood back up, put away their coats, and then lifted his son into his arms. Hoisting the child on his hips, he proceeded towards the kitchen.

"Well…Mommy!" Rhett shouted in sudden excitement. His hands shot out and he reached frantically for Blair who was hanging something on the fridge.

Chuck smiled as Blair turned around to greet them. She looked gorgeous, mahogany curls down, and a wonderful grin on her lips. Her hands moved down from the fridge to hold her rather large baby belly.

"Hello Angel," Blair cooed. She walked over to Chuck and Rhett since she couldn't hold him much anymore. So she touched his arm, kissing his cheek. "How was your day at school?"

"Apparently just okay. He was about to tell me what the teacher told him he couldn't bring to show and tell," Chuck replied, nodding at his wife to tell her it was a serious manner to the child.

She stifled a giggle, knowing her son had probably been dramatic. Then she brushed back some of his hair. "Tell mommy what the teacher isn't letting you bring, baby," Blair said sweetly.

Rhett threw his hands up and then down. When his parents didn't understand he raised his voice. "Momm—y! Dadd—y!" he stressed.

"What?" Blair frowned. She looked from him to where he motioned. Then slowly her eyes rose to meet his. "Wait, Rhett are you motioning to me?" she asked.

"Yes!" Rhett screamed. He nodded his head up and down rapidly. Then he gently patted his belly. "I want to bring my baby sister to show and tell and she's in your belly!" he expounded.

Chuck and Blair both instantly looked to each other and smiled. Then she pulled Rhett into a hug and kissed his head. "Oh you're such a sweet boy. You want to bring baby Scarlett to your show and tell?"

"Yes mommy," Rhett responded with a nod. He sounded as if it were oh-so-obvious and looked at his parents as if they were crazy for not getting it right away.

Chuck laughed, "Well I'm afraid you're going to have to wait till she's born and a little while after. But maybe then mommy will bring her to pick you up."

Rhett scowled, "Why?" He didn't seem to like that his parents had given him the same alternative his teacher had. He liked things his way. No exceptions.

Blair sighed and helped Chuck sit Rhett down on the counter. Then she moved in front of him. "Because baby, mommy can't be around so many little children so late in her pregnancy. See they have a lot of germs and I can't get sick," she explained, hoping he would understand.

"Couldn't you just take medicine?" Rhett returned though, shrugging his shoulders.

Chuck put a hand on Blair's back and took his turn. "Rhett, your mommy could take medicine, but… well your little sister couldn't. Does that make sense?" he asked.

Rhett sat there for a moment as if contemplating it. Then finally he nodded and smiled. "Okay mommy, but can I have apple juice now?" And just like that he was over it.

Blair laughed, nodding. "Of course, baby. And after that you can help mommy wrap sissy's Christmas presents. She'll be born by then, you know?" She looked to Chuck as she spoke though. She knew her husband was well aware how ecstatic she was to have the baby born right before the holidays.

"Oh yeah!" Rhett shouted in excitement. He clapped his hands and began to bounce up and down in his seat. Maybe he would even get to sneak a peak at his own presents.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Serena, those mashed potatoes are not finished. Bring the pan here," Blair ordered, giving a stern look. The kitchen was bustling with everyone working on Christmas Eve Dinner. They were hosting it at the Bass family home. Some staff was hired of course, Dorota in charge, but family was still chipping in.

Serena sighed, rolling her eyes, and brought over yet another dish Blair had deemed wrong. She held it and a spoon out to her best friend.

"Don't give me that attitude, S. It's my first time hosting Christmas Eve Dinner. Everything needs to be perfect," Blair told her seriously. She then took a bite of the mashed potatoes and instantly shook her head.

"No, this needs less butter and some more seasoning." Blair then pushed the pan away from her and sighed, smiling down at the bundle in her arms.

Serena put down the plate, but then turned towards the brunette. Putting a hand on her hip she pursed her lips. "Do you mind telling me why you insisted on hosting dinner if you weren't going to help?" she inquired.

Blair scoffed, "I am helping. I'm directing. And besides, I need to hold my new baby girl." She then smiled down at the baby, stroking her cheek. "My most beautiful baby girl in the world, Scarlett Bass." Her voice went into instant baby mode as it had for most of the evening.

"Yeah, just wait till I have a baby," Serena returned. She then sighed and walked back over to the counter to get to work on the salad.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh. That's far into the future," Nate laughed, coming into the room. Chuck and Rhett followed him. All of them were dressed in their winter wear, coming in from playing in the snow.

"Rhett, come with mommy and sissy to the fire. Nate watch these people and make sure everything is perfect or else," Blair ordered. She rose and nodded at her son to come with her into the family room.

"Okay mommy. Can I hold the baby then?" Rhett asked. He had calmed down a little since his sister arrived, but of course being a Waldorf-Bass child he still had his moments.

Chuck laughed as he took off his coat and planned on going as well. "Have fun, Nathaniel," he smirked. He winked at both of their blonde friends and then hurried out of the room before Dorota could assign him a task.

He walked into the living room. Blair had it decorated gorgeously of course with every inch drenched in Christmas. They had a large, but child proof fire burning since winter began, stockings for each family member hung over it. The Christmas tree was huge. In fact the only thing in the room that took up more space than it were the gifts—and _Santa_ hadn't even come yet.

"Here Rhett, get warm and then help mommy put on sissy's Christmas headband," Blair instructed in a quiet, soothing voice. She was on the couch, by the fire, with Scarlett safely in her arms. Rhett sat beside her, staring at the baby with his usual curiosity.

"I'm ready, mommy," Rhett nodded. His mouth formed a little "O" as he and his mother got the headband with a beautiful red bow on his sister's tiny head. And she didn't even wakeup.

Chuck smiled, "What a perfect and right Christmas this is. The Bass family treated like royalty." He chuckled and sat down beside his wife. Then his eyes lit up and he gently took the baby from Blair. "And daddy's little princess came just in time."

"And the little Prince was already here," Rhett reminded him. Both of his parents laughed. His smile only grew though and he climbed into his mother's now free lap. Snuggling up to her chest, he looked up to her.

"So Rhett, are you excited for Santa Clause?" Blair asked her son. She brushed back some of his dark hair and kissed his forehead. He was still the spitting image of Chuck—well look wise.

He nodded, "Yes mommy. I hope he comes soon. Sissy and I _need_ to open our gifts!" His little arms flailed in the air dramatically. And there was what he had inherited from Blair. Of course she loved it.

"Well," Chuck cut in, his eyes couldn't leave his baby girl, "You and Scarlett will have to wait. We're only opening our family gift tonight."

"Family gift?" Blair's eyebrows rose in question. She had not been informed of a family gift. She looked to her husband to show him she did not understand.

Chuck smirked back at her though. He nodded, "Yes, daddy has a surprise for all of you." He then adjusted his daughter so that he could reach into his coat pocket with one hand. He pulled out a box wrapped in gold and red paper.

"Ooh," Rhett cooed. "Let me open! Let me open!" He was in full demand mode. Without getting the okay he snatched the gift from his father.

"Well it appears your son will be opening it for us," Blair laughed. She couldn't scold him on Christmas Eve.

Rhett tore open the wrapping paper like the true pro at it he was. He then opened the box and stared inside with a smile, but it soon fell. He scowled, looking up at his parents. "It's paper," he said.

Chuck smiled at Blair and nodded. She looked to her son. "Well, what does it say?" she urged. They had been practicing his reading. He could sound out letters rather well.

Rhett held up the paper and squinted his eyes. "Ba—babe—eezz fur—furs—tuh Vay—vay—kate—ee—on," he sounded.

Blair gasped, "Baby's first vacation." She then looked to Scarlett. "Baby girl, it's your first vacation," turning back to Rhett, "Where?"

Rhett smiled now becoming enthusiastic about it since his mother was. He looked down at the paper again. "Ta-ta—hee—tee," he finished. Then his eyebrows rose. "Tahiti?"

Chuck closed his eyes and smiled as he heard Blair release a squeal of excitement. He opened them again and laughed when she pulled his side against her and planted a large kiss on his cheek.

"I thought you would be happy," Chuck laughed. He then pulled her into a real kiss on the lips. "But of course that's what I was hoping for since I love you so much, Mrs. Bass."

"Mhm… And I love you, Mr. Bass," Blair returned. She then pulled Rhett to her chest. "Oh you and your sister are going to love this vacation."

"Okay," Rhett shrugged with a laugh of his own. He then opened his mouth and decided to scream like his mother. "YEAH!"

"Oh my God! What is going on in there?" Serena yelled from the other room.

"We're going to Tahiti, S!" Blair shouted back. She then kissed her husband again. "Mommy is so happy to take her little loves to her and daddy's special place," she cooed to both her children.

"Tahiti again? Why?" Serena called back. The Bass family had been there too many times to count now. One would think Billionaires would have more exciting places to go.

But her question was never answered because the Bass family knew why, especially Chuck and Blair. It was the first place they had truly acted as a family.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: So how was it?


End file.
